The Guardians
by Pearlness4700
Summary: Modern AU. Formerly titled Frozen Crossover because I lacked creativity. Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, HTTYD, Tangled, Brave crossover, plus a few others that I cannot bring to mind, but those are the main ones, I think... So, what if Elsa opened up the door, what if people believed in Jack? What if and etc. Disclaimer: i do not own any of these characters
1. Welcome to Corona

Elsa's POV

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna finished, collapsing in silent tears from outside the door.

I'm sorry, Anna, I thought. I'm so sorry.

Anna? Yes, I want to build a snowman, I sing back in my head, where no one could hear me but myself. I'm so sorry that I couldn't sing along. You've been knocking at my door for years, I've been listening to all our tears, but I could never join in song. Please, I know you're wondering why, I would never leave, but I promise I'll come back for good.

My hand reaches up and hesitanty turns the handle that was my safety. Anna is startled and stares at me in surprise, tears running down her face. I wipe one off, but it doesn't help as they are streaming down from my eyes as well.

"Yes, I want to build a snowman," I conclude my silent song aloud and we embrace for what seems like the first time in forever.

~six months later~

I can't believe Anna dragged me into this. Corona was where our aunt and uncle lived, and since we couldn't stay at our mansion without a legal guardian, here we were. Sixteen doesn't qualify as an adult, saddly enough. I would miss Arendelle. Anna and my parents were the king and queen of Arendelle, but, lucky for us, no one had ever really heard of Arendelle anyways. What would the small town of Corona do if they found that they would soon be inhabbiting real live princesses? What would the world do if they found out that it was home to...me?

When mom and dad died in that shipwreck, Anna had come crying at my door (which had remained closed to her and the rest of the world since the accident) pleading one more time for me to let her in. I had had enough, and in the spur of the moment, I hadn't cared if the world found out about me. So I opened the door.

Now, we were best friends again. I was only a year older than her, so it was easy to fall in step. So what if we had never actually attended a real school? We were plenty smart, homeschooled all of our lives, I'm sure we were fully caught up on whatever Corona High had planned for us. But while Anna, I had no doubt, would be perfectly fine with making new friends and fitting in, I had only just recently come back to the world. I was used to shutting people out, that was all I had ever done since the accident, which was nine years ago. How could I be okay? Anna was my only real friend. I had even allowed to retell of her lost memory, and she had regained her knowledge of my...powers.

Yep, that's right, powers. I was Princess Elsa of Arendelle, but I was also Elsa, a sixteen-year-old in a world where what I was was revolutionary and I would surely be put in a mental hospital. I could control the ice and snow. That's what had caused the accident with Anna, we had been playing and I...struck her. Luckily, it was in the head. If it was in the heart, it would have been bad news, so the troll had said. Long story, don't ask.

"Oh Elsa!" Anna sung out from the car.

"Anna," I scolded. "I'm right beside you, don't say my name so loudly."

"I'm sorry," she said but didn't sound in the least bit apologetic. "But Aunt Lillian and Uncle Charles's house is right around the corner!"

"Great," I mumble, shoving my headphones back in. It had been a long flight and a long drive, I really wanted to sleep. I was interrupted by a very rough Anna pulling them back out.

"Hello?" She called, still overly loud. "We haven't seen our cousin since we were like, five years old. It'll be fun!"

"I don't care about fun, and neither should you. Remember, you agreed to keep a low profile for me, so no one woul find out?"

"I know but I want friends here too. And since it looks like we'll be staying here for a while, at least," she added with a grimace at the glare I gave her.

"Fine, you go be a little social butterfly. I'll be in my own world, where I can be who I am."

"Elsa, did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, you could be who you are in front of others? They might actually like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I challenged but she had already moved on to the next thing. Typical Anna.

"Aunt Lillian!" Anna called out the window, practically leaping out while the car was still rolling.

"Anna!" Aunt Lillian called back, hugging her. Anna's two braids flew behind her. My eyes changed expressions when I caught the white streak that ran in the right one. No, she hadn't dyed a white streak into her hair, it was just a permanent reminder, a scar, of what I was capable of.

I was about to get out and hug Aunt Lillian as well before I noticed it. Instead, I nervously tightened my gloves, freshly cleaned wih soft, silk material with fur lining, and opened the door. My gloves didnt exactly match my v-neck blue t-shirt and my blue jeans but hey, whatever works. Conceal, don't feel. I felt safe with my gloves. Even though Anna had brought love back into my life and I could almost control my powers, any strong emoton could trigger them, and I really didn't want to hurt anyone. The gloves were just a reminder of that. As I opened the door, I winced as the teperature dropped a few degrees, and not of its own accord. I was too nervous to stop it, however.

"Hi Aunt Lillian," I say shyly.

"Elsa, you have grown up so much," her eyes twinkled. I blush and look down.

Curse having this pale of skin. I think my platinum blonde hair didn't help anything. I always had it in some sort of bun, but it seemed too sophisticated for Corona. Note to self; find a new hairstyle.

At that moment, Rapunzel came flying out of the house. She squealed in excitement.

"Anna, Elsa!" She yelled. Her blonde hair flew out behind her. It reached down to her butt, and I don't remember it ever being so long. It was perfectly silky, smooth, and beautiful. Her summer green eyes sparkled as she hugged Anna. She then hugged me, much to surprise. She and Anna were about the same size, but I was taller than both of them. Rapunzel was in Anna's grade, just starting high school. She was a few months younger than me and a couple older than Anna.

"I have missed you guys so much!" She yelled. I let her go to cover my ear. That made three times today that I had been yelled at from like, two feet away.

"You too, Rapunzel!"

"Hey, so there's going to be this awesome back to school party that the students plan, and you can meet my little ring of friends there!"

"Awesome!" Anna exclaimed.

Yep, just awesome, I thought.

Great, another group of people for me to hide from. I really wanted to fit in here. I would never tell Anna but I kind of wanted to make friends here. But a bunch of freshmen might not be the answer.

"Oh, and Elsa, it's okay, most of my friends are actually your age. Me and Anna will be the youngest, actually!" Rapunzel said cheerily, reading my mind. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. But then again, don't get your hopes up, Elsa.

I sigh and think, conceal, don't feel, for the thousandth time today.


	2. The Party

Elsa's POV

So this party thing. Great. Ugh, as if there's another thing I want to go to less.

Anna was so excited, throwing on make-up with Rapunzel and trying on everything. She eventually settled with a green tank-top, cut off shorts, and flip-flops. She tamed her hair into her braids once more and ran into my room, uninvited, I might say.

"Elsa, guess what!" She more demanded than asked.

I feel like I'm going to regret this, but I looked up from my closet and replied, "What?"

"Rapunzel lent me her make-up supplies, doesn't it look cool?" Hm, surprisingly, Rapunzel knew how to put on make-up. Not that I would know, I seem to handle my natural looks just fine.

"Hey Anna?" I ask before she heads out the door.

"Mm hmm?" She says distracted.

"Um, could you...help me do something with my hair?" I say embarrassed. Once again, my face heats up, and since no one is hear but Anna, I send a cool breeze over my face. That was better.

"Brr, Elsa!" Anna chatters, rubbing her hands down her arms for warmth.

"Sorry." But I don't really mean it.

"Hey," she says, all perky and optimistic again.

"What?"

"Remember when you were young and you always had your hair in a french braid?" Of couse. "What if we did that? You know, like bring back the old- er, younger Elsa." She suggested with a bit of a flush.

Ignoring the fact that she had basically kinda-sorta-maybe just called the other version of myself old, I nodded. Then realized something. "Oh, but I haven't done that in a while," I admitted.

"That's okay, I do braids everyday, how hard can another one be?" She says in a very suspicious tone.

Anna wrestles with my bun and pulls a brush (non too gently, I might add) through my hair and begins to braid it. Some of it falls down to the crook of my elbow and I realize how long it's getting. And I'm not arguing with it either, which is strange, I generally kept it shorter. When she's done, she presents a mirror to me. My eyes widen. She must have missed the entire top half of my hair. I immediately blow it back with some very cold and slightly icy wind. My bangs are held in place and I'm satisfied with it. I bring the long braid over my right shoulder and blow it a bit into place as well. My hair is slightly crystalized but hopefully no one will notice and hopefully my light hair will hide it a bit. And if someone does notice, then maybe it'll look like some sort of hairspray, or something.

Rapunzel steps in, promptly. "Woah, Elsa," she says, taken back a bit.

"Does it look bad?" I ask.

"No, no," she immediately protests. "It looks great."

"Alright, are we ready?" Anna asks excitedly.

I look down. I'm still wearing the blue v-neck but I switched out the pants for shorts as well and had on my sneakers. "As I'll ever be," I mumble.

The party eventually was held in the town square, which was brightly lit and decorated amazingly. Even I was admiring the scenery. I especially loved the fountain in the middle of it all, even though it sent a wierd shudder down my spine for no apparent reason.

Everyone here looked like they were grouped in that stereo-typical way for high school. The jocks, the nerds, the gossips, so on. I wasn't going to deny that I was slightly interested in what kind of person Rapuzel was. We knew that she was artsy, her purple walls were painted over with murle and designs, her room floor decorated with paint tubes and brushes, half finished canvases and certain pictures lay scattered around in various locations. Rapunzel also had a pet chameleon named Pascal, which I found incredibely cute. Anna was, of course, all over him. She had always wanted a pet.

We neared a seemingly standoff-ish group of five. They all seemed to be laughing of something. From what I could see, there was one girl with very loud, curly, and frizzy hair. She was pretty but had a very tough essence to her. The first brown haired boy was slightly scrawny with forest green eyes and a dash of freckles. Wait, was he missing his left leg? The second was the tallest, had a smile that showed off his teeth, and seemed very much like one of those overly cocky people. Hey, quick to judge, it's in my nature. He also had a strong build. The last one was the second tallest with... completey white hair. He had a faded blue sweatshirt (how in this weather, I have no idea), brown pants, and no shoes. He was hanging on what appeared to be a sheperd's crook. How strange these people were. What kind of teenagers loose a leg, look like they could take on five guys at once, and have white hair?

"I'm serious thugh," the white haired one said. "Rapunzel's great and everything, but surely these girls are as stuck up as Heather and her gang. Those rich people belong with their kind."

My eyes narrow at this. Who was he to judge us before he even met us?

"Well, maybe they're nice," The scrawny brown haired kid with the missing leg started. He must be the shy one of the group, I'd guess.

"Ye', don' go 'round makin' people who ther' no'," the girl with the red hair said in a very heavy Scottish accent.

"I don't know, guys," the cocky looking one added in. "Since they're Rapunzel's cousin, we should try. But I wouldn't mind sending them to Heather and her gang to deal with."

"Yeah," the white haired one said. "They have to be totally snuck up. Hear they're even richer than Heather and Snotlout. Just another bitch to deal with."

They hadn't even known we were coming up.

"Ahem," I say angrily. My hands cooled in my gloves but I wasn't too angry. Mostly, I wanted a chance to give this ass a piece of my mind.

He turns around suddenly, scowling, but then looks surprised. He's actually very... wait no, what am I thinking?

"Hi," I say giving a dangerous fake smile. "I'm just another bitch to deal with."

He doesn't say anything, just keeps standing there looking for words. His face is priceless.

"So, I'm so looking forward to my first year in high school." I turn to the others, who are looking slightly embarrassed. "Me and Anna here have been home schooled our entire lives, so I hope we'll be okay."

I can feel Rapunzel give the white haired boy a death glare.

I turn back to him. "Well, I was hoping we left all the judgemental asses back home but I guess you find them everywhere. C'mon, Anna," I say, dragging her behind with no reluctance whatsoever.

After that, I'm completely flustered. But that felt...really good. To actually stand up for myself. Of course, we didn't really meet anyone else back in Arendelle but it worked for my point. I smiled to myself.

"I, I can't believe he said those things," Anna said, completely crestfallen.

"Hey," I said supportively. "It's okay, there are other people here."

"Elsa, Anna!" Rapunzel called out to us, running. We paused. "I am so seriously sorry, I told them to be nice, Jack especially, but, you were so right, he is totally an ass, but he's actually not that bad if you get to know him!"

"Slow down, Rapunzel!" I say.

"Yeah, easy," Anna adds.

"Oh, Jack ruined it all. We were supposed to like everybody and you could join our group and we'd all be best friends," Rapunzel huffed.

"It's not your fault," Anna encourages.

"And besides, we'd be happy to meet the rest of your friends, just as long as we can avoid that Jack character." I say.

Rapunzel sniffs and nodds. "The redhead was Merida, she's obviously from Scottland. She rides horses and is wicked in archery. Hiccup is the boy without a leg. He transfered here last years. He's a bit shy and secretive but aren't we all, huh?" Yeah, all except Jack, I think. "And um, Jack, well, he's pretty self explainitory," she mutters, shrinking back a little.

"And then Flynn." She says his name with the slightest bit of a sigh. Hm, I wonder. Just kidding, I could put two and two together. "He's really outgoing. He's one of the best in sports, really popular but loyal, since he didn't ditch us for Snotlout's gang." What a most unfortunate name.

"Snotlout?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says frustrated. "He's a major flirt. He'll totally give you two a hard time so be prepared, okay? You guys are super pretty so you'll be in his 'radar.'"

"Great," we both say simultaniously. "Come on, let's go back so Jack can apologize."

Somehow, I highly doubted that he would.

Jack's POV

Okay, so maybe Rapunzel's cousin was right about me, but I wasn't expecting a gorgeous girl to walk up and...totally stuff it up my face. If I hadn't been so damn flabbergasted I might have thought of something to say, but no, of course not.

But that must have been Elsa, the older one. Her sister, the small redhead (God no, nothing like Merida) with the braids and the odd streak of white had just stood there looking disappointed. The last time Rapunzel told us to give some rich girl a break, Heather happened. So can I honestly be blamed? Okay, so maybe I could. But there was no way in h-e-double-hockey-stick that I was apologizing. What was it Flynn was always saying? 'I have a reputation to protect?' Yeah, something like that.

Oh great, here comes Rapunzel back with them. This is going to be fun. My feel my cheeks flame up and try to cool them down. Crap. I can't slip up like that. Like Hiccup, I had come here last year. There's no way someone would believe my story, and I had managed to hide my little (fine, very big, heavy, obnoxious and stubborn) secret from my newfound best friends this far. Even with Rapunzel's sketchy nature, I had gotten by. It had been weeks since a slip-up, man, this couldn't be good. I eyed my staff. My friends just thought it was a crutch or a walking stick. I faked having a bad knee so I wouldn't have to participate in too much sports. I came up with that so I could have an excuse to always have my staff. The truth was, I really couldn't bear leaving without it. I remember the last time someone got ahold of my staff, Things had barely managed to turn around. I shudder at the thought.

"Wha's 'he matter?" Merida scowled at him. "Feelin' sorry fer yerself? Ah think ye deserve wha' ye got."

"That was a little harsh," Hiccup said.

"I kind of can't say anything, as I was agreeing with you. Rapunzel's gunna kill us." Flynn muttered.

"Okay, look, sorry, but you all remember Heather. For all I knew this could've turned out like another one of them!"

"Bu' it's Rapunzel," Merida reminded. It was very amusing to hear her say Rapunzel's name, as she had a very struggling time trying to pronounce it correctly. No one laughed this time.

"Fine," I said gruffly. Now everyone's on my tail... I don't actually have a tail. How wierd would that be?

"Jack," Rapunzel said. "Can I speak to you?"

I sighed and we left her cousins to meet everyone else.

"I know, I know, but I'm not gunna do it," I say first off.

"But Jack you have to!" She pleaded.

"Rapunzel, no," I say firmly.

"Jack, yes," she growled, surprisingly fiercly.

"Back off Blondie. I'm not doing it. If you do, I'll tell Flynn that a certain birdie whispered in my ear-"

"Jack, you wouldn't dare!" She yelled, face blushing brightly. Oh, the joys of black mail.

"I would, and am going to in five, four, three, two..."

"Fine. Don't do it for me. But they do deserve an apology, and it should be you who gives it." She tramped off, defeated.

No way was that girl getting an apology from me.

Elsa's POV

To my surprise, I actually found that I quite liked this little bunch. Merida, Flynn, Hiccup, and he-who-shall-remain-nameless-for-the-time-being were my age, which was wierd for Rapunzel to hang out with them, but who was I to judge?

Rapunzel came back flustered and slightly red. 'Sorry,' she mouthed. I shrugged back.

Jack came a little later, and cautiously avoided eye contact with me and Anna. Well fine. If he wasn't gunna apologize then two can play at that game.

"So Hiccup, how did you lose your leg?" Anna asks randomly, completely out of the blue and completely rude.

"Anna," I scold quietly.

"Actually, it's rather an interesting tale," Hiccup says, scratching the back of his head. "If I could remember it."

"What?" Anna and I question at the same time. We seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"Well," he says, reddening a bit. "I don't remember it 'cuase I must have fallen and hit my head. I remember...uh, this big black thing, and a lot of fire but that's it."

"Yea' isn' it wier'?" Merida chuckles.

"How can no one remember how you lost your leg?" Anna questions.

"I don't know. After a couple years, I transferred here and I still have no memory of the crash. I know my parents were super tough. They lived on an island called Outcast Island. Crazy, huh?"

"Totally," we all agreed.

Jack still hadn't said anything, which was fine by me. I noticed Anna stifle a yawn.

"Hey kid, we should probably go home. It's been a long day. And school starts tomorrow."

"Mmkay,"she agrees and walks off with me. Rapunzel says good bye to everyone and follows us.

"Nice meeting you," I call out to the others, somehow excluding Jack from all of the 'you's.'

"See you around!" Anna waves goodbye.

All in all, didn't go too badly, in my opinion.


	3. And So School Begins

Elsa's POV

So that went well in my mind. I guess, if you count that Jack guy. Why was I even thinking about him? He deserves...nothing. He was a total jerk and I hope he was feeling bad. I wonder why Rapunzel was even friends with him. She was so nice and he was just Jack. But I couldn't believe how he had called me and Anna that. No one had been like that back in Arendelle. Of course, we hadn't even been outside the castle except for the visit to the trolls.

Jack's POV

Oh man, I thought as I fell down on my bed. Rapunzel was going to be all over me tomorrow at school. Being a junior in high school was going to be a lot of work. It was only fall, so I had no excuse to give a snow day. Darn. But wouldn't that be incredible if the first day of school was cancelled? Right, back to my train of thought. I certainly hadn't expected Elsa to be like that. She had actually stood up to me, and not fallen head over heels like Heather. Hadn't I said that she was a total diva and was the queen bee of the school? Yeah, well, she also has this pathetic crush on me. She's dating Snotlout, which doesn't surprise me at all and hopefully that means she's over me. Sometimes it was hard being a teenage- er, looking like a teenage boy. Elsa was even better looking than Heather. Wait, did I just compliment the wicked witch of the west? Fine, Heather was pretty hot. But Elsa was beautiful. In a completely innocent and non-slutty way. I closed my eyes and drifted off in the cold night air, too far gone to realize that it was much too cold for Corona.

Elsa's POV

Oh, this wasn't good. I was sitting out on the balcony to my room, watching the moon, when worry clouded my thoughts, pushing away all thoughts of Jack. In my fiddling with my thumbs, suddenly, the temperature was plummeting. I breathe out, watching my breath fan out.

Conceal, don't feel.

Okay, that was better. I felt the air start to slowly climb back up in temperature. It was still cold, but I had on the same outfit at the party. The cold never bothered me anyways.

Conceal, don't feel.

I subconciously tug my gloves on tighter, eyes furrowed in concentration. Just lift the frost up from the ground and send it away in sparkles, just like you did with Anna those times. No, not that one time when I froze the room when I had struck her.

Conceal, don't feel.

It was warm again, so I was content with that. I went back inside and hid under the covers, eventually falling prisoner to sleep.

Jack's POV

Crap, I'm going to be late! I burst out the door, running down the driveway to my car. I add a little ice so I can slide along. No one was here, so no one could witness my amazing winter powers. Sure, I could just ask the wind to fly me to school but a patch of ice that melts away in the blink of an eye attracks much less prying eyes than a flying boy.

"Come on, start," I mutter to my piece-of-junk Chevy. It growls in disagreement, but thankfully rumbles to life. I drive out to school. This is going to be fun.

Elsa's POV

"Come on, Anna, let's not be late on our first day!" I called up the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah, lighten up, Elsa," she calls, nonchalantly descending the staircase.

"Um, hello? We need to be on real-time, not Anna-time."

"But I like Anna-time," Anna pouts.

"Let's just go, Rapunzel and Aunt Lillian are waiting in the car." I laugh.

She follows. Her hair is braided in the usual, with a deep green shirt, jean capris and her favorite Sperrys.

I had attempted to recreate the french braid from last night, and it didn't turn out half bad. It was quite a bit more volumized, however. I was wearing a plain grey t-shirt, jean capris as well, and the new skye blue Converses I had bought before coming here.

The drive to school was short and sweet, to sum it up. With Anna and Rapunzel blabbing on about school, I shoved in my headphones and stared out the window.

A touch of frost designs started to creep in at the corner of the window, but I quickly wiped it away, horrified.

Corona High School, or, I guess as Rapunzel called it, CHS, was surprising quite big for a small town. It had multiple stairs leading up to the glass doors, with a statue of some sort of beast in the middle. To the sides and, well, everywhere there were students filing in. We then spotted Merida and Flynn.

The three of us strolled over, greeting each other. Hiccup came hobbling towards us a few minutes later, seemingly from out of nowhere.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Hi," we all said. All of a sudden, a group of highly fashionized girls came walking by. The leader, a pale black-haired girl wearing a frilly brown skirt and a long-sleeved green blouse, strutted along. They all seemed to narrow their eyes, and I could only assume that this was the famous Heather. She had her glossy hair in a fishtail braid to the left of her shoulder, while her bangs hung to the right. She had a pointed chin and a small purse. Where would she hold her school supplies? I myself had a simple royal blue shoulder bag and Anna had a black back-pack. Most everyone here either carried their books or had a back-pack. Heather came with her group and smiled right at...me.

"Hi, sweetie," she said with a very fake smile. I overexaggerate my looking around, as if, are you talking to me?

"I'm Heather," she continues.

"I could see that," I say.

"Well, since you're new, would you like for me to show you around during lunch or something?"

"Um, no thanks, I could just get one of these guys too," I say back awkwardly.

"Oh. Well, if you would like me too, just ask away!" She says too cheerily. It might not have seemed like she was bad, and that I was giving her the cold shoulder (no pun intended), but she just rubbed me the wrong way.

"Oh, by the way, there's someone else you have to meet, he wasn't at the party last night. Although I specifically told him to be there." Rapunzel said.

"Who?" Anna asks.

"Actually, here he comes now."

A very tall guy with shaggy blond hair comes walking up.

"Hi," he greets awkwardly, staring at Anna and me.

"Hey, Kristoff, look, my cousins are here!" Rapunzel squeaks.

"Oh," Kristoff says. "Hi." He repeats.

"Hi," I say back.

"Hi, I'm Anna," Anna says friendly.

"Why do you have a white streak in your hair?" Kristoff asks.

"Oh," Anna exclaims, looking to me for help.

"Actually, she was born with it," I cut in to the rescue.

"Really? Becuase I don't remember-" Rapunzel started but Anna cut in.

"Oh? Well, we should probably go in and get our schedules!"

We all file into the doorway, met by a very large man.

"Hello," he booms in a very loud Russian accent. "I am new principle here! My name is Mr. North."

He looks slightly intimidating, but has a rather jolly personality.

Jack then comes rushing. Great.

"Hey guys, sorry, my truck wouldn't start-" He freeezes upon seeing Mr. North.

"Ah, Mr. Frost, may I talk to you? Come to my office." Mr. North beckons.

"Uh, okay," Jack says, flustered.

"What would the new principle want to see Jack for?" Kristoff whispers to Hiccup.

"I bet his personality was forewarned," Flynn joined. "Which actually doesn't make sense, seeing as I'm the one with the criminal record."

"Wait, what?" I butt in.

"Oh ya' ye didn' kno'?" Merida says.

"Um, obviously not," I say.

"Yeah, stole some sort of jewerly from the town hall. Pricelesss artifact or something. And I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for those Stabbington brothers," he spits out their titles, even though he just admitted to stealing something. Why wasn't I aware of this?

And to be honest, he sounded quite proud of it.

"Um, okay, moving on now." I walk forward. Flynn couldn't be all that bad, especially if Rapunzel had a crush on him, but still. A criminal record?

"Hi, I say to the office girl. "Um, Elsa Summers?"

'Summers' was the unofficial last name that Anna and I had decided on. Well we couldn't just come in here and use our real names. Princesses Elsa and Anna of Arendelle was sure to raise some suspicions.

"Here you go," the lady gives me a sheet after rumaging through some files.

"Thanks," I say, waiting for Anna and the rest of them. I scim through my schedule. First period is english, second is free period, third choir, fourth math, then lunch (it seemed like this was an open campus school), after that fifth period science, sixth period PE, and seventh history. Awesome.

"Hey Anna, let me see your schedule," I say. We switch papers. Looks like we only have choir and history together. "Darn," I express.

After all the rest, turns out Anna and Kristoff have almost every class together, Rapunzel and Flynn have english, and history with me, Rapunzel included in choir. Hiccup has much of the same as me, too. English, math, science, PE and history.

I wonder about Jack... wait, no, why would I even think about that? I guess I should give him a chance, after all, mom always said everyone deserves a second chance. Of course, dad taught me to conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show, but, two sides of a coin I guess, huh?

Promptly, Jack comes back. He gets his schedule and looks angry.

"Hello to you too Mr. Ray of Sunshine," Hiccup says. Jack huffs and doesn't comment.

The two compare classes and happily high five.

"Yes, all the same, just like last year!" Jack says. Good for them. Why do I care?

Then I'm cut short. Oh crap. If Hiccup has most classes with me, and Jack has the same classes as him... This was going to be a long year.

Author's note: 1) apologies for my Scottish accent 2) this takes place after all of their movies are completed 3) yes, I am aware that the characters aren't young enough to be in high school 4) I'm thinking of changing the title, any creative-but-not-too-out-there suggestions? 5) i finally went through and fixed it and didn't take too long! 6) there was something else I wanted to say...hmm, I forgot. Anyways, and 7) if you are wondering where Astrid is, and just maybe what the heck is wrong with Hiccup, just wait and see...} =) *devious grin*


	4. The Said Someone

Note: By the way, no hard feelings on Heather, i actually like her very much, she just fit for what i needed *aka I couldn't remember any other characters to use* oh, and just a heads up; NEW CHARACTER! Dun dun duuuun! And this will either be a really short chapter with a another coming soon behind it or a very long one so bear with me!

Elsa's POV

"Hey, Elsa," Jack said. "Can I speak to you?"

"That depends," I glower.

"Just come on," he said, annoyed, grasping my hand. I almost gasped. He was freezing. As freezing as me. I don't think he noticed. Jack pulled me into the janitor's closet, closing the door descretely.

"You know," I start. "For all I know you could be planning to murder me and hide my body."

"Haha, very funny. Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said, okay?" My eyes widen. It's too dark in here, as there's no window on the door, so Jack doesn't see. Did he just apologize? I guess I should have seen this coming, but, nontheless, I wasn't expecting it.

I heard a very loud clatter from three feet away.

Jack swore and muttered, "Where's the Goddamn light?"

He fumbled around for a second before a small click. There was one of those old fashioned lightbulbs hanging from the ceiling, offering a dim light with a long chain dangling just above Jack's head.

"Um, thanks," I say, turning red. I curse my platinum blonde hair for not the first and certainly not the last time.

"No problem," Jack mutters. Was he slightly red as well? I couldn't tell as I refused to look at him.

"Anyways, we should probably get back to class..." I stutter.

"Yeah, um, what do you have?"

"Honestly? I forgot," I say. Of course I didn't, my memory was superb, but I'd rather not asess the knowledge that he had the same as me just quite. I enjoyed english, let's not spoil it. Of course, he had apologized. Still.

"I have english, Ms. Audrey."

"Oh, I think i do too," I say. I didn't realize that I had no idea where I was going.

"Come on, we can go together."

With that, we walk out together. I glance back, and can't help but think what the hell just happened.

Astrid's POV

"Snotlout, stop joking around, this is serious!" I yelled.

"Hey babe,, relax," he said, casually draping his arm around my shoulder. I don't even bother with hitting him, I just send a death glare and he removes it on his own. Charm.

"Look, we've had all of them hidden here for the past three years. Just becuase you suddenly decide that a change of scenery would be good for you doesn't mean that she's not going to be in any danger."

I cast a longing glance behind me. My dragon, Stormfly, is already fitting in more than me. Yes, I just said dragon. Dragons were actually a common thing on Berk, the Viking village that was our home. Yes, I also said Vikings. They still exist, Snotlout, me, the twins, and Fishlegs are part of it.

Apparently, since their Viking names were too uncommon, all of their normal names were said nicknames. Astrid may be uncommon, but it wasn't unheard of, so I get to keep my name here.

Back to the dragons ordeal. They were sort of like insects, many different kinds and looks and colors. Stromfly, my dragon, was called a Deadly Nadder. She's one of the four main types of dragons. Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare's name was Hookfang. The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut had a Hiddeous Zippleback named Barf and belch. Last but maybe a little least, Fishlegs had a Gronkle named Meatlug. Pardon the strange names, we were Vikings after all. Not that anyone here could ever find out.

Four years ago, dragons were the most feared speicies known to Vikings. So of course we hunted them. Then, something changed. The four main types of dragons were the most common hunted and seen. But there were five species that would hunt us. The last one... I stopped and bit my lip at the memory.

No, Astrid. I scolded myself. You've managed to get the rest of the Vikings on the same side as the dragons without him, you can last longer than a few hours without remembering him.

Long story short, I wasn't the one who discovered dragons... Someone else did, someone... That someone found and tamed the most incredible and rare dragon of all time; the Night Fury. Then, there was a battle and Too- uh, the Night Fury and the said someone died. Us who he helped tame the rest of the dragons continued on and now Berk was the greatest Viking village known.

All of us took the loss of that someone greatly, but life goes on. It wasn't my job to dwell in the past. Come on, I was a Viking warrior, a dragon rider, and we don't cry.

But a small tear slide out and fell to the ground. Nadders weren't supposed to have profound hearing, but Stormfly perked up as soon as the offending tear landed and splashed silently on my hand. She came over and nudged me.

"Hey, girl," I said, giving her face a little rub. She crooned. The dragons would remain our secret. No one could find out. I had always been busy at Berk and it gave me an excuse not to go with the rest of the gang to this new school. I had finally been persuaded so here I was this year.

"It's okay. I know you're thinking about-"

"Don't! Just don't say it," I wavered.

Snotlout placed a supportive hand on my shoulder, not in the least flirtatious. Despite what he was before, Snotlout had very much surprisingly come through the best. He had grown up, helped a lot with the developing trust between Vikings and dragons, and was unofficially my second in command. The best change was that now he knew when it was okay to tease and when to stop and be a friend.

I hug Stormfly's huge face for a moment longer before turning away.

"Okay," I say, suddenly over my burst of emtion. "Let's get this over with."

"There's the Astrid I know and love," Snotlout pushed me, walking on.

"Hey Snotlout?" He stops and turns around.

"Yeah?"

I laugh. "I never ever thought I'd ever say this, but thank you."

He looks puzzled for a second, but responds with, "Your welcome."

Jack's POV

So the apology with Elsa had gone okay. I was so embarrassed, though. Curse having this white hair that made the red on my face stand out. Walking to class with Elsa, I suddenly remembered the meeting with North.

~flashback~

"What are you doing here?" I say as soon as he closes the door.

"Nice to see you are bright as ever."

"North," I warn.

"Ah yes. Well, there is something strange. Something that all of your newfound friends have in common. Even Manny does not understand it."

"What? But my Guardian duties haven't been needed in over four hundred years! The last time was with Pi..." I fade off, realization coming to mind.

"North, Pitch isn't-"

"Fortunately, Pitch isn't part of this. As far as Manny knows, in any how." I sigh in relief.

"Then what's going on?" I ask.

"Jack, I don't even know. Didn't you ever wondered why everyone here can see you? And why they can see me? What I do know is that when you came here last year, it wasn't by accident. And this is surely going to be one very confusing sleigh ride." North cut me off.

Suddenly, a rip in space occured right next to North. He went off in Russian in something that I could only assume were cuss words.

I braced for something terrible. Maybe darkness, maybe something worse...

And then two elves popped out of the snowglobe portal.

"Agh, seriously? I told you hundred times..." Once again, North started going off in Russian. I decided that then was a good time to leave.

~end flashback~

My face must have been in a very contorted image, for Elsa was shaking my arm.

"What? What?" I say, snapping out of it.

"Well, you looked like you were deep in thought, but didn't you say room 659?" She said.

"Oh, yeah. I guess we're here." I add, rubbing the back of my neck. I look down at my leg. I had subconciously been limping the whole time, fortunately. The bad knee allowed me to get out of most active activities. The truth was, I was very good at them. In fact, noticably good. I'll allow Hiccup to remain the athletic one.

Yes, I know, shocker, but I did say Hiccup. It may seem like Flynn would be the super sporty one, but the only thing Flynn likes is football. Funny, the only thing Hiccup is slightly bad in is football. He just doesn't have the build for it. Don't get me wrong, he's plently strong, even though he's in nothing but track and basketball. And soccer, and baseball, and even tennis. For such a scrawny kid you'd think he would be in the lows but no, he's got a double threat of ports and 4.0 GPA.

I notice Elsa doesn't go in, and she just fidgets with her gloves. Wait, gloves?

Well, speak for yourself, Jack, you walk around with what looks like a sheperd's crook.

Shut up, self.

"Don't worry, Ms. Audrey's super nice. She's also the art teacher." I try to comfort.

"Thanks," she says nervously.

"Yeah, come on, you'll love it." I comment and push open the door.

Heather and Snotlout's crew are already there, along with a new but pretty blonde haired girl. She keeps it in some sort of elaborate braid with a brown headband that has dulled studs. She looks sporty and tough and reminds me strongly of Merida. She is part of their group, but doesn't look like she belongs. It's like she's surrounded by people but is completely by herself.

She also reminds me of me.

I remember the first time, walking through that town. I hate the memory. But I had tons of believers. Everyone here could see me.

Elsa sets her things down in a corner, and I sit beside her, propping my feet on the desk.

"Make yourself comfortable much?" She tries to lighten the mood.

I smirk. Before I can say anything, Hiccup comes (falling) through the doorway. Even though he was super athletic didn't mean he a was a bad target for bullies. He turned red as everyone stared at him. That leg must make it easier for people to trip him.

A very loud crash echoes out as the very heavy textbook the new blonde girl was holding fell to the floor, her face looks up at her. It was her turn to flush.

She mumbled, "Excuse me," and walked to the door.

Hiccup was just picking himself up, when the blonde tripped while she wasn't looking where she was going. They both went flying to the ground. Hiccup got back up.

"I am so, so, sorry, are you okay?" He said quickly, offering to help her up.

She looked up at him, staring at his face with an unrecognizable emotion. They stared at each other for a second longer, Hiccup's face getting redder while the gir's face was getting whiter, as if she'd seen a ghost. Then she got up, ignoring his still outstretched hand, and burst out of the room.

What just happened?

Hiccup POV

Oh my goodness, I cannot believe I just did that. I didn't even see who pushed me as I was opening the door. Then I had to run into that really pretty girl. Was she new? She probably thought I was a total clutz. Oh my gosh can I just die right now?

Astrid's POV

I tripped. I never trip. But I couldn't even be surprised. I just had to get out of there, and fast. He, he had changed. So much. And was I mistaken or did he have a prosthetic leg? It didn't matter. He was here. He was alive. And

he

looked

right

through

me.

Cliff hanger! Lol so a bit of a long one. Sorry for making Astrid a little (lot) over the top emotional here, but if you put 2 and 2 together then take a wild guess *#sarcasm, jk, not that wierd peoples* then you kinda can't blame her. Next chapter is gunna be mostly HTTYD, i'm thinking maybe some reversed roleplay? *wink wink;P* Anyways, imma still waiting on new title suggestions, open to any- and every- one. Don't forget to post a review!


	5. Finding the Truth(Maybe)

note: thank you Rulesofnature626 you gave me an idea for later:) has anyone else been busy dying eggs? No? Just me? Anyways, the chapter you have all been waiting for! Well, at least I have...

Hiccup's POV

That poor blonde girl. The track meet went long, so I couldn't help but think about her when it was over. It was like she had seen a ghost, Jack had told me. Maybe she was just strange, that would explain it. After all, I guess she was the newest addition to Snotlout's crew. What kind of a name is Snotlout?

That was like the strangest thing in the world.

Well, fine, second strangest thing. But the first was my secret. No one could ever find out about it. If they did...well, let's just say it wouldn't end up pretty.

The only reason I'm here was becuase I needed to stop running. I basically faked transferring here, and lived in the woods with my secret. It wasn't hard to hack into the system, change a few things, and bam, I was in.

Everyone else was normal, but no, only me. Only I had to live with this giant secret. Ugh, I hated this!

Suddenly, a piercing scream echoed around me. It was terrifying. I stopped, pausing for a second before setting off in a dead run.

Oh no, please tell me no, please tell me no...

Suddenly, a giant black figure leaped from the shadows of the forest, tackling me to the ground.

"Nice dragon," I say, completely helpless.

A very large and very slobbery tongue licks me right smack in the face

"Eww, Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out!"

Toothless seemed to shrug and got off of me.

Yes, Toothless was a dragon. A large, black, winged, plasma-breathing beast. He was also my secret and my best friend.

When I woke up four years ago, I was on a very deserted beach, completly in the dark. Then, the darkness seemed to unfurl. Little did I know that I was enveloped in a dragon's- Toothless's wings. I couldn't remember how I got there, what I was doing, or even where I was from. All I remembered was that my name was Hiccup, and that Toothless was about to be in danger.

I also woke up missing a leg.

Imagine the surprise that had on me. I guess, my father eventually found me. He didn't know about Toothless, and tried to kill him. I stopped him, persuaded him to not, and he took me home.

Outcast island. It was strange place with strange people, strange clothes, and strange traditions. Funny, nothing ever jogged my memory. But I grew up there. I never felt like I belonged, so me and Toothless headed off.

It was quite a journey, seeing that I was just getting used to a handcrafted prosthetic leg and Toothless couldn't fly. Oh right, I forgot to mention that. Toothless was missing part of his tail for as long as I could remember (which was extremely vague) and left him grounded.

We somehow found our way to this land. Toothless almost got killed before we realized that this land wasn't used to accomodating dragons. We journeyed for a while longer before I met Jack. He was going to a new school, so I decided to follow him.

We became friends and now here we were.

Toothless snortedbringing me back to reality.

"Hey, bud," I say, rubbing underneath his chin. He purrs and I instantly feel guilty for not wanting this secret. Toothless wasn't a burden. Besides, he was the ony link to my past, the only thing that I could remember, even if there were large gaps. Like, how did I come to care about him? How did he loose his tail?

More to the point, how did I loose a leg without not even my father knowing how?

I had only stayed at home for little than a week before I set out to find answers. Four years later, I had nothing and was now hding every fiber of my true being.

Toothless was always happy. He'd protect me when I needed protecting, comforted me when I needed comforting, and wasn't afraid to slap me with his remaining half of a tail even when I didn't need it.

I was sad that he couldn't fly, however. He always seemed to watch birds when they flew overhead with an envious stare.

I have to admit, the thought of actually riding Toothless terrified me. Sure I trusted him with my life, but actually flying was a whole different conceapt. He was like a large dog to me, and people don't ride dogs, period.

Toothless lays down after blasting a ring of fire. I think it's funny how he does that. It is very familiar and fills me with a memory that I can't bring to mind.

When the ground finally cools, I lay beside him. I think to earn a nap, but I don't sleep. Somethng holds me to stop and wait. For what I have no idea.

Astrid's POV

Just run, I think. Run and aim, and throw.

I charge the tree with my favorite battle axe held high above my head.

The axe comes down with a satisfying thunk.

"You know, it's not considered 'normal' to disappear and not return to school," a voice says behind me.

"You. Shut. Up." I growl, throwing the axe behind me, missing Snotlout's ducking head by a couple feet.

"That was a little close," he whistled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I roared, leaping at him.

He barely escaped again, suddenly confused. "Tell you what?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe that he was here, that maybe even he was ALIVE?"

"What are you talking about?"

My face reddened with fury, and I dared to yell the name of the someone that i had long thought was dead. "Hiccup. Horrendus. Haddock."

Snotlout's eyes widened.

"Maybe you've heard of him?" I say dangerously quiet.

"Hi...Hiccup's alive?" He whisperes.

That's it. Not even the strongest shield could save him from my fist in his face. He is sailed five feet back and I ignore the throbbing sensation building in my hand. I clench it, welcoming the pain.

"You muttonhead! How could you not know? You are such an idiot! I am going to kill you!"

"Hey, hey, hey," he tried to defend himself, messaging his chin and backing away. "Killing here is considered a very high offense."

"Screw the laws here! You better have a damn good reason for not telling me!" I yelled, about to punch him again. Hard.

"Stop! What are you talking abou?"

"What am I talking about? He was right in front of your eyes! How could you not see him?"

"Wait a minute, are you saying that kid with the missing leg is Hiccup? Last I checked, a) he had two legs, and b) he was dead."

I inhaled a very deep breath and punched him again. This time was a little harder than I intended and it knocked him out cold. Hey, sometimes accidents are accomplishments.

"Watch him," I mutter to Hookfang as I mount Stormfly. We take off, going for a very fast fly around the forest.

~the next day~

What ws I thinking? I can't face him again today. Surely he knows me, he has to. How could he forget Snotlout, the twins, Fishlegs, his father, the dragons, even his own, Toothless?

How could he forget me?

I'll admit, if there was anything he'd remember it would be Toothless. As much as it pangs me to know, I do. Maybe he just didn't recongnize me. Maybe he ran away. There has to be an explaination to why he was never found after the fight.

I'll just go talk to him and-

"Oof!" A person crashed into me.

"Hey, watch where you're going you-" I snarled, but stopped. "Hi-Hi..."

"Oh, hey, I know you," Hiccup says.

"You do?" I say hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about yesterday, that was completely my fault, I didn't see you, and yeah..." He trails off.

I fail in hiding my disappointment. So then I was right. He really didn't remember.

"Um, anyways, see you around." I say quietly and shyly, completely un-Astrid.

"Oh, hey! I didn't catch your name!" He says as I'm walking away.

"You don't know it, let's just leave it at that." I reply somberly and walk off.

I hurry to the bathroom and have a good, hard (but silent) cry.

Hiccup's POV

That girl was silent throughout the whole day. I had multiple classes with her, and the only class where she was completely alone with her was third period mechanics. I enjoyed that class, I always seemed to hack a knack for it.

But, Jack was in that class so I sat with him and watched her out of the corner of my eye.

When school was over, I walked around a little before track. It was a select team, so we practiced through summer. The only bad part was that we got back in the groove right when school started.

I sit down on a bench, deciding that track could wait today. Let them wonder. I wouln't get kicked off, I was one of the best runners. I decided to skip.

I walked back to the woods, going to find Toothless. I stopped for a rest against a tree. Suddenly a twig snapped, echoing around me.

I snap up, alert.

"H-hello?" I call out instinctively. "Toothless?"

I hear a gasp, and catch sight of something duck behind a tree.

"Hey!" I shout. I slowly walk over, and am three feet away from the tree when the blonde girl steps out, giving me a heart attack.

"What the- why would you do that?" I sputter, gasping for breath.

"Hiccup, I can explain, I was just-"

"Stalking me in the woods? What is wrong with you? And wait, how do you know my name? Nevermind, what were you doing?"

"I was, um," she doesn't finish. For some unknown reason, I turn around and sprint away.

"Hiccup wait!" She calls, following in pursuit. She won't catch me. She doesn't know the woods like I do.

Suddenly, I'm sent sprawling to the ground with a nice mouthfull of moss.

"Ow, I say, starting to get up. But then I'm turned over and the girl is pinning me down.

"I'm sorry, okay? I was just-"

"Following me around? Let me up and ow, you've got a tight grip," I say, squirming helplessly.

"Look, I-"

"Just stop! Let me up!" I keep cutting her off. I'm suddenly angry. Who is she to follow me around, tackle me, and make a fool of me?

"I just want to-"

"Astrid get off of me!" I yell. I didn't even mean to.

The girl is so startled she lets go, and I run away again.

How did she even catch me? Either I didn't have that much of a head start or she was wicked fast. Whatever.

I keep running, until I come to a clearing. I breathe and rest.

Astrid's POV

What the heck? He remembered my name. Did he even know he remembered my name? No, he could have found it out from someone at school. He wouldn't remember me.

But if I could get Toothless back in his mind, I could maybe jog his memory about some things.

Instead of pursuing him again, I run back to Stormfly.

"No time to explain, girl, come on," I say and we fly off in search of Hiccup.

Oh, come on, how hard can one guy with a prosthetic leg run?

Then, Stormfly catches something, and dives down. It's Hiccup. He's in a clearing, catching his breath. I take a deep breath. Here we go.

We land, startling Hiccup. When he turned around I don't think he expected Stormfly. If I weren't so focused on the task of hand, I would've laughed at his face.

I don't think it helped when Stormfly's eyes narrowed and she tried to attack him. I had to jump in between them, telling her that he was a friend. She backed off but just barely.

"But what...and you...huh...what is that?" He stammered.

"Uh, Hiccup, Stormfly. Stormfly, Hiccup," I announce awkwardly, still with my arms held up to hold Stormfly back. She shakes her head, and snorts at him threateningly. I feel a wave of dejá vú.

Hiccup shakes his head disapprovingly, a little terrified, and angrily. Then he runs away. Again. What is with this Hiccup and running?

I mount up again, flying after him. I guess now would be a good time for payback.

Hiccup screams as Stormfly reluctantly grabs his arm with her foot.

He continues to scream. Did I sound like that? He grasps at her foot like I did, and I wonder if it was for the same reason. No, it's not that I wanted that beast to let go, quite the opposite. I was above the ground, I was praying to Thor that he wouldn't drop me.

I decide to continue the payback and I have Stormfly drop him on a high tree branch. He clings to it as we land (much less gracefully than Toothless ever could, what could I say, she was a Nadder).

"Astrid, get me down from here!" He yells angrily, trying his hardest not to show fear. I wince inwardly. He said my name again.

"Not until you let me explain," I say back.

"I am not listening to anything you have to say!" He replies, swinging closer to a more suppostive area of the branch.

"You look hilarious. And while we're at it, then I won't speak, just let me show you." I say, holding out a hand. I bite my bottom lip at the painful tug this scene brings to mind. I wonder if somewhere in Hiccup's mind, he was remembering this. Somewhere he must've, he was saying almost the exact same things I had.

He looks down, debating. Eventually, he pulls himself up to balance. Except, instead of where he pulled himself ono Stormfly, his prosthetic leg had different ideas. He slipped and fell.

Once again, he started screaming. This time, I couldn't blame him.

"Crap," I mutter and dive down with Stormfly.

My stomach comes up to my throat but I ignore it. I wasn't as skillful as Hiccup had been, so we only caught him when he almost hit the ground. He didn't die, so that was a plus.

He gripped to me like death, and didn't look up.

"Hiccup, you're safe now," I say. Of course, at that time, Stormfly decides to take another dive bomb.

"Stormfly!" I cry out, but she doesn't listen.

Hiccup screams again as she goes through an elaborate pattern of twists, turns, barrels, banks and dives. Now you know what it feels like, you jerk, I can't help but think.

"Stormfly, stop!" I shriek, but, again, she doesn't listen to me.

"Okay! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Just get me off. Right now!" Hiccup pleads while we are in another spinning dive bomb.

Suddenly, Stormfly fans out her wings and we are jerked against her back. Then, she glides like the good dragon I had origonally trained her to be.

Hiccup finally stops clinging to me for dear life and opens his eyes. He's amazed by what he sees, judging from the gasp. I can't help but smile. I send a silent thanks to Stormfly, even though she may or may not have just ruined my motivation to fly for the next week.

"Wow," Hiccup comments when we fly out of the clouds, having a bird's eye view of Corona.

"It's amazing," he mutters.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it." I smiled.

"Hey?" He asked.

"What?"

"Why does this seem so familiar?"

I pause at that. I had to tell him... Didn't I? But, how could I?

"Um," but I haven't got anything.

"Ugh, my stomach still is in knots." He complains.

"Mine too," I admit.

"Really?" He says, surprised.

"Actually, I'm not a good of a rider as-" I cut off. I was about to say as good of a rider as you. I look down, suddenly very interested in one of Stormfly's spikes. She looks back at me with an encouraging glimpse.

"Yes?" Hiccup asks.

"Nothing," I respond. "Let's just back down."

"Okay," he says willingly.

We land in a clearing. Stormfly sets down a bit heavier than normal, but we both gratefully slide off.

"Wow, flying was amazing. You know, when we weren't doing those flips."

"Okay, Hiccup, I have something to tell you." I burst out.

"What is it?"

I sigh and turn around. "I'm not the only one with a dragon." I begin.

"Does Snotlout and his friends have them too?" Hiccup guesses.

I stare at him, astonished.

"Just guessing, they're your friends, after all." He claims.

"Yes, but Hiccup... Okay, here's how it's going to be. You're going to sit down and listen to me, no matter how crazy it sounds, and save the questions for afterwards."

"Okay," he says uncertainly.

"Yes, my, er, friends have dragons as well. But where we came from, a village called Berk, we used to hunt dragons. Now, we bond with them, and that's all thanks to one very special Vi- um, person."

"Is that special person you?" He says, raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't I say no questions until the end?" I snap.

"Sorry."

"Anyways," I take a deep breath again. "No, Hiccup, that person was not me. This person was different from the rest of us. When he found a dragon in the woods that he had shot down, he didn't kill it like the rest of us would have. He let it go, and eventually he tamed it. Then, I found out, and he made me see how dragons weren't bad." I pause to glance at Stormfly, smiling. "Without him, I would never have had Stormfly. Well, his father didn't agree, and when he found something that his father had been searching for for all of eternity, he took the dragon and disowned his son. The son didn't give up, though. He showed his friends how to tame dragons, and they went to help out before the father got everyone killed. He defeated the mother dragon in an epic one on well, technically two showdown, but then we never found him or his dragon after it."

"That's a very interesting tale, but why do I care?"

"Becuase, Hiccup, " I gulp. "That person is you."

Hiccup's POV

I stare dumbfounded at the girl. What? No way. That couldn't be true.

"No, no, no, you've got it all wrong, my father is from an island called Outcast Island and no one there likes dragons, trust me."

She laughed at this. "Outcast Island? Whoever would've thought that of all the silly things to remember? Um, sorry, but Outcasts are Berk's number one enemy. Whatever you heard isn't true. You're from Berk...and you're a Viking."

"Slow down, this isn't true. How can you even say this?"

My denial must've gotten to her, for she then exploded.

"Hiccup Horrendus Haddock, why don't you remember me? Why don't you remember who you are? You have to at least try! Do you have any idea what we ent through after we thought you had died? Do you have any idea what I went through?"

I started to back up, slowly. This girl was a lunatic. And who would give me such a name liek 'Hiccup Horrendus Haddock?'

"Don't you remember Toothless?" She says much quieter.

I freeze. How did she know about Toothless?

"Wait a minute," she said. "You know Toothless. Is he still alive?"

I hesitated. But she knew about Toothless, she supposedly knew where I came from. Heck, I had a dragon who couldn't fly, was being a Viking all that strange?

The answer was yes. Yes it was.

"Yes, he's alive." I whisper.

"Really? How's his flight? I assume his old thing got broken and that you made a new one..."

"Flight? What are you talking about? Toothless and I can't and don't even know how to fly," this was a strange girl. For claiming to know all about his past, she sure didn't know much about his version of man's best friend.

"What are you talking about? You and Toothless were the best. And only, but close enough."

"How? Toothless is missing part of his tail. Has for as long as I've remembered. Unless he lost it in that crazy fight, he can't fly!"

"Yes, he can. And you were the one who 'got rid' of his tail, when you shot him down, remember?"

"What? I did that to him?" I ask astounded and horrified. What kind of friend did that?

"In all fairness, you didn't know him then, and you were trying to kill a dragon so your father would finally be proud of you." She crossed her arms.

"You know, my dad doesn't sound like the best person inthe world."

"Well, he wasn't the best father. But when you came through even when he didn't, you both forgave each other. He was one of the most heart broken when you were never..." She broke off.

I suddenly got the sense to comfort her. "Do...do you want to see Toothless?"

She brightened at this.

"Really?"

"Sure, and by the way, as you already know apparently, I'm Hiccup. I'm sorry I don't remember you. What's your name and were you an important person back then?"

She pauses. "The first one, actually, I think you do remember, as you've said it twice today. The second..." She looked down. "No. I, I wasn't important. I just knew you, so don't fret over not remembering me."

"Uh, okay." I say. "But wait, I don't know your name, and I've certainy never said it."

"Actually you have. Which I found strange. Somewhere, you must remember. And if you can't, I'm Astrid."

"Astrid," I repeated. I searched desperately for some sort of spark of recongnition, but she must've been right. I guess I hadn't really known her from before.

"Let's go find Toothless," I suggest.

We travel back to the clearing where Toothless was supposed to be.

"Hey, bud!" I called.

"Hmm," Astrid said thoughtfully.

"What?" I give her a look.

"Nothing. Just that, you still call Toothless that," she smiled.

I turn back around to calling him, suddenly wincing in pain.

"Are you okay?" She asks not very concerned.

"Oh, yeah, you know. Pain, love it!" I smired back. "Im gunna be sore tomorrow!"

"I suggest not going for another dragon ride with that many combinations." She said plainly.

"Well darn, there goes my Saturday."

"Ha ha, very funny."

Toothless comes running throught the woods, then.

He glances at me and tackles Astrid to the ground, licking her.

"Hey, Toothless, I missed you too!" She laughed.

I have to admit, I was a little jealous that Toothless remembered everything and I didn't. He obviously knew her, but I couldn't remember one thing that ever happened with her. She was super pretty, strong, and tough. Exactly what I'd think of for a Viking girl.

Wait, what? Dragons made sense, but I couldn't be a Viking. I wasn't strong enough. The only reason I was fit as I was now was becuase I had been on the run for four years.

"Alright, Toothless, we need to go," I say, abruptly.

"Oh, yeah, I need to go find the others." Astrid gets up.

"You're not going to tell them about me, are you?" I say, stopping her.

She pauses, then replies, "How about I tutor you in everything you need to remember, then you can meet them, okay?"

"Okay," I nodded. I guess there was no harm done in listening to what she thought my past was. I couldn't exactly accept that a random stranger comes out of nowhere with a dragon telling me that she knows where I came from, but I still had to know.

I push into her shoulder.

"Hey!" She says.

"That's for kidnapping me," I say, smiling.

She gives me a confused stare. I turn very red as a thought pops up in my mind. I think, what the heck.

Then I lean down and quickly kiss her on the cheek. She freezes in surprise, unsure of what to do.

"That's for," my face is burning up. "Everything else."

Then I turn around and run back into the woods with Toothless, leaving her dumbfounded.


	6. New Friends and Acquaintences

**So imma try to start to get the ball rolling with Elsa and Jack, but be warned, im not a very sappy person so my apologies. Well, I'll just start stop rambling on and let you read now...**

Elsa's POV

In science, we're supposed to get some major project. That's awesome, especially since it was literally the third day of school! It was supposed to be a partner activity.

Great. Hiccup and Jack would surely be partners, and I didn't know anyone. And, judging from those nine years of shutting Anna and the world out, I wasn't very good at making friends.

But, to our surprise, when the teacher told us to choose partners, Hiccup gravitated to the new blonde girl.

"So, um, I guess partners?" Jack turned to me.

"If I have to," I smirk.

"Hey, there are plenty of people here who would love to take your place," he smiled.

I laugh and say, "Name one. And anyways, why are you even doing this?"

"Doing what?" He asks innocently.

"Being nice to me."

"Well, Rapunzel sort of told me too, and, I kind of owe it to you. Anna too, but that's a little difficult, seeing as she's in the grade with Rapunzel..."

"You know, I've never really thought of it, but you guys have wierd names here."

"What?" He says, fakingly offended. "How is Jack wierd?"

"Well, your name's not wierd, but you have to admit, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup, Kristoff, they aren't exactly everyday names."

"And what about you, your majesty?" I cringe. Even though he was only joking it wasn't comforting to hear that. Noone could know that I was next in line for the throne of Arrendelle. "Elsa isn't normal either."

"Speak for yourself, Frost." I snap defensively. "And what's with this, 'your majesty?'"

"It suits you, as you seem like the queen of everything."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do, and, in fact, I like that; Queen Elsa."

I wince again. "Don't call me that."

"Too late, Queen Elsa, if it fits, it stays."

"Man I wish I could wipe that smirk off your face," I say. And I could, just one small little blast of frost...

No. No one must know. Jack Frost, especially.

"No, you don't, admit it, Queen Elsa, you love it," he smirks again.

"Don't flatter yourself," I accuse, rolling my eyes.

He puts his hand on his heart sarcastically. "Ouch, that hurt."

"Just shut up and go make yourself useful, will you?" I say, gesturing to the paper that we needed.

Apparently, we were supposed to choose a topic and research it, presenting why it was a problem in our ecosystem. Fun, right?

"Hey, Queen Elsa," Jack calls out when we leave.

I sigh and wait for him. "What do you want?"

"Well you never know, I could've just been asking if you wanted a million dollars."

"I don't need nor want it." I snap.

"Everyone wants a million dollars, but if you want, we could meet after school at the library to choose a topic."

"Um, okay, sure. I'm not doing anything."

"Whats your number?"

"What?" I squeak, turning slightly red.

Jack reddens as well. "Oh, I didn't mean, just, uh, you know, so over the weekends we could..."

I snap out of it. "Yeah, right, uh, here," I say, scrawling it down on a scrap piece of paper.

"Looking forward to it, Elsa!" He says. "Now let's go to PE."

"Yay," I say, even though I don't dread PE. It's nice to push my body without having to strain it from my powers. I bite my lip nervously.

Hiccup was walking with that blonde girl-Astrid, I believe her name was, so Jack was walking with only me.

I hands tingled, with wasn't a good sign. While I enjoyed PE, it was the most nerve racking, since I couldn't wear my gloves.

I picked at the hems, and I could have sworn I tasted blood. I stopped biting my lip.

The tingling sensation spread from my hands to up my arms, making me shiver.

"Are you cold?" Jack asks.

"No, it's just..." Now my stomach felt fluttery. What was this? Did my body and powers just decide to disagree with eachother today?

"I'm fine," I say, clearing my throat. "Let's just go."

"Uh, okay," he says, puzzled.

In the locker room, that girl, Astrid is in there. Hm, I hadn't noticed her before. Maybe becuase our lockers were on the opposite sides.

I change into some yoga pants and a sweat shirt, then go over. Why I am is completely foreign to me.

"Uh, hi," I greet shyly.

"Hi," she says back.

"Astrid, right?" I ask.

She nods. "And you're Elsa?"

"Yep," I say, not bothering to ask how she knew this.

"Did you hear what we're doing today?" She says.

"No, what?" I say dreadfully.

"Relay," she says excitedly. This girl must be really active.

"Oh, that doesn't sound too bad," I say. I don't nessecarily like running but I don't despise it like Anna.

"Yeah," she responds, shutting her locker closed. We both have our signature braids in, and she wears thin sweats and a simple pullover. She looks absolutely amazing and I can't help but feel just the tiniest bit insecure.

We head out together, beginning to stretch when Jack and Hiccup come out.

"Hey," I say. Astrid nods in hello.

"Relay today," Jack announces.

"Don't remind me," Hiccup mutters.

"I thought you liked to run," Astrid scoffed at Hiccup, with a look that almost suggested an inside joke.

"I do, but not when I have a two hour track meet basically right after it." He grumbled.

"Aw, poor baby," I laugh.

Hiccup pouts, and Jack laughs at him. "You look pitiful, I can't help you," Jack shrugs.

"Let's get into teams of four," the teacher calls out. I still hadn't bothered to learn most of their names.

Astrid looked questioningly over to Snotlout and Heather, but they had already formed a team with the twins.

"Wanna be on our team? We need a fourth person," Hiccup asks awkwardly.

She seems to sigh in relief. "Sure."

We are all ending up in running four miles as a team. So much fun.

"So, Hiccup," Jack said. "Do you want to finish? I can go first and the girls can go in between. We could use the best runner for the end."

"Actually, I think Astrid's gunna give me a run for my money. But I'll do whatever."

Astrid smiles and says, "I'll go third."

So Jack goes first, I run second, sending Astrid off to let Hiccup finish. I found it odd that he was so good at sports when he had a major handicap.

"On your mark," Mrs. What's-her-face says, staring at her stopwatch. "Get set, go!"

Jack darts out, but falls back soon becuase of his crippled leg. As he dashed to my checkpoint, I couldn't help but feel a little over pressured. I hadn't run in who knows how long, what if I wasn't good enough?

Jack must've seen my worried face, becuase then, he took a few moments of focus to wink at me and blow me a kiss. I roll my eyes. Something small and cold hits me in the nose. I look up. It was kind of gloomy, a raindrop must have hit me...

All of a sudden, I felt happy, energized. I felt like bursting out laughing. I held in a fit of laughter at Jack came up with a rediculous grin, tagging me to go.

I feel like skipping in joy, but I sprint off, nontheless.

Surprisingly, I stay towards the front of the pack. I let out a laugh, and half the runners looked at me like I was crazy. I stop laughing and redden slightly, but I'm still in this random good mood.

I come to Astrid's checkpoint second, sending her off. She quickly overtakes the first runner, quite a few paces in front now and still going. Wow she was fast.

Then, it was Hiccup's turn.

If you've ever seen a person with a prosthetic leg run, it was nothing like this. He was amazing. It was like he was flying off the ground. True to his word, Astrid could probably have kept up with him. But he was still extremely fast.

By the time my turn came around again, I wasn't as much in the happy mood as before, but I still could keep a good pace. We all had to run four times around to our origonal checkpoints. By the end, my legs were screaming in pain and my chest hurt, but I felt very refreshed.

We went inside where I gulped down some water. Hiccup and Astrid looked barely winded, and Jack looked a little better than me. I bet it was hard with his leg.

After we finished, we basically sat around until the end of class.

The final period, history, was the only class that all of us had together. The teacher was really nice and he let us choose our own seats as long as we didn't mind calling out role.

"Hey Astrid, you should sit with us," I invite as we walk down the halls.

"That'd be a nice break from Heather and Snotlout. If I hear them go at it again I'm seriously going to vomit."

"Ha ha, no problem. Plus, you meet all of our friends."

"Okay," she says.

Jack and Hiccup walk in front of us. The hall isn't big enough for four people to walk side by side.

When we get there, we're the first ones there. Which is surprising especially since we came from the gym. We all grab seats in a big row, settling in. Hiccup and Jack sit on the other side of Astrid and me.

Suddenly, a very familiar fiery redhead with two braids sits down next to me.

"Hi Elsa and Elsa's friend!" Anna says cheerily. Kristoff plops down next to her with a brief hello to me.

"Anna, this is Astrid." I say.

"Hi, I'm Anna. Oh and this wierdo over here is Kristoff. " Anna says, pulling the poor guy into the conversation.

"Ow," Kristoff says, protesting to Anna.

"Oh you'll live you big baby." She laughs.

I raise my one eyebrow. Looks like these two have gotten close. Anna is too oblivious to notice anything and I'm pretty sure Kristoff would be too awkward to even think about the thongs that were running through my mind, but still. They made a cute pair.

Merida, Flynn, and Rapunzel came in together, sitting down. They were all introduced to Astrid, and Merida and Astrid seemed to hit it off well.

Which, couldn't help but bring a small pang of jealousy. It was stupid, I know, but the first friend I make on my own (even if she had met Hiccup first) and then someone else whisks her away. I can't exactly feel bad, though. I probably would've ended up hurting her anyways. Like I always did.

Suddenly, I felt the urge to flee. I got out of my chair, and quietly slipped out of the room. Everyone was busy so they didn't notice me leave. Well, at least I thought no one did.

I was wrong.

Jack's POV

Everyone seemed to be having a good time, but then I noticed Elsa frown and slip out of the room. I used my own stealth skills and snuck out after her. Even though class was in session in five minutes, she didn't seem to care as she wandered the halls. Only a few students scattered around their lockers were out. There's a seven minute passing time in between classes, and gym had let out early.

I laugh to myself as Elsa finally finds her unknown destination; the janitor's closet where I had apologized to her on the first day. It was a perfect hiding place since the door had no windows.

I put my ear to the door quietly.

I heard her mutter "Conceal, don't feel," in a continuous chant to herself. Then I pulled away with a silent yelp. The door had suddenly turned very cold.

Had I done that? Oh no, what would she think? She couldn't find out. No one could find out! Maybe if I could rub it off as a coincidence.

Then I heard a large crash, a quick curse and Elsa say, "Not again!"

Hm, didn't have the Queen down as a clutz. Anna, definately, but Elsa always seemed so graceful.

I turned handle, letting myself in. Elsa froze in surprise.

I bow dramatically. "Greetings, Queen Elsa of... Corona."

"What are you doing here?" She snaps almost panicked.

"Relax, I just came to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine, I just needed some air." She said defensively. "Why do you even care?"

I act offended. "Hey, I'm actually a really nice guy."

"Oh, I bet," she muttered more to herself than anyone.

"God it's freezing in here," I say to her. I act cold, even though it has no effect on me. The cold actually felt nice, in my wintery spirit opinion.

"Oh, uh, yeah," she said quickly, flushing only slightly. "We should get back."

I gesture to the door, bowing again. "Queen Elsa," I say respectfully. "Ladies first."

"Exactly," she smiled back, pointing for me to go.

"Hey," I pouted. She bursts out laughing at my face. I smile too. Mission accomplished. She seemed to not smile very often, she had a nice smile... Wait what was I thinking? Elsa was a friend. I think.

"Come on, Frost." She eventually stopped laughing.

"So we're on last name basis now, are we Queen Elsa?" I smirk.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

"Um," I stop and think. "Yes, I believe you did."

"Then why aren't you?" She asks plainly.

I shrugged. "It's a free country."

"I wish," she muttered again, just barely loud enough for me to hear.

I change the subject as we walk back to class. "So where did you even come from?"

She hesitates. "Arendelle."

"Arendelle." I repeat. "Never heard of it."

She snorts. "I wouldn't think so. It's a small ki- town, and it's in, um, Greenland...?" She informs almost questionly.

"Cool."

"So what you, Mr. Frost, where does your royal pain in the butt come from?"

"Aw, you think I'm royal?" I say innocently.

"Forget it, you missed my point entirely."

We walk back into class, and our group of friends eye us suspiciously.

"What are you looking at?" I snap. They all start laughing.

"What?" Elsa asks, a red color coming to her cheeks.

"Nothing." Flynn, Merida, Hiccup, and Astrid all say simultaniously at the same time Rapunzel and Anna start chanting, "Jack and Elsa, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

They all burst out laughing again. I glare at them and Elsa sits down, saving her dagger eyes for only Anna. Her face is redder now, and she hides it by leaning into her open textbook.

"Maturity; zero percent," Elsa hisses to Anna, and Anna just giggles in response.

I sigh and roll my eyes in agreement. But on the inside, I'm blushing just as much as Elsa. Where did this come from?

**So I shall continue with their...uh... *cough cough* relationship next chapter. Also, I FIGURED OUT HOW TO USE THE BOLD! Lol feeling very accomplished and like a boss well, catch ya next time, thanks for the reviews and the people who are following me and favoriting my story! I honestly ddidn't expect to get so many reviews in the first four days (or something) so thank you again!**


	7. The Guardians

**Hey! Sorry, this is super short chapter. I'll try to extend the next one.**

**~time lapse: all of CHS students are on winter break~**

Jack's POV

"Hello, mate," a very familiar voice spoke from the shadows.

"Woah," I spun around, startled. On accident, I sent a wave of ice cold snow at the wall.

"Oh bloody Hell," I heard before a yelp.

"Oh, sorry Bunny." I say unconcerned.

"Frost, mind gettin' me outta 'ere?" Bunny growled.

"Whatever the Easter kangaroo demands," I say and unfreeze the ice.

I hear a thump and Bunny mutter some unmakable words. Then he steps out of the shadows.

Bunny is literally that, a bunny. The Easter Bunny, to be exact. He's about eight feet tall and can make rabbit holes that can teleport almost anywhere. His weapon of choice was a boomerrang held in a case on his back, ready at a moments notice.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"North called to plan on a meeting with Manny." He grumbled, picking out ice droplets in his patterned fur. "We're supposed to meet at this school in a few hours."

"Are the rest of them here?"

"Aye, but don't worry, we'll be subtle." He winked.

"Jack?" Another familair voice called out. Wait, Elsa? What in the world was she doing here?

"Shoo," I whisper to Bunny, instantly leaning against my staff.

"Why? It's a teenager," Bunny said, looking at his paw.

I was about to push him out of the way when Elsa comes walking up.

"Oh, hey, Elsa," I say casually. She must have been going for a run, as she was dressed in some yoga pants and a grey hoodie, her braid falling behind her shoulder instead of over it. Those blue eys, I couldn't get over those bue eyes.

"Hey Jack, I though I heard..." She trailed off, suddenly seeing Bunny.

"Elsa, I can explain-"

She screams.

Great. I run over to her and put my hand over her mouth.

"Ow!" I yelp. The brat bit me.

"What the heck I-" In a golden shimmer of light, she falls over unconcious. Or more, sleeping.

"Sandy," I breathe. "Right on time."

He winks. Sandy was the Sandman. He brought good dreams to the children of the world. His body was almost coated in his golden dream sand, and his gritty hair was full of it, as well. He was a little less than half my height and couldn't speak. So, to communicate, he would symbol things with his dream sand.

"Woah, that girl could see me," Bunny stares, astonished.

"Yeah, so can the whole town. There's somethig strange going on that allows everyone to see me. All of us," I explain.

"Wierd," Bunny mutters.

Sandy tugs on the hem of my hoodie."

"What?"

Sandy gestures wildly and forms an image of the school, then North.

"Oh, did I miss anything?" A very cheery voice called out. "Jack!" And suddenly I was tackled from something out of the sky.

"Woah, hi Tooth." I say, hugging her back through her feathers. Tooth appears like a human hummingbird hybrid and is the guardian of all the children's most important memories. It's becuase of her that I finally remembered my past and who I was before I was Jack Frost. Long story for another time.

A small creature buzzes in my ear. "Baby Tooth!" I greet.

The tiny version of Tooth with the beak and legs of a real hummingbird hums back to me.

I'd hug her but then I'd crush her.

Tooth then flies up from on top of me, saying suddenly, "Well come on, we should go."

I just about forget. "What about her?"

They all look to Elsa, still asleep soundly. She looks so peaceful and happy. So very much unlike when she's awake.

"Just leave her, she'll wake up soon."Bunny suggested, tapping his foot twice and jumping down his rabbit hole.

Sandy just shrugs and summons up a cloud of dream sand to float away on. I look to Tooth pleadingly.

"Tooth, I can't just leave her here."

Tooth nervously looks around. "Alright, fine." She gives in and helps me get her up. She doesn't weigh as much as I thought a full grown person would be. Her skin is also very near ice cold.

Oh, no. Was I freezing her? I immediately let go, accidentally letting her fall with Tooth in tow.

"Sorry!" I say and help her up.

"That's...fine," she grunts.

We manage to get her to the school without anyone noticing.

Inside, we find North's office and unceremoniously deposit her on the waiting bench.

"Alright, we're here." Tooth gasps.

"Jack, didn't I tell ya to leave the girl there?" Bunny accused.

"Back off," I say. "Did Manny call this?"

North almost gave a sheepish smile. "Well, not exactly."

Bunny looks outraged. "What? I've got four months until Easter and I left the Eggheads in charge for something Manny didn't even call?"

North gives a glare to him. "To be fair, if this was not so important, would I be leaving workshop with one week until Christmas? No. Thank the lords that it's on Saturday this year. But Man in Moon calls this seriously."

"What?" Bunny and I ask simultaniously.

A large moon beam fills the room at that moment. It isn't completely dark yet.

We follow the moonbeam with our eyes as it slowly crawls across the room.

"What is it, Man in Moon?" North mumbles loudly. "Why are we here?"

"Ugh. Wow my head," Elsa mutters. We all snap back to her.

She only seems to focus on me.

"Oh, Jack. I had the strangest dream, where am I and why..." She notices the other Guardians.

"Oh," her mouth forms. "I think I'm still dreaming."

Manny's moon beam suddenly stops on its target. It shines right on...Elsa.

Elsa's POV

I must still be dreaming. There was sort of wierd kangaroo, a hummingird person, Jack (and he wasn't limping when he walked over to me), and... Principle North? I must have fallen. All I had done was go out for a run. I needed some air since I accidentally frosted my windows. I had to wipe them away, I was so flustered that I couldn't even melt them.

That's funny. I normally dream of snow storms and ice castles and random songs that I've never heard.

"Jack, what's going on?" I ask, pressing a hand to my forehead. To be honest, I actually felt really good. Much better rested than, like, ever. But of curse I had a doubling pain in my head. I hate head aches. I never get head aches, why now?

"Uh," Principle North clears his throat. The rest of the strange group of character seem to be staring at me. Wait, no, they're looking at me, but not looking at me. If that makes any sense, which it doesn't but I'll go with it.

"What do we do?" Jack asks Principle North.

He shrugs. "Man in Moon says she is why we are here. She can see and hear us, why not tell her?"

"Well, we might have to convince her she's not dreaming," the hummingbird says. She's pretty and has strange eyelashes. How I can tell is becuase she suddenly flew up to me and pened my mouth.

"Wow, her teeth are so white! Just like yours, Jack!" She shrieks excitedly.

"Ah, ah, uh, coul oo please ge oor-" I stutter with her hands in my mouth, apparently studying my teeth.

"Tooth!" Principle North scolds, and she backs away with a subconcious 'sorry.'

"Hello, Elsa," Principle North booms.

"Uh, Principle North? I though you went away for some emergency over break. This dream is feeling very real."

Jack then pinched my arm.

"Ow!" I glare at him. "What was that for?"

He smiles. "Nice to know that you think you'd dream of me. But sorry, Queen Elsa, this is no dream." He says this almost saddly.

"Okay, then, I'm hallucinating," I reason. "That lady looks like a hummingbird and there's a giant grey kangaroo."

"I'm a bunny!" He protests, giving me a glare of his own.

"Sheesh." It was kind of hard not to laugh at that. Sure, he was intimidating and all but you can't say something like that seriously. It was like trying to say 'bubble' in any angry way. It just didnt work.

"Shut up, Frost!" The ka- uh, bunny, shouts to Jack, who's resting on top of his staff laughing.

Wait, what?

Jack was...resting on top of his staff. That wasn't even possible! With his knee. Maybe...no, I'd seen him limping around this whole time. He saw me staring at him and stopped laughing.

Principle North then stepped in. "Ms. Elsa Summers, honored to meet you. I am Santa, but you can call me North. That's Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, and you already know Jack."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I say, confused.

"Hi! I'm the tooth fairy!" The hummingbird lady- Tooth, flies up and greets. Anna used to ramble on about the tooth fairy whenever she lost a baby tooth. But that was just a story.

"Easter bunny," the large bunny says gruffly.

The small golden man that somehow missed my vision waves.

"He's the Sandman," North exclaims. "We are Guardians. We protect the children of the world."

"Wait, Jack? How do you work into this?" I ask, spinning around. He literally flies and lands heavily by North's side. My eyes pop out.

"I, uh, am a Guardian too. I'm the guardian of winter and fun." He says shyly.

Winter? But how could one the guardian of winter?

"I'm still confused," I say, sitting back down.

Jack looks questioningly to North, and the large man nods.

Jack then walks over to me, sitting down.

"Hey Elsa," he says.

I don't look at him. They all must be crazy. I must be hallucinating.

"Elsa, please don't pretend like I'm not here. I've been through that way too many times. You see, people have to believe in a Guardian for said Guardian to be seen. And only by that person. When I was first turned Guardian, no one believed in me. I went three hundred years being invisible."

I look at him, astonished.

He smiles. "Want to see what the guardian of winter and fun can do?" I get the feeling he'll show me either way.

Suddenly, he jumps up, flying around the room and dragging his staff along the walls. Wherever his staff touches, a beautiful design of frost fans out.

I can't believe my eyes. Jack has the same power as me? No, this, this was too much.

"Elsa, wait!" Jack calls, but I'm already running out the door.

**again, sorry for the short chapter but it's getting going so please be patient! **


	8. Desolation and Realizations

**Hey guys! So imma take a few moments of space and answer some questions/comments:**

**Shimmer Shine: Holy crap, do you ever even cut your hair?!**

**MissChoe99: well, um, sorta-kinda-maybe, my plotline for why this is about Elsa is very confusing. In the summary, there are all those 'what if's' for a reason..**

**That is all for now. Happy reading! Oh, and apologies, there is a lot of switching POV's in this chapter. In my opinion, I love the ending, though.**

Elsa's POV

That couldn't have just happened. No way. How on earth did Jack have the same powers as me? Did he know that I had mine? Maybe he could help.

No. He was crazy and delusional. And I was just hallucinating. Sometimes you just can't trust your eyes. No matter how much you want to.

Jack's POV

"Elsa! Wait!" I called but she bolted. Why was she so scared? Yes, I get that she had just seen ice come from my staff but how much more wierd is that than an eight foot tall talking bunny or a hummingbird lady?

Oh man, I might have just messed up. Big time.

"Jack," North said. "Man in Moon is about to tell us."

I give him a pleading looks, and he nods in understandment. "This is about Elsa, you might as well go after her,"

That was all I needed to go flying (literally) out of the room.

Elsa's POV

I stopped and caught my breath. I gasped for air, resting my hands on my knees. For some reason, I plummeted into a memory.

Of Anna.

I saw myself crying on the day of mom and dad's death. I was shrivelled up, completely alone. Except I wasn't. Anna had been there all along. I had just refused to let her in.

So why, when I saw myself opening the doorknob, did I feel like yelling 'stop?'

When I opened the door and hugged Anna, I couldn't help but feel a huge wave of a familiar feeling, like I shouldn't have done that. Like I should have left her out there, by herself.

I remember a small, unrecognizable feeling in the pit of my stomach that day, especially when I opened the door to Anna. But I had been too numb to feel it. I recognized it today, however. It was the same feeling, except that this time, rewatching it, it was multiplied by one hundred.

The feeling was dread.

Jack's POV

"Elsa!" I called. Where was she? I finally decided to fly up to the telephone wires to look for her.

I gracefully cling to the wire as I land. I hadn't been able to fly for the past couple years and was the tiniest bit out of practice, not that I'd ever admit that that to the other Guardians.

Then I see her lying down in an empty alleyway. I about go to her when I see her shiver. She looks frightened.

"No, don't do that!" She calls, even though I know she can't spot me from up here.

"No, why would you do that?" She utters subconciously. She curls up in a protective ball.

"Please, no, this can't be happening. Impossible, never able to happen." I frown and pause. Elsa was terrified...of me.

Oh God, now she was going to talk herself out of believing in me. Was that even possible here? But she was scared of me. I'd never had another person scared of me.

This was all my fault.

Elsa's POV

A man in black hides in the corner of my memory in the shadows. When I shoot a much younger Anna in the face, and she is knocked unconcious, I could have sworn he smiled.

Jack's POV

The next day, I went to school. And Elsa did not.

Anna said that she had caught a flu. It was probably a lie. It hadn't been cold outside last night. I almost slipped up a few times but managed to keep my mouth shut overall. So she was still scared. I almost feel like crying in frustration. But then I remember that boys aren't supposed to even think about crying. It doesn't stop the thought from crossing my mind.

So, instead of focusing on wierd things liek crying and boring things like math, I think of Elsa.

Beautiful Elsa, who was terrified of me. Why was she so scared? Didn't she know that winter was beautiful? Maybe I just needed to show her...

I smile deviously and hope the school day ends.

Elsa's POV

I basically sat in my room all day, staring up at the ceiling, while Aunt Lillian believed I was sick. I wasn't ready to face Jack, yet. He probably thought, well, who cares what he thought? He didn't know about me. Until that day, I had been completely locked up. Physically and mentally unable to achieve reaching out to the world, to another human being. Not even Anna, my best friend and family. I had always believed that I was just special and no one else was like me.

Then, skip fast forward and there's Jack. I smile to myself at the thought of him, even though I have no idea what caused that reaction. I hardly remembered anything about those few, life-altering minutes, but the main thing that was seared into my mind was the frost that came ut from his staff.

So the guardian of winter and fun was just like me.

I looked outside, at the window, mostly.

I lazily get up and trudge to the window. I stare somberly t it.

Then I do something I never did on my own accord; I frosted the window.

My designs were different than Jack's. His had large, almost fernlike plants spreading wide where mine was decorated with elaborate little snowflakes. I smile to myself. I trace a figure on the frost. Slowly, cirlcle by circle, it becomes Olaf, the snowman Anna and I used to make when we were little. My smile grows wider, even though it has a tint of sorrow.

When I'm done admiring the frost, I wipe it away and go back to bed, staring at the ceiling until it was dark.

Jack's POV

I hadn't exactly been planning perfectly, so it looks like I rushed for nothing. Only in the cover of darkness could I fly.

I almost couldn't see where I was going.

When I finally found Elsa's house (well, Rapunzel's, o I knew where to go), I stopped outside her window. I had to squint to see. It looked like she was asleep, with the lights turned off. I sigh disappointed and am about to fly up to the roof when a small beam of light flecks into the room, making Elsa bolt up.

"Hello, Miss Sickly," Anna says gently.

"We made you some soup!" Rapunzel announces, pushing the door completely open and flips on the light. Elsa moans in protest.

"How are you feeling?" Anna asks.

"Fine, I guess. I don't exactly feel sick, but I think I am," Elsa continues but mumbles the last part.

Rapunzel sets the soup down on the dresser and feels Elsa's head.

"Well, you feel fine, no temperature."

"Thank you, mother," Elsa mutters.

Elsa rumbles something else, something that I can't hear. The two freshmen look at each other with a knowing look, then giggle.

"What?" Elsa snaps.

"Nothing," Anna says suspiciously.

"Just that, I think we know what's wrong with you." Rapunzel adds slyly.

"What is that," Elsa says. She looks like, _oh no, here we go._

The girls pause, look at each other and squeal. Elsa and I both cover our ears instinctively.

"You are in love!" Anna yells.

"What?" Elsa gasps, turning red.

"Yes, you so are, and I think you-know-who would make an awesome boyfriend for you!" Rapunzel nodded as if that was complete.

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down. I don't even like anyone, let alone be in love with someone!" Elsa says, flustered.

"Oh, it's okay, just becuase it's your first crush," Anna says.

"Oh, for pete's sake, I do not like anyone! Who are you even talking about?" Elsa now sort of yells.

"You and..." Rapunzel starts but Anna joins in on the last part. "_Jack!"_

"What?" Elsa shrieks while I almost fall out of the sky. "I do not like Jack! Don't you remember what he said the first time we came here?" She looked at Anna for reassurence. She found none. Anna only shrugged, still giggling.

"Oh, you guys would be perfect." Rapunzel smiles, and I struggle to hold in my laughter. Since I'm alone, no one can see my face turn bright red, but I can still feel the heat. Still, the Queen's face was too much.

Even with everything that had just happened, I couldn't help but laugh. I mean, I saw her reaction, I know she doesn't like me like that, but it was still hilarious.

"That's it, get out, both of you!" Elsa demands, getting out of bed and holding the door open wide. They both continue to laugh as they walk out. Elsa slams shut the door.

"I cannot believe that ha-" she cuts off, suddenly seeing me peering in through her window. Her eyes widen and she screams.

Elsa's POV

I keep screaming until Rapunzel and Anna come running back in.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" They both ask.

I catch my breath. "Sorry, nothing, I just thought I saw...it, it was nothing." I try, aiming to convince myself more than anyone.

I guess normal people would be excited that there was someone else like themselves out there, but for some reason, I wasn't. And that feeling of dread made me want to push Anna out of the door and lock it just now. It made me want to shut her out, made me feel like I needed to shut her out.

I hadn't seen Jack outside my window, I remember. I repeat this. Maybe if I say it too may times I'll believe it. Unfortunately, this is never the case.

Oh, God. Jack had been outside my window. Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God. What do I do?

I wasn't excited or even happy, I was scared. Not of Jack, but becuase maybe I would want to be close to him. I couldn't ever be close to Anna. No, after that memory, after seeing how much I'd hurt her, just no. Even if she didn't remember, I still did. And that was enough.

Jack's POV

Of course she screamed. What else was I expecting? As I flew off, I couldn't help but look back one more time.

Elsa was pacing around the room nervously. I could have sworn I heard her chant, 'conceal, don't feel' but what sort of saying was that?

She wouldn't accept anyone like this. Maybe I had hoped that I finally found someone who might understand, which is silly, trust me, I get it. But I had hoped. And look where that got me? Even after all these years, I am still...

Elsa's POV

No one could get close to me. Not even me, myself. I can't risk it. I'm too dangerous. I hurt eveyone. I will always be like this, I will always be...

Elsa and Jack's POV

...completely alone.


	9. Voices In My Head

**Hey, so, sorry, this is a really short chapter. But imma add some HTTYD drama stuff in this chapter**

Jack's POV

Elsa came back to school the next day, but she continued to shut me out. She refused to so much as glimpse my way. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't too keen on talking to her either. What could I possibly say that would make everything better? Th simply wasn't a way to say anything.

Christmas came and passed, but it was nothing out of the ordinary. As usual, I was alone. And maybe thinking about a certain platinum blonde girl.

I did hope that maybe she would come to me, but for the next week and a half, nothing changed. Well, if anything it all got worse. It seemed like I was content to be on my own again. Even Hiccup seemed distant.

Did everyone in the world hate me?

Hiccup's POV

The things that I learned with Astrid was amazing. They were so real, I was almost tempted to believe them. But, I kept having to remind myself that Vikings didn't exist, and I surely couldn't be one of them. Neither could Astrid.

As nonexistant as a dragon? My conscience asked.

"No one asked you," I growl.

Toothless looks up to me, purring. Astrid was still trying to talk me into making another tail fin, but I didn't know how to handle tools like that. She would always frown and jot things down in a notebook when I said things like that.

"Hello," Astrid announced, coming out from the bushes.

She startled me and I nearly fell off of the stump.

As she tries to contain her laughter, I growl to myself. Toothless doesn't help as he does his immitation of laughter.

"Anyways, hey Astrid." I say.

She composes herself and replies, "Hey Hiccup."

"What are we learning today?" I say almost hesitantly.

"Well, actually, I was thinking...um..."

"Uh oh, what is it."

"Maybe you and Stormfly could try some solo flying?"

"What?" I squeak very manly. The last time I had ridden Stormfly was when I had almost died.

"You need to get used to flying. When you remember everything, you'll be able to make Toothless a new tail, then you guys can fly."

"Why do we need to fly again?" I grumble.

"So we can go home, of course." I cringe when she says 'home.' Berk isn't my home, I have to remind myself.

"Astrid, you haven't told the chief about me, or my father yet, right?" I ask questioningly. So what if I had been thought dead, it was too much for me and I didn't want to rush ahead.

Astrid looks slightly uncomfortable. "Astrid," I say warningly.

"No, don't worry, I didn't, it's just that, well," she doesn't finish.

"What did you do," I say, standng up again.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Just remembering stuff, that's all.

"Well, that's great and all, but guess what? I can't remember a thing! They say that when you have amnesia, you get reminded when you see or hear about something from before. I can't feel anything! Are you even sure you're not crazy?" I can't help but start to yell. All this Viking lore is interesting, but it can't be real, could it?

Astrid gave me a look that screamed dangerous but I met it head on with a glare. Then, something broke inside her. She looked away and backed off. Woah, I had won. This was a new feeling. I couldn't quite yet tell if it was good or bad.

"You really don't remember, do you?" She whispered. "I would have thoughtthat Toothless would have reminded you, but then he was here. Then, maybe I would have...but no. You really are gone."

I blink in surprise. "Astrid, how do you know me?" I asked, my anger slowly ebbing away.

"That's unimportant," she waves it off with the slightest bit of somberness.

"Look, I really appreciate all this, but Vikings can't be real, can they?"

She gives me another look. Now, I can recognize it. The look was hurt. Maybe even as far as hidden agony.

"Yes," she whispered again.

I step back, tangling my hands in my hair. I hadn't ever fully believed her. And don't get me wrong, I felt really bad about getting this girl's hopes up, and it may seem like this made perfect sense, but I just couldn't accept it, no matter how hard I tried.

"Why don't we just take a break, okay?" I ask.

She understands. I think she knows that I gave up. She turns to go, but then pauses.

I brace for a moment of saddness, or anger, or both. I look away.

"Um, bye, Astrid," I say awkwardly. So you're just gunna let her go? Yes, doesn't she see that this was crazy?

I walk away.

"Hiccup wait!" She calls.

I turn around, expecting to see her fuming. Instead, I feel her arms wrap around me and she pushes her lips against mine. I freeze.

Okay, so what if I'd never been kissed? Yeah, I kissed Astrid on the cheek that first night, but this was...wow.

Then she pulled back, hugging herself. Her face was burning red and she refused to look at me.

"I'm sorry, Astrid, really. I just don't remember you," I try to make things better. I know it won't help, though.

"I know you don't remember me," she whispers. "Just... Don't ever forget me, okay?"

She doesn't wait for a response as she runs back, climbing onto Stormfly and flying off.

I look at Toothless, and he just purrs unhelpful. Now what was I supposed to do?

Astrid's POV

I angrily wipe away a tear as I quickly fly as far away from Hiccup as possible. I can honestly say that I can't believe that I just did that. It was definately a spur of the moment kind of thing, but I had to do something if he was going to leave again.

I couldn't bring him back if he didn't want to. And he didn't. I think that's what hurt the most.

He didn't want to remember. He didn't feel anything when he was relearning all of that stuff. My Hiccup was really gone.

Wait, did I just say that?

Where the heck did that come from? Did I honestly still have feelings for the boy from four years ago? Besides, Hiccup wasn't the shy, awkward kid who I had maybe started to like when he was brave enough to tough everything out for his best and only friend. Fine, I had liked him. But I would rather die than admit that. And I wasn't ready to think about these feelings with this Hiccup. He was different, and he wasn't coming back.

My eyes tear up again, but I helplessly do nothing. That was the third time this week! Since when was I so...weak?

No. Astrid Hofferson was not weak. That was the last thing that I'd ever be. I had sworn it twice in my life. Once when I was a kid, wanting more than anything to grow up to be a strong Viking warrior, and twice when Hiccup "died," and I refused to cry.

I hadn't even cried that day. What made me so stupidly emotional this week? Maybe it was the thought of moving on, and the knowledge that Hiccup was back, then the hurt when he really wasn't coming back.

For us, Hiccup really was dead.

I burst into tears again, cursing the gods for the thousandth time.

Elsa's POV

Jack came to my window every night.

I stopped closing the curtain, but I still refused to acknowledge it. Fine. He could fly. Good for him. But he had no idea.

Now, I had another secret to hide. I was now hearing voices. Well, technically a voice, telling me to give up, to quit, succumb to the ice, the power. I couldn't quite tell if it was good or bad. Sometimes it made me want to scream, and other times I found it comforting.

Jack would occasionally tap on my window, but most times, he did what he was doing now; sit onthe window sill and watch me. Jack was now just another person to shut out. Not that he ever got in. Does it still count as shutting people out if you never let them inside in the first place?

A knock sounded at my door, and Jack immediately flew up to the roof.

"Elsa?"

Anna.

I had recently started pushing her away as well. What composed me to do so I would never know. I could see the hurt and panic, but I think she could tell that this time, something was really wrong. That didn't stop her from trying to find out what was wrong.

"Elsa? I know you're in there," she didn't sing this time. I sat on my bed and leaned back against the bedframe.

"Please, you don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid."

I shut my eyes, sqeezing them tight. Maybe if I imagined I was somehwere else...?

"Elsa, I'm not going through this again. Im coming in, whether you like it or not," she said determined.

True to her word, the door came flying open and Anna stood. I expected to see her mouth in a tight line, her brow furrowed in confusion, worry, and frustration. Instead, her eyes were watery and her lower lip was trembling.

"Elsa, please don't-" I cut her off as I get up and hug her.

She looks surprised, but collapses into my embrace.

"You scared me so much," she whispers.

"I'm sorry," I say. I back up, amd give her an evil glint. She looks at me in a funny way.

I go over to the window, making sure to close the thick curtain tight, where nothing (no one) could peek in.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

**Again, sorry for the length of the chpater. I already have the next chapter written! Apologies, I am very bad with the love aspect of the story, seeing as I am only, like, a young teenager, but don't forget to review! I am also still waiting for some new title suggestions.**

**Will Elsa share her secret with Jack? Will Hiccup remember Astrid and everything else? Will I shut up and just keep writing so I can upload the next chapter? The answers you seek will soon unfold. Probably;P**


	10. Dancing In The Blizzards

**Omg, I just wanna say that writing this chapter, I was ~quote~ grinning like an idiot ~unquote~ it is so cute! (In my expertise opinion;P)**

**By the way, I now notice that I put that they had school after I said they were on winter break... it happens, ok?! Don't judge me! But for now, ignore the fact that I said winter break, Christmas came and gone, and yes, tney have school. So, now, onward! And I will try to fix that later**

Elsa's POV

"Oh my gosh, Elsa, really?" Anna squeaked excitedly.

"Shh!" I tried, but she kept dancing around in delight. I kept double checking to make sure Jack couldn't see in, and was confident each time that he couldn't.

"Okay, can we make Olaf?" Anna asks, remembering the snowman we used to make.

I smile. "But of course."

"Hey, we should have a contest!" Anna says.

"A contest?"

"Yeah. Who can build a better Olaf!"

I smile. I'd like to see her try and compete with the ice princess of all time. Maybe Jack called me queen but that wasn't correct until I came of age. Sixteen was still a princess.

"You're on," I say nontheless.

I start by showering the room with falling snow. It builds up quickly. Anna laughs and begins to roll the body.

I begin to conjure together an Olaf in my head, when suddenly, random song lyrics pop into my head.

Let it go!

Let it go!

Can't hold it back anymore!

Let it go!

Let it go!

Turn away and slam the door!

I pause. I'd heard that song before. I believe I'd heard in one of my dreams. But I'd never heard of it, let alone have sung it.

"Are you okay?" Anna asks, worried.

I snap out of it, smiling reassuringly. "Fine."

I resume with my snowman, and seconds later, a picture perfect replica of Olaf stands before me. He has cute twig arms, two button-ish eyes, three twigs standing up out of his head like hair, and that goofy tooth.

Anna pouts. "No fair!"

I smirk and stick my tongue out at her. She seems surprised by the teasing gesture, but she returns it.

I laugh. Then catch it in my throat as I hear footsteps.

It takes longer than a couple seconds to melt the snow, and maybe I could do it but certainly not my snowman.

"Closet!" I hiss and Anna hurries over and opens it. My closet had remained empty, as I didn't bring anything worth hanging up. I push all the remaining snow in the closet, then move and rebuild Olaf in a flurry of wind and snow.

Anna shuts the door right as Rapunzel walks in.

"Hey guys, I heard you laughing up here and wondered if I could join," Rapunzel says. "Unless, of course, you're having a sister bonding moment, I don't want to intrude. Oh, no, I did. See, Pascal? I told you!"

I then noticed that Pascal was resting on her shoulder, hidden behind her golden locks. He grumbled the cutest little sound and blended his natural green color into one that matched her hair.

"No, you weren't, it's okay," I say, giving a smile.

"Hey! We shoukd watch a movie!" Anna suggests. We all agree and head down to the living room.

"Oh, wait! I forgot something!" I say. Well, I guess it wasn't exactly a lie. If you call a closet full of snow that probably wouldn't melt on its own something to forget.

I run back upstairs.

I just about open the closet when I catch something inthe corner of my eye.

A boy with white hair stands in my room.

I almost scream, but Jack quickly maneuvers to close my mouth.

"Please don't freak out! I just wondered where you went so I came into check on you," he tried to explain.

He then removed his hand. I went over, calmly shut the door, and turned back around with a deep sigh.

"Freak out? You're in my room for God's sake! And you tell me not to freak out? Get out of here! Right now!" Unfortunately, my demands were whisper yells.

He smirked. "No, I think I'll stay."

I think of a couple very un-princesslike words and glare at him.

"Your room's pretty cool, Queen Elsa." He says and comfortably leaps down onto the bed, making himself at home.

"Jack!" I warn.

"Fine. But I really dont have to be anywhere. Plus, it's cold out there."

"Nice excuse. But I'm not buying it Mr. Guardian of Winter and Fun. Now get out."

His eyes widen. "So you do believe it."

"What? No, no, I, um..." I back up against the door.

"Elsa? Come on!" Anna and Rapunzel call out.

"Hold on!" I shout.

"Please don't run away, Elsa," Jack pleads.

"Elsa!"

Jack gives me one more pleading glance. "Please? Just listen?"

I open the door, and Jack sighs, defeated.

I can't believe I'm doing this. I slip through the crack, running downstairs.

"Hey guys, I'm kind of tired, actually, and I really need to do some homework. I'll just listen to music." Maybe they won't hear talking. "Can I take a raincheck? You guys watch the movie, I'll catch it next time?"

Anna understands and nods, happy that I had at least stopped pushing her away again. Rapunzel sighs and releases me.

Jack's still in my room, but he had plugged my Ipod into the speakers, playing some slow music. The ones from the playlists that I listened to when I was in a down mood.

"What? You said music," he shrugged. I could tell that he was secretly happy.

"What do you want?" I ask sourly.

He bows dramatically, and holds out a hand. "May I have this dance, my Queen?"

My face reddens, but I immediately refuse. "I don't dance."

"Well, I have to admit, I don't either." And Jack sweeps me off my feet into a waltz (of some sort).

"Jack!" I say as he places one of hands on my shoulder, holding the other out. I shiver inwardly as he settles his other hand on the crook of my back.

"Trust me," he winks.

"Trust you? Didn't you just say you don't dance either?"

"Yep."

Then we start dancing to the lyric-less song.

I have to admit, I was quite enjoying myself. Jack would smile as he twirled me around and waltzed around my spacious room. I couldn't help but smile as well. Why hadn't I danced all these years?

Jack continued to silently dance with me, and I was grateful for that. It was a nice distraction, even though Jack was the thing that I wanted distraction from.

Then, it was snowing. I immediately freeze, but Jack laughs and I know that he did this. I sigh in relief.

The snowflakes drizzle around us, falling but dissaperating before they touch the ground. I was quite envious of how much he had his power in check.

I looked down. All this time, we hadn't exactly looked at each other square in the eyes like I'm pretty sure we were supposed to, but still.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"The snow." I sigh.

"What's wrong?" He asks, continuing to dance.

"Well, I don't know, it's just that... Well, I'm just wondering. Why was it me? Why did I get dragged into this?" I didn't think he knew, but if he did then I wanted to hear him say it.

"Honestly, I don't know."

I almost cheered. So he didn't know. It was still my secret. I guess old habbits really did hard, huh? Even still, I didn't want Jack to know about my abilities. My secret was one that only Anna could ever know about, no matter how alike another person was.

"Well, I'm not above and beyond, or anything. I'm completely normal," I continued. Oh, Elsa, why couldn't you just leave things be?

"You're not completely normal." He laughs as he picks out some snow in my braid. "You're beautiful...wait, what?"

I ignored that. Jack couldn't get close to me. I couldn't get close to him. My face turned red, but I pulled away.

"Jack, you should go," I say sadly. The truth was always the hardest to face.

"Elsa, I'm sorry," the snow died down. I almost reached out again, but I stopped myself. His powers were so contolled. Mine weren't. I had almost killed Anna. Nothing like that could ever happen again.

"I am too, Jack, believe me. Please just go away."

He looked slightly hurt, and it took all of my self control not to apologize and beg him to stay, but I managed.

Why didn't I tell him? And why had I been angry? Oh, nothing went right for me. I watched him fly away into the night. I wished that I could fly away and never look back, leave all the troubles behind.

No right, no wrong,

No rules for me.

I'm free!

The lyrics popped into my head again. I waved them off. Now wasn't the time.

That's right, Elsa. The voice whispered to my thoughts. Just shut everything away. It's so much simpler that way.

No. I don't want to close the door, or the gates. I want to fling them open and invite everyone in at once.

Then what's stopping you?

I didn't come back with a repsonse, because, honestly, I was still trying to figure that out myself.

~the next day~

"Elsa!" Jack called. I groaned. I really wish he'd give it a rest. I couldn't let him in, why didn't he see that?

"Oh, hi, Jack," I say shyly.

"Can we talk?" He asks, biting his lip.

"I don't know..."

"Great," he says and pulls me away.

No surprise, he pulls me into non other than the janitor's closet.

"Is this just our little spot, now?" I tease.

"Whatever you desire, Queen Elsa," he smirks. If I could only wipe that stupid grin off his face. But I really don't want to. Smiles were a skill, really. And you had to have known loss to truly understand that.

He pulled the light on, and we were once again in the janitor's closet.

We both muttered something and backed away, noticing how we were practically on top of each other.

My face grew hot in the dim light, and I tugged against my gloves.

Jack raised his staff and the temperature immediately cooled down.

"That better?" He asked, smiling. All I can do was nod.

"See? There are perks to cold." He says, giving me another lop-sided grin. I try to smile back, but it came out as a grimace. What was this fluttery feeling that was errupting in my stomach?

I finally looked up at him. His eyes were really close. The blue was almost mirroring my own.

I suddenly realize how small this area is.

I immediately take a step back, but instead, I am backed up against the wall.

"Uh, sorry," I stammer.

"Elsa, I keep chipping away, but I'm farther from the inside than I've ever been. Please stop pushing people away. Please stop pushing me away," he whispers the last part.

Maybe if I can scooch around him. He starts to close in on me, and I begin to panic. I try to move around him, but he notices this and blocks my esacpe with his arm.

This time, he doesn't apologize for the awkward moment and pull away. I keep sweating even though he lowered the temperature.

He leans down to meet my eyes. I try once more to escape, but he still blocks me off. His hand rests on the door right by my ear.

"Elsa, please, just let me in."

"Don't you see? I can't!" I feel my eyes water and I look away.

He leans down further to rest his forehead on mine. My heart beats a million times a second. The fluttery feeling is gone, replaced by a downright riot. I start to squrim. Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel...

"What does that even mean?" Jack asks quietly.

"Huh?" Was I saying it out loud?

"Elsa, I'm sorry that you're afraid of me. Trust me, I was scared too-"

"Afraid?" I scoffed quietly, still trying to ignore how close he was, his arm resting right beside me, closing me in. But strangely, I felt completely safe.

Jack gives a confusing look.

"Yes, Queen Elsa," he replies. I could almost swear that his eyes were starting to water, as well.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" I say, starting to slowly, slowly, lean in. I, of course, had no idea what I was doing. I think Jack didn't either.

"Didn't I tell you to let me in?" He responds. I blink slowly.

Then we were kissing.

I had no idea what compelled this, but it felt...right. The feeling of his lips on mine were strange and foreign, but not entirely unpleasant.

Jack took his other hand and enclosed it on my braid, bringing my head closer into his. My arms wrapped awkwardly around his shoulders, and I stood slightly up on my tip-toes. Time seemed to stand still, which was super corny but made perfect sense. Both of our eyes were closed, and I sighed in release. Of stress, of lonliness, of saddness.

But you're still a monster...

The voice brought me back to reality, and I jerked back.

My hand closed down on the door handle and I shoved it open.

"I have to go," I said quickly, rushing out of the room, if you could even call it that. I left Jack in there. He didn't move to stop me. He seemed as bewildered as me.

Of course, I wouldn't exactly know. Class had already started and I was going to be late. Oh well, too late now.

I rushed to the bathroom.

My braid was slightly messed with, and I looked amazed and scared. I fixed my braid to where it was fine as cornsilk once more. I sighed, sliding down the bathroom wall. I reached up to gently butterfly touch my lips. The same ones that had kissed Jack.

Woah.

Jack's POV

After Elsa left, I stayed in the closet for a second. A million things raced through my mind, but I could only focus on one of them.

I had kissed Elsa.

And she had kissed me back.

If only for a moment, but now I knew that the feeling I had gotten last night was real.

Not caring that class had long since started, I went to the bathroom. Staring at myself inthe mirror, I suddenly couldn't help grinning like an idiot.

I then went and slid down the wall, resting with my staff on the ground, my fingers lightly curled around it. My other fingers reached up to touch my lips. The same ones that had just kissed Elsa.

Wow.


	11. Figuring It Out

**So, um, yeah. New chapter. Oh, by the way, check out one of my favorite stories, it's a Frozen crossover by Roxy9785. Check it out!**

Elsa's POV

I stopped trying not to think about Jack, like, a few hours ago. Everything I did he haunted the corner of my mind. Did I really like Jack? Yes, we had kissed, but did that mean that I really liked Jack?

Yes, I realize how stupid this sounds, but I had never actually liked someone before. No one would ever want to love me, or so I had thought. Wait, did I just say love? That was rushing ahead a bit.

I sigh and push aside my paper for english. I lay on my bed and close my eyes.

All of us were invited to go to Merdia's parent's stable tomorrow. Merida wanted us all to ride. Rapunzel, Flynn, Jack, Kristoff, and Merida all knew how to ride. Of course Anna and I could, what kind of princesses couldn't ride? Hiccup seemed to be the only one who didn't but he just shrugged and said, 'how hard could it be?'

He and Astrid seemed to be avoiding each other. I knew it wasn't my buisnes, but I liked Astrid, and she had started becoming part of our group. Now she was back to hanging with Snotlout and didn't look us, and especially Hiccup, in the eyes.

Why does life have to be so darn...complicated?

It was dark out, and I almost jumped when a tap sounded on my window. There was that fluttery feeling again.

I went over and tried nonchalantly to open the window.

"Hey," Jack greeted awkwardly.

"Um, hi," I say, tucking my platinum blonde bangs behind my ears. My braid had probably become ratty, and I probably looked like a complete mess.

"So, um..." Jack trailed off.

"Um, are you going to the stables tomorrow?" I asked, changing the subject from whatever we were talking about.

"Yeah. Are you?"

I nod eagerly. "I haven't ridden in years. Where did you learn to ride?"

"Well, seven hundred years gives you quite the opportunity to get things done," he smiled deviously.

I roll my eyes. I really don't want to say anything, as his Guardian duties lead to his Guardian powers.

"Well, I need to finish homework and take a shower," I cringe at myself. Did I really just say that? "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you Queen Elsa," he winks and almost gratefully flies off. I sigh and lie back down on my bed, suddenly very excited for tomorrow.

Jack's POV

Maybe going to Elsa's that night wasn't a good idea. What was I thinking again? Oh, yeah, that's right, I wasn't.

At the stables tomorrow, I really wanted to ask Elsa to that new year's dance that the school was hosting. Would she even say yes? Why was I even worried about this? Since when did I care what a girl really thought? This was so stupid, I hated it.

But I also couldn't stop smiling.

At school, Elsa and I didn't talk much. Even though we had most classes together. She was slightly flustered the whole day.

School flew by, and before we knew it, we were all piling into Flynn's truck and Kristoff's car. Elsa and I rode with Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, and Kristoff and Flynn and Hiccup were going to meet us there.

The stables were actually very nice, for such a small town. They held riding lessons and would let others ride around on the trails.

We got there first. Merida excitedly led us around the barns.

"This is Angus," she said, pointing to a giant black Clydesdale. He had a large, rounded face but looked very friendly. "He's mine."

"Well hello, cutie," Rapunzel said to a very grand looking white horse.

"Oh, I see Rapunzel foun' Maximus." Merida introduced.

"Aww, you're such a good boy!" Rapunzel crooed. "Hey, Merida, can I ride him again?"

"Sure," she said. "He only eva' wants ye or Flynn."

Rapunzel whispered something in Maximus's ear.

Merida tells us to walk around this barn and find a horse we want to ride. Since her parents own the place we can basically ride any of the horses. I walk around and find the horse that I had ridden before. He was a big chestnut gelding and seemed to like me okay.

"Hi," I say, petting his head.

The horse nickers and shakes his head.

Anna and Kristoff come around the corner then.

"Aww, look at this one!" Cried Anna. She was pointing to a small black and white horse. "Hi... Cream!"

I remember that mare. She was the sweetest little thing and would suit Anna fine. Kristoff just decided on the brown horse besides Anna's choice. The two had become best friends lately.

I smile. Suddenly, a very large commotion rings out in the stable, and a very familiar white horse comes flying out of a stall a few paces away.

The white horse was a very beautiful mare, but she was crazy. She was a rescue and no one seemed to be able to get through to her. Just like another girl I know.

Elsa walked around the corner, suddenly faced with a large white horse in front of her.

Instead of jumping out of the way, she instinctively stopped, raising her arms to stop the horse. The horse did stop, but not before rearing.

"Easy! Easy!" Elsa called. Surprisingly, the horse calmed.

"Oh me goodness! Elsa, are ye alrigh'? I am so sorry!" Merida called, racing to her.

Elsa stroked the horse's head, rubbing in the middle of its forehead.

"I'm fine. Um, who's this?" Elsa asked shyly.

"Well, actually she's a new one. We can' seem to get anywher' with her. But she seems to like ye. Oh, an' her name's Blizzard."

Elsa smiled. "Hi, girl. Do you wanna get out and have some fun?"

Blizzard's ears pricked forward, as if she could understand what Elsa had just asked.

Anna came up then. Blizzard started to spook, but Elsa calmed her and Anna aproached.

"Aww, you're like a big Marshmallow!" She said. "I am so calling her that!"

Elsa smiled.

Flynn and Hiccup came then. They chose horses and saddled up with the rest of us.

Hiccup seemed slightly nervous, but in the first few minutes he seemed to be doing fine.

I rode up next to Elsa, ignoring Marshmallow's- er, Blizzard's, ears pin back against her head. Elsa simply crooed to her and pet her neck.

"Huh. Who knew that you were good with horses?" I teased.

"I sure didn't. Anna was always the one who played with the horses. I'm sure she misses hers. But I never rode that much." She admitted.

"Oh. Um, hey Elsa?" I started.

"Yeah?" She said, turning to me.

"So, there's this new year's dance coming up on Saturday..." I trailed off, thinking of what to say.

Elsa's one eyebrow raised, and she decided to play with me.

"Jack Frost, are you asking me to a dance?" She smiled.

"Well, you know, if you want to go together," Man, I sounded like an idiot.

To my luck, she smiled and replied, "Sure, that'd be fun."

"Great," I smile too. Why was this such hard work?

Elsa's POV

After Jack asked me to the dance, we parted again. Jack rode up to the guys and I went to Anna's side.

"I miss Arendelle!" Anna said.

"I know," I sigh. "Your horse is cute."

"Oh, yeah. Cream's so cute! And how's it going with your Marshmallow there?"

"Fine," I say, not bothering to correct her. Much to my dismay, the name seemed to be sticking.

"Haha, yeah. And what's going on with you and Jack?" She eyes me.

"What? Nothing! I, um," I redden in my face and push a stray hair behind my ear.

"Mm hm, sure." She laughed.

"I could say the same for you and Kristoff!" I retorted.

It was her turn to redden, and she defends, "Kristoff and I are just friends!"

"Mm hm, sure," I quote.

"Hey, that new year's dance? I'm thinking of asking Kristoff is he wants to go." Anna says.

"Yeah, nothing going on there," I laugh.

"Oh, shut up. But it sounds like fun. Merida doesn't want to go, but Flynn is probably gunna ask Rapunzel and you're going with Jack so I would be dateless-"

"Woah, woah, woah, how did you know I was going with Jack?"

She eyes me. "Well, technically, I didn't. But I just figured since you guys have had this thing for the past few weeks and we've all just been waiting for him to ask you out so there you go."

"Anna, you should really breathe in between sentences." I say. "And I'm sure Kristoff would like to go to the dance with you."

"Whew. I was worried he'd be like, no. Wait, what do you mean by that?"

I laugh. "Nothing!"

We had fallen a bit behind, so we ran a bit to catch up with the others. We all laughed and talked for a while.

Anna did end up asking Kristoff to the dance ina very awkward way that had us all laughing. It went something like this:

Anna: hey Kristoff

Kristoff: yep?

Anna: do you want to go the dance with me? *blushes fiercely*

Kristoff: uh, really?

Anna: oh, not as a date or anything, don't worry, I mean, just as friends! And we can go with the group, so don't worry!

Kristoff: *smiles and chuckles nervously* yeah, that sounds fun

Anna: yay!

It was hilarious.

Flynn did end up Rapuzel to the dance. She had squealed in happiness and immediately accpeted. I felt bad for Hiccup, but at least I got the feeling that he really didn't want to go to the dance anyways.

After some unsuccessful match-making with Hiccup and Merida, we finally gave up. They had too many stubborness issues.

I said goodbye to Marshmallow, I mean, oh, whatever I give up, promising to come back.

Anna gave Cream a treat and we went back.

"Rapunzel, hey, do you want to go dress shopping with me and Elsa?" Anna said.

"Since when are we going dress shopping?" I say.

"Since now?"

"Fine."

"Yay!"

Rapunzel came into the conversation, saying that she'd love to.

I then went over to Jack.

"Guess I'm going dress shopping," I grumble.

"Oh, you'll be fine, Queen Elsa." I glare at him. Secretly, I'm glad that we can talk again, though.

"Mm hm. Is it even formal?"

"Actually, yes."

"Haha, someone has to go tux shopping!" I sing.

"Yeah, yeah, let me hear it. I'm just glad I get to drag Flynn's-"

"Language," I cut in, smiling. He just gives me an amused look.

"See you later?" He asks.

I nod and go off to meet Anna.

Kristoff drops us all off at home, where Rapunzel gets her mom's car. She wants to drive everywhere now that she has her license.

We drive to town. Honestly, what kind of dress shopping do they have here?

Anna and Rapunzel (after an excruciatingly long hour) go into one shop and finally like a dress enough to buy it. Rapunzel buys a nice, simple, artistic purple dress and Anna buys a simple summer green one with lots of ruffles. Despite the winter season, she insisted on green, her favorite color.

I pick out a deep, royal blue dress. Its mid-length sleeves have the kind of style where one edge is pinned up, slightly. It flows out and stops at my knees. I actually don't like dresses, but I am particularly fond of this one.

I can't wait until Jack gets his tux. I smile.

We all go home, hanging out in Rapunzel's room.

We laugh about random things. Then, we get to the dreaded topic of boys.

"So, Elsa, what's up with you and Jack?" Rapunzel asks, just happening to be the same as Anna's.

I groan. "Not you, too."

"Oh, yes. Jack has never showed interest in anyone! Despite all the girls I practically shove in his face. Ha, figures, the one I don't is the the he falls for."

"Hey, just becuase we kissed doesn't mean-"

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS KISSED?!" Anna and Rapunzel screamed at the same time. My face resembles a tomato then. Oops, I didn't mean to share that.

"When did this happen!" Anna more demands.

"Uh, remember yesterday?" I say quietly and very much embarrassed.

"When you were late for history?"

"Yeah..."

They squealed again.

I then try to change the subject. "So, Rapunzel, are you and Flynn dating yet?"

"Yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, you guys are so cute together, " Anna chimes in.

"Oh, well, we did talk about dating, um, a while ago. I guess it's just never happened." She sighs.

"Oh."

"So what about Anna and Kristoff?" Rapunzel says, perky again. "Let's talk about cute together!"

"What? Pft, no." Anna tried. I think that she was actually thinking about the two of them together now that we put the idea in her head.

"Anna, if we all admit something about our...um, relationships, will that make it easier?"

She nods, still red.

Rapunzel immediately says, "I've been wanting Flynn to ask me out for like, ever."

I look down and mumble, "I think I like Jack."

"Really? Did my Elsa finally find someone to like?" Anna asks, happy and bouncy.

"Anna," I growl.

"Fine. And I maybe am starting to um, ya know... ahem, like Kristoff. But what if he doesn't like me back?"

"Well you could just kiss him like-"

"Don't you even say it!" I cut Rapunzel off with a small glare.

We laughed again, and despite every nerve in my body, I was really looking forward to Saturday.

Of course, I'd rather die than admit that to Anna or anyone else.

**Dance next chapter! Spoiler alert: Jack may or may not discover Elsa's secret... please review! Happy reading:)**


	12. The Cold Part 1

**Some of this chapter was extremly awkward to write. Still fun, but awkward. Also, I've been getting requests for some Flynnzel time. Sorry to burst your bubbles, but Merida, FlynnxRapunzel, and AnnaxKristoff is reserved for the future. Not to fear, it will be there, just it won't be there now. Enjoy this, for it will be the penultimate chapter before the real actions get started. Still waiting for new title suggestions...**

Elsa's POV

When we all went back to our rooms, I brought the dress out. I would probably never admit that I really liked it. I went to my closet to try it on again. When I opened it, I immediately closed it again.

Crud. I forgot.

When Jack had come and danced with me in my room I had completely forgotten about the snow!

I reopened the closet and began on melting it. When Olaf was left, I paused. Well, what harm could he do? I left him, just moving the snow to the corner so no one could see him if they quickly walked in.

I changed, then cam back out to admire it in the mirror. I thought it looked pretty.

My curtains were closed, so I didn't expect the tap. I jumped, and called out quietly, "One second, I'm getting dressed!"

Well, it was the partial truth. I darted back to the closet, grabbing my pajamas from the dresser and changing.

When I came back out, Jack was laying on my bed. I started to blush.

"How did you know I wasn't changing, you know, in my room?" I said accusingly.

"Well, you wouldn't do that, but if you did, all the better." He grinned.

I roll my eyes and mutter, "Pervert."

I slam the door behind me before he gets a look.

"Ooh, what's in there?"

"Nothing!" I say too quickly.

"Elsa, let me see!" He begged, trying to get around me but I kept blocking him.

"What's in there, Queen Elsa?" He asked rather deviously.

"Fine," I sigh. "My dress," I lie quickly.

"Ooh, lemme see!"

"In your dreams Frost, you're gunna have to wait until Saturday, like everybody else." I laugh.

"Please?" He tried once more.

"Not a chance. Now get out of here! I want to go to sleep," I say, guiding (shoving) him to the window. I go back and get into my bed as evidence, shooing him away with my hands.

I sigh, turning out the light.

"Your bed is really comfy."

I almost scream.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" I bolt upright, sliding away from Jack lying completely comfortable besides me.

"What does it look like?" He winks.

"That's it, I'm getting a lock on my window." I say to myself.

"But why?" He whines.

"Well one, I don't appreciate random people flying into my room when I could have been changing, and two, I don't want you to have access to everything in the house."

"What? You don't trust me? Oh, come one, Queen Elsa, we are dates for the dance, aren't we?" I glare at him.

"Not if you keep this up."

"Ouch. Fine, fine, I'm going," he says, hands up in surrender.

"See you tomorrow." I say.

"Yep," he smiles.

"At school," I emphasize.

"Where else?" He winks.

"God, I hate you right now," I say, turning around with my hands on my hips.

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" He playfully tosses my braid over my shoulder. I give him a glare, which he then clears his throat and leaves.

When he's out of sight, only then do I allow myself to smile.

Jack's POV

Man, was Elsa cute when she was upset. Teasing her was always fun, but it always brought comfort to see her smile.

I still can't believe I'm going to the dance with her. I feel like flying around the town ten times as fast as I can in joy.

I still can't wait.

The next day travels by quickly, but we don't do much since the dance is the next day. Next thing we know, school is done.

Me, Flynn, and Kristoff were going to pick the girls up, then head over to the dance together.

I go to my home, but I don't put on a tux. I simply wear dress pants, a white, crisp shirt, a black coat, and a loose blue tie. I decide to leave the staff at home. It draws unwanted attention at things like these.

I check myself in the mirror, tussling my hair bit, giving it the spiked look I love.

I smile and go out the door. I walk to meet Flynn at the meeting place. We all planned on walking. The school wasn't very far, Rapunzel's mother always insisted on driving.

Kristoff is already there, and Flynn is fashionably late, as usual.

"Hey," I say. He looks very nice in a tux instead of battered clothes.

"Hey, where's your tux?"

I shrug. "Tux's are overrated."

Flynn comes then, and we head out.

Flynn is the brave one and knocks.

Rapunzel answers, her long hair falling free.

Flynn stutters. "Uh, Rapunzel, you look, wow."

Smooth, I think, smiling.

"Hi, Flynn! You look great! Is, this okay?" She says shyly.

He smiles, regaining his laid back demeaner. "Definately, Blondie."

She giggles, inviting them inside.

Anna comes down, rushing down to see Kristoff. She wears a pretty green dress and has her hair curled, hanging down her shoulders. I guess they aren't officially dates, as they're going as friends. We all know that they like each other, though.

Kristoff is tongue tied. He just looks at her wide eyed. "Wow, Anna, you look amazing!"

"Thanks." She blushes, then turns up to Elsa. "Elsa! Get your royal- I mean, uh, nevermind. Get down here!"

"Sheesh, relax, Anna. I just had to get some shoes!" She laughed from the top of the stairs. The anticipation was killing me.

Then, the most beautiful girl walked down the steps.

Elsa was wearing a beautiful royal blue dress with mid length sleeves. She had her hair in an eaborate bun. It occured to me that I'd never seen her with her hair down. Hm, I'll be sure to do something about that tonight maybe.

"Woah, you look...amazing," I say. I blush slightly, but Elsa is completely red.

"Thanks, Jack," she responds.

"Are we all ready?" Flynn asks.

"Wait!" Rapunzel's mom runs to us. She snaps some pictures much to our embarrassment, then lets us go.

We walk in silence to the school. Elsa figets with her gloves, as usual. I can't help but smile.

We get there, and it seems as if everyone went. Well, we know that Hiccup and Merida didn't go, but that's about it.

Flynn and Rapunzel leave to go get some punch, and Anna drags Kristoff out to dance, leaving me and Elsa to stand awkwardly.

"So, how are things?" I eventually ask. Really? That's the best you could do?

"Oh, they're fine. How's your 'knee?'" She says, putting emphasize on the lie that I decieved everyone by.

I smile. "Fine."

"Please tell me you weren't planning on dancing," Elsa turns to me.

I wink. "Just one slow dance?"

She sighs. "Just one."

"And maybe one that like, the whole school knows."

"Frost," she eyes me warily.

"It'll be fun, lighten up Queen Elsa," I playfully shove her.

"Whatever," she responds coldly, but when I look over, she's smiling.

"Jack!" A voice calls out. I groan. It's some friend of Heather's. She's one of the many that practically stalk me around.

"Um, hi," I say, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh," she says, suddenly noticing Elsa.

"So the new girl's your date?" She said in a very jealous tone.

Elsa blushed, looking away.

"Yes, I took her here, and she has a name," I defend her. Elsa looks slightly relieved. Did she expect me not to stand up for her? I mean, we were friends after all, if that's the title whoever put to it.

"Oh. But Jack, we thought-"

"Oh, the song's on, come on Elsa!" I cut the nameless fangirl off, dragging Elsa out to the dance floor.

The song is very lively, with no lyrics. It's basically a big mess of people twirling. It seems very complicated, but soon enough, Elsa and Anna are spinning around like pros.

I stop every now and then just to watch Elsa. Yes, I am just that kind of guy. Can you blame me? Elsa was beautiful. Yes, that's what friends think! Snap out of it, Jack!

When it's over, Elsa and I retire to the sidelines, laughing and catching our breath.

"That was...fun!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it," I give her a grin. She shoves me just like I did a minute or two before.

After a few more minutes of talking, finally, a slow song comes on. Ironically, it's the same one that we first danced to on Elsa's playlist. We both don't fail to notice it. Instead, we turn slightly red.

I clear my throat, and bow in a replay of that moment.

"May I have this dance, my Queen?"

She gives me the most adorable devious grin. "I don't dance."

"Well, I have to admit, I don't either," and I sweep her off her feet once more.

This time, she relaxes, and lets herself flow to the music alongside me.

She sighs, gently resting her head on my shoulder. I tense. I don't mean too, it's just awkward to have the girl I...wait, wait, didn't I just tell myself to sna out of it?

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jack," she says, instantly pulling away.

She's so pretty.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Elsa got a funny look in her eyes. "What?"

"Well, first, let's take this outside." At that, I waltz us out the doors into the night. It's chilly, but refreshing.

"Okay, Jack, what do you want?" She asks teasingly.

I turn red. "Um, Elsa, I, uh... You know what? How about I talk and you listen."

She barely nods before I start. "I really like you."

"Jack, I-"

"No, you're listening. I really like you. I kind of have for a while. That's probably obvious, and I really feel like you feel the same way. So, please, Elsa Summers, will you go out with me?"

Her eyes seem to glimmer, and her face twists in a smile. Then, something dark flashes in her eyes, and I can see a memory flicker through her mind. Of what, I don't know.

She blinks sadly, backing away.

"I can't, Jack."

"Elsa, please don't-"

"I just can't Jack!" She says harshly. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

She begins to walk off, but I won't let her push me away just like that.

"Elsa, wait," I say, grabbing her hand and accidentally pulling it off. Her face flashes with panic.

"Give me back my glove!" She reaches for it, but I pull my hand away.

"Please, Elsa, why do you shut me out? I can't live like this anymore!" I plead.

She pauses, looking very hurt and slightly scared. "Then go away," she whispers.

I take an unvoluntary step back, blinking in surprise.

"What did I ever do to you?" I demand loudly. Anna comes out then.

"Enough, Jack," she said hurriedly, still walking away. She hugged herself, glancing at Anna before continuing on.

"No, why? Why do you shut me out, why do you shut the world out?"

"Jack, stop," Anna says, rushing up behind me, but I'm not done.

"What are you so afraid of?" I yell. Elsa cringes up, seeming to burst at that moment.

"Jack, I said _enough_!" Elsa whips around, and, with her ungloved hand, sends a ring of deadly icicles out, making me and Anna take a step back. I gasp.

Elsa, horrified, waves an arm, and the icicles begin to drip away. Her eyes are very wide with fear written all over her face.

"Elsa! Wait!" Anna calls, but she's already gone.

"Elsa," I breathe, watching her run off into the night.


	13. The Cold Part 2

**So just a warning, a little more awkward-to-write stuff here. It's still cute, in my opinion, so don't be discouraged. Also, thanks to all my reviewers!**

Jack's POV

It takes me a couple to seconds to fully register what just happened.

Elsa shot icicles...out of her hand. Oh my God, she was just like me.

"Elsa!" I call, going to run after her.

Anna stops me, giving me a glare. "Jack, let me."

"Anna, please, I-"

"You've done enough." She says coldly, unclasping her heels and running off, leaving them behind. I wonder what happened to Kristoff. Lucky for Elsa, only me and Anna saw her little outbreak. The icicles were almost melted by now.

Elsa's POV

I feel tears. I sqeeze my eyes shut, but that just makes them fall. I can't believe what just happened. So now Jack knew my secret. What am I going to do?

"Elsa, stop!" Anna's voice calls.

"Anna?" I say, not loud enough for her to hear. "Anna!" I call back, louder this time. I really don't want to be alone right now, no matter how much I tell myself I do. The truth was, I was really glad that someone came after me, and that that someone wasn't Jack Frost.

"Oh, Elsa," Anna enveloped me in a hug. I gladly melted into it and cried.

"What have I done?" I whisper in her ear.

"Shh, it's okay," she assurs me. I sniff, smile, and nod, even though I know that it's far from okay.

"Since when did you become the big sister?" I try to smile again.

She just hugs me again, sighing. I give one last sob before going to sit down on the bench.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna asks gently. I sniff, shaking my head no. I don't want to do anything. Oh God, I could have killed him. And Anna. Again.

Jack could control his powers. He was born- er, made with control. Mine was built to be a danger. A beauty, but a danger nontheless.

"Anna, how can I become Queen when I have these?" I say sadly, swirling some snow in my palm just for show.

"Don't worry. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, I'll be right here. And just becuase we're princesses doesn't mean we don't cry. Trust me, I know."

"Arendelle will fall becuase of me. And wait, what do you mean by that?"

"Arendelle will not fall with you as their Queen, you know, when you come of age, but I don't want to talk about it."

"Anna, don't go shutting me out," it was a lame excuse as a joke and we both cringe at it. "But seriously, what's wrong?"

"Well, I.." She trails off.

"Anna, you can tell me," I say.

"Well, I was heading out there and caught you and Jack becuase I was about to go out and cry, myself. You see, I sort of hinted at Kristoff about dating. I was asking what he liked in girls. And well, he," she broke down in sobs then.

I pat her back. "Anna, what happened?"

She pulled herself together enough to reply, "He basically said he'd never want to be in a relationship, that he already had his family and that that was enough."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought he really liked you," I say.

"I thought so, too. I guess I really don't know what love is. But now at least I didn't get my hopes up, right?" She smiles but tears are riveting down her face.

Seeing my sweet, strong Anna cry like that made me frustrated. Anna shouldn't have to worry about her crush possibly unintentionally breaking her heart. It made me want to hurl an icicle at the nearest tree.

"Hey, why don't we go find Rapunzel and tell her that we're going to walk home."

"Okay." She sniffed. "By the way, what happened with Jack?"

Oh no, no more memories! But they came anyways.

I had been so happy when Jack had asked me out. I'd never dated anyone, let alone have a crush. And the fact that Jack really liked me enough to ask me to go out with him made me feel like flying. But then a voice rang out in my head.

'Catch me!' Young Anna called.

'Slow down!' I yelled, but suddenly slipped. Anna jumped, and I tried to build another snow pad, but it ended up hitting her in the head.

'Anna!' I exclaimed, running over to hold her. I held her tight. 'Mama! Papa!' I cried, but Anna was already freezing. 'It's okay, Anna, I've got you," I mumbled into her hair, crying.

"See? This is what you can do," the voice that constantly pushed thoughts and words into my mind spoke. "You are a monster. You hurt everyone you love. Why don't you care enough about people to push them away? Anna is too far gone. She will not be okay. But Jack?"

I had stared right into his awaiting eyes. They were clear. Full of fun and innocence. I realized how I could snap him in half in one small incident.

"Only you can protect the ones you love," the voice whispered right in my ear that time.

I shivered.

"Close the door, Elsa."

And I did.

"I don't want to talk about it," I say.

She didn't pester me into telling me like I did to her. For that, I was grateful. Sometimes, I wanted to grow up to be just like Anna.

We find Rapunzel and Flynn, telling her that we were going home. She looked a little disappointed but told us that she'd meet us home when the dance was over. Then, we head out the door, taking extra precuation not to run into Jack or Kristoff.

The walk was bitter and cold. But we made it inside and collapsed to our rooms, not even bothering to take off our dresses.

I'm not even alseep for five seconds before my window blasts open. I jump up, but it starts snowing in my room.

"Oh, no, not again!" I say. "Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel."

But it only snows faster. I take a deep breath, then wave my arms up. Only half of the snow climbs up to dissaperate in the snowflake.

"Crap." I mutter.

"You know, you did melt the snow." A very familiar voice says.

I turn to find Jack, now in his hoodie and brown pants, leaning against my wall.

"Just your snow," he finishes, making his way towards me.

"Jack, stay back," I say, forming a mini blizzard in my outstretched palm.

"You know what, Queen, Elsa? No."

"What?" I say, still holding the storm.

"You heard me."

"Jack, stay away. I'll hurt you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks, still in an unrecognizable tone.

He keeps coming to me, and I keep backing away. When my back hits the wall, I send a path of ice to him, making him slip. He doesn't fall, but it's enough for me to switch positions, so that he's the one cornered against the door.

"Elsa, I'm sorry about what I said. Just please-" He almost reaches me.

I send an icy blast to him, but he ducks away, and the ice forms a million crystals on the door. Jack sends me a small wind of snow, but I block it with an ice shield. Huh, I didn't even know I could do that.

"Jack!" I cry. "You don't know! Just stay away and you'll be safe!"

Suddenly, he grabs my arm. "Don't you know? Safe is so overrated."

This time, I don't hesitate to wipe that smirk off his face. He's sent away in a shower of snow.

How could he be laughing at a time like this? My room is turning into a battlefield! Anger bubbles up inside of me.

"Jack! Go away! Get out of my room, and get out of my life!"

He stops. "You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do. I could kill you!" What part of 'I'm dangerous' doesn't this boy understand?

"Elsa, not gunna happen." He smirks again. He's on the other ide of the room so I can't ice it over again.

"Jack! God, I hate you so much right now."

"Right now? Meaning you liked me at some point or another."

"That's it, you are so dead!"

I run at him with another mini storm, only to have him fly up in a summersault and land on the other side of the room.

I stay by the wall, glaring at him with hate. Somewhere deep inside, I'm really hoping that all the times I keep pushing him out, he'll keep knocking.

"Tsk, tsk, Queen Elsa, don't you ever learn? Besides, you care way to much to kill me." He gives one final smirk before flying over, only a few feet away from me.

I take it back. I want him to die. Right now.

I scream, "_Jack Frost, for all I care you can go to_-"

He kisses me.

And I, much to my dismay, kiss back, and the ice melts around us.

Wait, what am I doing? Wasn't I just saying how I could kill him?

I break away.

"Jack, I-" I warn, but he cuts me off again by planting his lips against mine, hard, this time pressing me back against the wall. I tangle my arms around his neck. For one moment, everything is perfect.

But then, "Elsa?"

And just like that, Jack is gone. I am left alone against the wall, eyes wide and breathing hard when Anna walks in.

"Sorry, I heard you yelling," she says, deeply concerned. "Are you okay?"

I hold myself back from feeling my lips. I nod.

"I'm fine. Go back to bed Anna," i say, and she gives me a confused glance before leaving.

I sigh and climb into bed, pretending to be asleep by slowing my breathing into nice and even rises and falls.

I hear the window creak open, and something whoosh away into the night. But not before I hear it pause and sigh.

When it's long gone, I hide beneath my covers and do the last thing I thought possible tonight; I smile.

Mystery POV

I had left before the girls had gotten into all of the sappy crap. I could sneak like a cat and just happened to notice two girls running away from the dance. Of course I followed.

So the new girls were secretly princesses of Arendelle.

Just wait until I tell Hans.

**Dun Dun Dun! Another cliffhanger! If you can't tell, I'm a big fan of these. But, irnonically, only when it's my story. Lol, stay tuned for the next chapter! It is definate to be very interesting...**


	14. Cold and Dark

Elsa's POV

"Elsa?" Anna called out.

"Mm?" I asked.

"Well, wake up, sleepy head!"

I stretch.

"Elsa? Come on, Aunt Lillian made breakfast!"

"I'm coming!" I shout. I get out of bed, wrestling with my hair into its normal braid and brushing my teeth.

Aunt Lillian, bless her soul, always made breakfast. Unfortunately, she couldn't cook all that well. Yeah, coming from a princess who grew up with gourmet meals. Even if they were always alone in my room...

No. We're past that. Don't even think about it.

'Are we really past that?' The vioice whispers. It had taken to actually putting full conversations in my head instead of just thinking. It was highly irritating and it was better when it was just mere thoughts.

Shut up! I yell at it. Who are you?

But it slipped away.

I sigh. Lately, I'd been asking that, but the voice never responded.

"Mm, yum!" I say through a mouth full of toast. That seemed to be the only thing she didn't overcook or undercook.

Aunt Lillian piled some eggs on my plate and added some potatoes. The eggs were rubbery and oversalted and the potatoes could use another hour on the skillet, but I ate them anyways.

Rapunzel, Anna, and I all finished, then we went upstairs to do homework in Rapunzel's messy room.

Pascal came out, climbing and perching on Rapunzel's shoulder. It made me think of Marshmallow, for whatever reason.

"Hey, do you guys want to call up everyone and go for another ride?" I ask randomly.

"Can't, I have homework," Rapunzel sighed. Anna looked down, her eyes starting to water.

"Oh, Anna, I'm so sorry, I forgot," I say. How could I be so inconsiderate?

"That's okay. Rapunzel and I have the same homework so I'm busy anyways."

"Okay. If you don't mind, I might go see Marshmallow." I ask. I kind of missed her, in a way. Strange, the only other being who I felt a connection with was Anna, but she was my sister, how could I not?

"Okay, well, I'm gunna go." I get up and leave, txting Merida before I head out the door.

I borrow the car, driving the five minute drive to the stables.

On the way, there's a bag of carrots. I grab one, going to Marshmallow's stall.

"Hey girl," I say and she happily munches on the carrot.

"Elsa!" Merida called.

"Oh, hey!" I say, trying to sound cheerful.

"Well, ya kno' the basics, Angus and me nee' ta go for a run. Catch ya lata'!" She said, galloping expertly away on the black Clysdale.

I bring Marshmallow out of the stall, tacking her up.

I decide to go for a scenic route. Hopefully I won't get lost.

When we reach a trail, I give Marshmallow loose rein, letting her meander wherever. I'm deep in thought. Also a conversation.

'Of course you're alone.'

'Stop it. Who are you?'

'That's for me to know, and you to fear.'

'So I should be scared of you? Well I've got news for you. I'm. Not. Scared.'

'Yes you are. You are terrified. I feel it from your very center. You are shrouded by fear. Fear consumes you. I've never seen anything like it.'

'Are you here to help me or to taunt me about things I already know? I'm gunna ask again. Who are you.'

I don't say it as a question. More of a demand. The least this voice could do was tell me who it was. I wasn't afraid of it. I had one main fear, and I practically lived by it.

'Not yet, Queen Elsa.' I paused, lurching forward.

'Don't call me that,' I grit my teeth.

'Why, will Jack Frost be jealous?'

'Leave Jack alone!'

'I'm sure the Guardian can handle himself. Against me, however, that's another story.' The voice chuckled.

"Get out of my head!" I cry out loud. I ungloved one hand, pressing it to my forehead and making ice swirls. I give myself a brain freeze, but when it's done, the voice is gone.

Jack's POV

Elsa seemed to be very worried about something. Every now and then, her brow would furrow in concentration. Then, she yelled, "Get out of my head!" and ungloved one of her hands, pressing it to her forehead. She relaxed then.

Of course, a couple seconds later, she passed out.

"Elsa!" I cry, flying down to catch her before she fell from the horse.

She shivers, but doesn't wake up.

"Marshmallow, come on," I say, willing the horse to follow me. To my surprise, she does. I lead her to a small clearing.

Elsa is set down in a nice patch of grass. She looks far from peaceful. She needs help, but I can't leave her. I guess I'll just have to wait for her. I settle down next to her, waiting for her beautiful blue eyes to open.

Elsa's POV

I have no idea how I got here. One moment I was riding on Marshmallow, the next I was alone in a ghastly, desolate place.

"Marhsmallow?" I called out. Something was wrong. I observed the aspects around me. It was dark. It was slightly windy. And everywhere, everywhere, was black sand.

"Who's there?" I shout when I hear a voice chuckle. A very familiar voice...

"Hello, Elsa," A man in black steps out. When he comes in the dim light, he has a sneer on his pale face. He wears a dark trench coat and has piercing golden eyes.

Now that I see him, the voice really looks around my age, maybe a couple years older at the most.

"Who are you?" I ask.

The man (boy) sneers again. He walks towards me with his hands behind his back.

"I've been watching you," he says coldly.

"Have you now?" I refused to be intimidated. Normally, I would try to be invisible, but he was threatening, and this time, I refused to be intimidated.

"Yes."

"Who are you?" I ask again, but he slips away, golden eyes staring at me.

He speaks right behind me, and I jump and turn around when he does.

"I'm your worst nightmare."

"No, you're not!" I call out to nothing. I knew my fears, and a creepy guy in black was not one of them.

He laughed a very malicious laugh. It would have made me shiver.

I blast a wave of ice out into the landscape. I don't hear it hit anything.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"You're in my world," he said. Strange, he seemed to be hiding...sorrow. But that didn't make sense.

"I'm not playing your games. Who are you?"

Suddenly, he rose out of the shadows right in front of me, leaning in to smile.

"I am the boogey-man. I am the guardian of fear. I am, in fact, fear itself. And I know all of your fears."

"No, you don't!" I try to ice him, but he disappears in a cloud of black sand. "I'm not scared of you!"

"No, but you should be." His voice echoes around me. I feel like screaming.

"You don't know what I'm afraid of!" I yell.

"Actually, Elsa, you're right. I don't know your fears. All this time, I haven't been able to read you. You are so mysterious. You are surrounded by fear, but you don't even know what you're afraid of."

I look away, feeling tears burn from thoughts inside my head.

His eyes widen. "Oh, you do know what you fear."

I glare at him with the coldest look I can muster.

"Like I would ever tell you."

"Fine. But I will figure it out. Why are you so different?"

"Maybe 'cause I can do this?" I shoot an ice blast at him.

"Touchy touchy. Have to say, mighty impressed that you have the same powers as the great Jack Frost," his voice is mocking. It is making me sick.

"Get me out of here!" I cry out.

"Not quite yet. I want to know what your fear is. I want to know why I can't read you. Why you?" He shouted. This time, he looked truly confused.

"I am not afraid of you." I spit out.

"Yes, I know, I know. You're not afraid of me, you're not afraid of the dark, you're not afraid of dying, you're not afraid of pain, you're not afraid of fading away, you're not afraid of love, even though you shy away from it with cowrdice," he seems amused by this. I cross my arms and rest on one foot. Who was this guy?

Then, he got serious again. "But what amazes me is that you're not afraid of not mattering to anyone. That is at least the top ten of everyne's fears. I can't read your fears. I want to know why."

A cloud of black sand surrounded me. I panic, trying to blast it away. When one grain touches me, I'm sent into a world of agony. I scream, fighting the moment when the whole cloud will consume me.

And just like that, it's gone.

"What did the Guardians do to you!" He demands.

"They...didn't do...anything," I rasp, resting on the ground.

"Don't lie to me!" He shrieks. Another plume of black sand comes rushing towards me.

"No more!" I shout and hit it head on with ice.

When it's done, the sand is frozen. My ice made it so cold, it turned it into glass.

I look down at my hands in amazement.

I look around, but the guy is gone. The black sand starts to fade away.

Pitch's POV

Elsa really didn't remember. At the same time, I'm glad, but I'm also disappointed. I did attempt that whole erase her memory so she wouldn't remember me, but I hadn't stayed to see if it had worked. She had grown up a lot.

~flashback~

"Hello, Princess Elsa," I had sneered.

"Wha- who's there?" The little blonde haired girl called.

"Your worst nightmare."

"I know my fears!" Then, the little girl burst out crying. I normally enjoyed this kind of thing, but I couldn't when the walls started frosting over with beautiful designs.

"What the heck?" I said. When I touched the ice, it burned my hand.

"Who are you?" She called. Her big blue eyes glanced around the room.

She stopped when he saw my golden eyes in the shadows.

"You- you can see me?" I say, stuttering. I curse this. Here I am supposed to be the very image of fear.

The little girl slowly nodded.

But, I could feel it. She didn't believe in me. She didn't believe in the boogey-man. But wait... She did believe in fear. I felt it then. She was surrounded by fear. But when I reached out to taste it, to revel in her fear, for the first time ever, I was blocked.

"What?" I exclaimed, looking down at my hand. It turned red for a second. I screamed when it started burning.

"Are you okay?" The little girl gasped, racing over to me.

"Stay away!" I growl, but she keeps coming. She sees the burn mark and gasps.

"I'm a monster." She whispers, running away and crawling beneath her bed.

The poor girl She looked so scared. Wait what? I was supposed to be feeding her fears! Why did I want to go over and comfort her?

"Elsa?" I ask quietly, in a tone so completely different, I almost didn't recognize it. "Do you believe in the boogey-man?"

I feel her tiny head shake under the bed.

I glide over, kneeling down to look at her. When she sees me, she gasps, showering me with snow.

"Go away! I'll hurt you!" She cried.

"Hurt me? I don't think so." I say despite my hand still slightly burning. "Why aren't you afraid of me?"

She looks over, slightly shocked.

"Afraid? I'm not afraid...of you."

"Then tell me, what are you afraid of?" Why couldn't I read this stupid girl's fears?

She barely hesitates before admitting in a very small whisper, "Myself."

I pause, eyes wide. What? This couldn't be. No child was afraid of themselves. And no child wasn't afraid of me. I would stick around and find out why her fears were blocked to me.

At least, that's what the intentions were...

~end flashback~

It wasn't even a full five seconds before my mind plunged me into another memory.

~Flashback~

"I'm going to fall, Pitch!" A slightly older Elsa calls. She's standing on top of her bed, leaning against a very thin piece of ice over top the floor.

"Don't worry, you won't fall." Since when did I comfort kids?

"Yes, I am!" She cried. The ice suddenly snapped, and she yelped, sqeezing her eyes shut.

But she didn't fall. Just like I promised. Now, the ten year old is leaning against a fine pillar of black glass.

"Oh!" She exclaims in wonder.

"See?" I say. "I told you you weren't gunna fall. See what we can do together? After all, what goes better than cold and dark?"

She thinks for a moment. "Hot chocolate and marshmallows."

"What?"

"Hot chocolate and marshmallows are a better pairing." She giggles and I can't help but bring my mouth into a smile. What was wrong with me? I was supposed to be dark!

"But Pitch, I don't want to be bad." Elsa says slowly and somberly.

My smile fades, leaving a frown. "It's okay," I say, suddenly remembering something. "Dark doesn't always have to mean bad."

She smiles, her lips forming a small line.

But, when you are the guardian of fear and nightmares, it does. Of course, Elsa didn't have to know that...yet.

~end flashback~

And one more, the most painful of them all.

~flashback~

"Pitch! Oh my God! They're dead! They're gone! Taken away!"

"Elsa, what are you afraid of?" I often asked that when she was upset.

She pauses. Her lower lip trembling. When she had found out what I really was, she seemed more distant. "Pitch, I'm afraid of hurting anyone else."

My eyes soften. I hated and was fascinated with Elsa. She made me feel...nice. Like I was more than darkness and fear. But that's all I was, and once upon a time, that's all I ever wanted to be.

"But also," she says this very quietly. "I'm afraid of myself."

"Elsa," I say. "You're not a monster."

"Pitch, I am. And I'm going to hurt everyone. Heck, I turned away my own parents! They were so ashamed of me they had to leave, and now look where I'm at!"

"Elsa, you know that's not the reason they left!" I shout.

"It is! I'm a monster! I hurt everyone! Anna doesn't love me anymore but I can't do anything about it becuase I have to conceal, don't feel. I hate this!" Tears were streaming down her face.

"The funeral's in a few days. Are you going to it?"

She immediately shakes her head no. "I couldn't. I just couldn't."

I slam my fist down on the desk, startling Elsa. "Dammit, Elsa! Will you stop being so selfish! Oh, you have ice powers and you're all alone, big deal! I've been alone for as long as I can remember! I don't even remember my family! I don't even remember if I even had a family! You're parents loved you and so does Anna and you shut her out even though she was willing to risk everything for you!"

"P-Pitch?" She asks. I look behind me. Shadows were dancing on the walls in a dangerous fashion.

"Elsa, I'm sorry," I say, sitting back down.

Elsa starts crying. "I'm going to hurt you. I'm going to hurt everyone. No matter what happens, I'm going to be a monster. You were chosen to be a monster. So that's who you are. But I want so much more. I want love. I want Anna. And I want a life."

"Elsa-"

"Pitch, please leave me alone."

"Elsa, I-"

Then she started chanting, "There's no such thing as Pitch Black, there's no such thing as Pitch Black..."

"NO!" I shout, but when I run to her, I run right through her. "No," I whisper again.

Elsa crawls in a ball and cries herself into a dreamless sleep. Figures. The only one I had cared about in, well, probably forever, shut me out like she had everyone else. Teaches me to care. I should've known better.

I throw a stream of black sand against the wall in anger. Why did I care? Elsa was a child, surrounded by fear! I should be making her life miserable, not the other way around!

Before I left, I stopped.

This would only hurt Elsa. I couldn't leave her like this, as much as I hated to admit it.

I bent down, sending a small flurry of black sand into her mind. Her face tightened. There. She would only think that this whole meeting me had been a reoccuring nightmare, one that she wouldn't ever remember.

I fade into the shadows, leaving to be the only thing I could. I kept remembering that one thing I had said, thinking of how wrong it was.

"But you're wrong," I say. "Darkness always means bad."

~end flashback~

So it had worked. But never again would I let that little girl decieve me. The only problem was, she wasn't a little girl anymore.

**So, I thought it'd be a major plot twist to have Pitch Black as a, um, not bad guy for once. I've beed reading Rot & Ruin so I have these ideas about things made to be dark but don't actually have a choice. Don't judge if you don't like. And I just wanna say, this is NOT going to be a quirky love triangle so you can stop making that face at me :P**


	15. Dazes and Dreams

**Just to let you guys know, Pitch is like, eighteen-ish. Cuz I can, that's why.**

Elsa's POV

I woke up to find some very clear and familiar blue eyes.

"Jack," I say, sitting up. I push my hand to my forehead at my sudden head rush.

"Oh my God, Elsa!" Jack hugs me.

I freeze.

"Woah, uh, Jack, what happened?"

"You've beem passed out for a few hours now."

"What?" I say. No doubt, it was getting dark out. How in the first place did I pass out? Maybe, when I froze my head to...

"Jack, what happened?" I repeat.

"Um, I don't really know. But I was so worried. When I opened your eyes to see if you's wake, there was..." he trails off, shaking his head.

"There was what?"

"Your eyes were dotted with black sand."

"What?" I jump up, startling Marshmallow and bringing another wave of nausea.

"Easy, are you okay?"

"No I am not okay. When I was passed out, I was dreaming, I guess. Becuase I dreamed of black sand. It was everywhere. And there was this man with golden eyes." I shudder.

"Wait, are you telling me you saw Pitch Black?" Jack jumps at as well.

"Hm, why does that name ring a bell?" That name was achingly familiar, but of course I couldn't remember where.

"Wouldn't be surprised. He's the boogey-man. But he was defeated nearly four hundred years ago, how could he be free now?"

"Oh my gosh am I confused," I say, going over to Marshmallow and petting her head.

"It's okay. For now, can you tell me what happened?"

I retold him everything, leaving out the part that this so called Pitch Black was the voice that spoke to my thoughts earlier on. That would've made Jack flip.

"This isn't good." He mutters.

"Jack?" I ask. "What's going on?"

I don't get an answer. "Let's just get you home."

I nod. "Okay."

I ride Marshmallow back to the barn, letting her in her stall. Then, Jack leads me to my car, climbing in the driver's seat.

Jack drives me home in silence.

"I'll be right up," he says, flying off with his staff.

I just let myself inside, climbing up the steps. When I get to my room, Jack's leaning against my dresser, looking at things.

"Snoop much?" I laugh.

"Shut up. How come you don't have any pictures like Anna?"

"Um, how do you know what Anna's room looks like?"

"Becuase we're all in the group of friends and we've hung out in everybody's room but yours." He says simply.

"Of course, that explains it. I'm gunna change so get out for a second."

He slightly reddens, making me blush, making me push him out the window and shut the curtains tight.

I climb into comfortable clothes, then let Jack back in.

"How do I look?" I ask sarcastically, twirling around as if I was styling a dress.

"Beautiful," he responds.

"What?" I immediately say, stopping.

"Hey, you know I like you," he shrugs, but I notice how he tucks his head beneath his hood, blushing.

"Jack?"

"Mm hm?"

I blush now. "Well, I just want to let you know, that well, I like you too. And however much I'd love to go out with you, I really can't. I really will hurt you. It's happened before."

"It's okay Elsa, I understand now. But, really, you can tell me, what happened between you and Anna?"

"How did you-"

He cuts me off. "It's written in the way Anna always wants to try and be close to you, as if she's afraid you'll disappear any second. I understand if you don't want to tell me, but I'd like to know."

I sigh. I hadn't talked about the inccident in like, forever. Maybe I could trust Jack.

"It happened when I was six and Anna was four. We're a year and a half apart, if that's why you're wondering why I'm sixteen and she's fifteen.

"Well, we always played with my powers. I'd make it snow and we'd build a snowman and go ice skating. One time, we were doing something that we always did. She'd jump and I'd make snow pillars for her to land on. Well, she was going too fast, and I slipped, and, um, I tried to save her, I really did. But I ended up hitting her in the head with my powers. If you had felt how ice cold she was, or how still she was," I shudder. "Anyways, some magic trolls saved her, erasing her memory of my magic in the process. After that, I shut away in my room, waiting for the day when I had control. I think it was getting better, I remember trusting it a bit due to something, but then our parents died. Anna begged me one last time to let her in, and I finally did."

"Oh," is all Jack can say.

"'Oh'?"I tease, trying to lighten the mood. "I just poured my heart and soul and secrets to you and all you say is 'oh'?"

I push his shoulder playfully.

"Hey!" He protests. But he smiles.

"You asked for it," I stick my tongue out. Like Anna, he seems shocked at this childish gesture, but grins in response.

"Do you wanna fly?" He asks, his grin turning mischievous.

"Fly?" I squeak in surprise.

"Yeah, like this," he jumps up, soaring around my room. I laugh.

"Okay," I say. I must be slightly delusional right now.

It's dark outside now, so Jack goes over to the window.

"Wait, outside?"

"Yeah."

I hesitate. Flying. Now it didn't sound like such a good idea.

"Come on, Queen Elsa, don't you trust me?" He smiles.

To my surprise, I find that I do.

I gradually take his hand. He lifts me to the window sill, balancing.

I take the mistake of looking down. I didn't think I was afraid of heights but just being up here scared me.

"Hold on," he says, lifting me to the roof. I hold back a scream.

On the roof, Jack slowly talks me into opening my eyes. When I'm ready, he laughs.

"Okay, are you ready Queen Elsa?"

"Just shut up and get this over with," I clench my teeth.

He chuckles, suddenly diving off the roof with his hand tight around mine.

This time, I scream as the ground comes close. I hope that no one hears, but I'm too scared to care.

At the last second, Jack soars up.

"I hate you I hate you I hate you!" I yell over the wind as he takes me for a very elaborate twist through the clouds.

Then, he evens out, simply flying onthe wind like I was preparing for in the first place.

I finally allow myself to open my eyes.

The view takes my breath away. It's beautiful!

Corona is lit up in the night, and everything is still and peaceful.

"See?" Jack says.

"You know, I would've had a much better time if this was what you started out with." I glare at him.

"Oh, but you loved it." He smirks.

I roll my eyes, looking back down at the view.

"Jack!" A voice startles me so badly, I nearly let go of Jack's hand.

Suddenly, Principle North andthat kangaroo- uh, I mean bunny, comes flying towards us...on a sleigh?

The Tooth Fairy is flying besides them, as if the sandman on a cloud of golden sand.

I can't help but shiver as I notice the resemblance to another kind of sand.

Jack notices this and pulls me closer protectively.

He lets us land on the sleigh.

"Hey," he greets.

"Man in Moon has news, I'm afraid, Jack," Principle North says. "I'm afraid-"

"Pitch Black is back." Jack finishes.

They all look at each other in surprise. "How did you know?"

Jack gestures to me, and I look down. "He put her in a sleep and had a visit."

"Oh, I am sorry, Elsa," Principle North says to me.

"It's okay, Principle North, I-"

"Oh, please, call me North. And you remember Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy, no?"

I just nod. It was still a shock to see them.

"Jack, we have news to discuss," North turns to Jack.

"What's going on?" He asks.

Tooth speaks now. "Manny thinks there's more to this than just Elsa. He thinks that maybe there's more people that need to be protected."

"I'm sorry," I say, speaking out for the first time. I immediately get everyone's attention. "But how does Pitch Black fit into all of this?"

"Actually," Jack says. "I'm wondering that as well."

The rest of the Guardians look at each other.

Tooth comes around first. "That's the thing, Jack. He's back, but Manny doesn't think that he's behind this."

Jack looks genuinely surprised.

"But that doesn't make any sense," he mutters.

"Come on, Elsa, you come too."

I sort of have no choice, as we're inthe air and I couldn't leave if I wanted to.

At the school, North lands the sleigh, throwing some sort of snowglobe. A whirl of glowing light, and he whispers something that I can't make out. He then pushes the reindeer and sleigh through the light. Everything fades away after that.

He turns to us again.

"So, we need to find what makes Elsa here special. Pitch fits into this somehow, but not with what Manny is concerned about."

"Well, Pitch said that he couldn't read my fears," I say.

"What?" They all say in unison.

"When he visited, he wanted to know why he couldn't read my fears. What does that mean?"

North explains. "Pitch keeps track of everyone's fears. Even ours. But, if he doesn't know your fears, then you truly are extraordinary."

"Why?" I'm still confused.

"Then you have no fears."

"No, that's not it." I immediately wave it off. "Trust me, I'm afraid of plenty of things. He even said I was 'shrouded by fear,' and I can believe that. He just said he couldn't figure out what the fear was."

"Well, then we have a big dilemma here," Bunny spoke.

"Tell me about it," Jack says.

A new voice spoke out from seemingly everywhere.

"It's about all of them."

"Manny?" North called.

"What? Manny actually speaks?" Jack takes a step back.

"Of course," they all nod.

Jack looks slightly hurt, but listens when Manny soeaks again.

"Get all of their friends. North, get the princess, Merida." I'm surprised when he says this. "Elsa, get Anna and Rapunzel. Bunnymund and Sandman, get Kristoff Bjorman and Eugene Fitzherbert. Tooth, take some dream sand for the Viking, Hiccup Haddock. You will need the sand for his dragon."

"Wait, dragon?" I say. The others seem confused as well.

"Yes," Manny says simply. How did some mythical being fit into this?

"Bring them all to the workshop. I will explain there."

With that, he left. I could feel his noble presence disappear.

"Well, I guess hop to it," Bunny said.

When Jack and I left with a handful of dream sand, I suddenly wondered who in the world Eugene Fitzherbert was.

Anna's POV

I was being shaken awake.

"What! I'm awake!" I jump up.

"Anna! Hush, come on, we have to go," Elsa shushes me.

"Have to go, why?" I ask."Elsa, what's going on? I don't want to leave!"

I sit down, stubbornly unwilling to move, my braids flopping down my sides.

"I really didn't want to do this," she sighs. "Jack?"

"Wait, Jack?" But suddenly, something is thrown on my face, and my eyelids grow too heavy to bear,.

Rapunzel's POV

"Jack! Shut up!" Someone- wait, Elsa?- says. I sit up, yawning. I grab Pascal, and he crawls lazily behind my hair.

"Come on!" Elsa says again.

"Elsa?" I call.

The door cracks open. "I'm really sorry about this."

Then, something gritty is thrown at me, and I'm sent plummeting into a nice feeling.

Flynn's POV

Something wakes me up in the middle of the night. What the heck?

I throw on a sweatshirt and some jeans, running down the steps.

Why would someone target me? Wouldn't they try to target the real prize?

Oh no.

"Rapunzel," I breathe. What if something happened o her? I have to get there. The king and queen would kill me, if they weren't already dead.

"Hello, mate," a voice speaks from the shadows.

"Who are you and how did you find me?" I snarl. Something hard comes flying out, knocking me in the back of the head.

Before I fall unconcious, I just pray that she's okay.

Merida's POV

Angus whinnies from the barn.

"Wha's goin' on?" I mutter. I walk out in my pajama bottoms and tank top.

Angus is frightfully pacing his stall.

"Easy, boy, wha's gotten inta ya'?" I say.

"Hello your highness," a very deep Russian accent speaks. I'm too startled to fully register what he said.

Wait, was that Principle-

The last thing I remember was Angus whinny loudly, kicking his stall door open right before I was slung unceremoniously across a very tall person's back.

Hiccup's POV

Toothless growled, waking me up.

"What is it, bud?" I ask, yawning.

He growls again. I get up.

"Hi!" A friendly voice says.

"Woah, who's there?" I shout, turning around.

"Me, and I'm really sorry about this," a lady says, throwing something. I yelp and throw my arms to protect my face, but Toothless falls down besides me, golden fish swimming above his head.

"Toothless!" I shout, rushing over. Suddenly, a lady that looks slightly like a hummingbird comes out, tossing an orb, sending flashing lights everywhere.

"Can you help me push him through this?" She asks.

"What? No! What'd you do to my dragon?"

"Hiccup, hi, I'm the Tooth Fairy, you can call me Tooth. That's cool that you can see me, but right now, your friends are all waiting, and we need to get going."

"Why should I believe you?" I ask.

"If you don't want to stay, then I'll send you and the dragon back when he wakes up," she convinces.

"But he can't fly," I inform.

"That's what that's for!" She say, pointing to the lights, that now show a big workshop deep in snow.

I have no idea why I did this, but I helped her push Toothless through the lights, following after him.

Kristoff's POV

"Sven, go away," I mumble. The reindeer had nuzzled me in my sleep.

Why was I sleeping in a barn with a reindeer you may ask? Well the answer's simple, and it's my secret.

Suddenly, my vision was blinded and a very small golden man came into view. What kind of dream was this?

The man waves with a smile, then sends a small swirl towards me.

I watch in fascination as it comes to me, and then it hits me dead in the face.

I'm asleep before I even hit the ground.

**Lol, no dream sand for Flynn.**


	16. Secrets Untold

**Sorry if the editing has been terrible for my story, I don't exactly bother to go back and read through it. Oh well, review please!**

Jack's POV

I have to admit, seeing Elsa try carrying Anna down the steps was pretty funny. Eventually, I gave her Rapunzel, as I realized that Rapunzel was tinier.

When we finally get to North's workshop, Hiccup and a would-be frightening beast are there with Tooth. The dragon is asleep with a goofy looking grin on its face with dream fish swimming above his head.

"Jack? Elsa? What's going on?" Hiccup asks.

"Thats what we're here to find out," I tell him.

Suddenly, Sandy comes carrying Kristoff on a cloud of sand. Kristoff is dreaming of...ice?

We can't question it because at time, Bunny comes up through a porthole, heaving Flynn, who isn't dreaming starnge enough.

"Bunny! We gave you sand for a reason!" Tooth scolds. Bunny just shrugs, tossing Sandy back his back of sand.

"Hey, where's-"

Elsa is cut off as a hole opens, put coming North yelling things in Russian, Merida draped over his shoulder with golden arrows flying about, and Angus charging him.

Elsa runs over to calm Angus. The giant stallion is quieted, but he's still frantic.

"North, what is that bloody animal doing here?" Bunny asked.

"He jumped through porthole," North muttered angrily.

I burst out laughing. Oh, that was too funny.

"Hey, Sandy, can I have some sand? I wanna see what Flynn dreams about," I ask, but Sandy gives me an angry look with sand coming out of his ears as steam.

"Um, when will they wake up?" Elsa asks, probing Anna with her hand.

"Hard to tell, really," North says, much to Elsa's horrified face.

"What's the effect on dragons?" Hiccup says.

"Oh yeah, speaking of which, you've got a lot of explaining to do, Hiccup the Viking," I say, giving him a hard look.

"Woah, woah, woah, not you too!"

"What do you mean," Elsa asks.

Hiccup just shakes his head. "Nevermind, but look who's talking."

"What?" I say. Then I realize that I'm balancing on my staff.

"Oh right," I mumble. "Well, those guys over there?" I point to my fellow Guardians. "They are Guadians. They protect cthe children of the world. I'm a Guardian, too."

"What?" Hiccup exclaims in amazement.

"Let's just spill all oursecrets when everyone's awake," Elsa says, a little hesitantly.

Hiccup walks over and sits, leaning against the dragon. It amazes me how he's so calm around the beast, even when it's asleep with that grin.

I can't help but wonder how everyone will react when they wake up.

Rapunzel's POV

Oh, wow. What a nice dream. Pascal is still hidden in my hair, although his rough skin is very irritating. Suddenly, I notice two things; one, that I'm still in my purple nightgown, and two, I am most definitely not in my room. I look around. The whole gang is here. Elsa, Hiccup, and Jack are all awake, seeming to be tired. They don't notice me.

Suddenly, I see a pool of red coming from Flynn's head.

"Eugene!" I yell, momentarily forgetting our cover.

"No, no, what happened?" I ask, looking over. I give a start when I realize that Hiccup is leaning against a giant black...dragon, and Jack is resting ontop of his staff/cane. But that was impossible with his knee.

I would have been scared, but I was too worried about Eugene. Well, those two weren'tweren't the only ones with secrets.

"Please don't freak out," I tell them behind me, but I'm not too concerned.

I wrap some of my hair around Eugene's head. Then I begin to sing. Not pretty, just quickly.

Flower, gleam and glow,

Let your powers shine,

Heal what had been hurt,

Bring back what once was mine,

What once was mine

I ignore their shocked gasps when my hair starts glowing. It's all too familiar to me.

When I unwrap it, Eugene's head is perfectly fine. I turn around and all three of them have their jaws to the floor.

I giggle, "You should see your faces."

"You should see your hair!" Hiccup retorts.

"Yeah, well, your not the only ones with secrets," I say, gesturing to the beast behind him. He steps in front of him protectively.

"Ugh, what?" Eugene starts to wake up.

"Oh, hey, Blondie, you're okay, thank God," he says, staring up at me.

"Me? Thank God you're okay!" I say, leaning down and wrapping my arms around his neck. I guess it hadn't been that bad of an injury, but head wounds weren't something to mess around with.

The others look at us surprised. Oh, I guess this is what it kind of looks like. I back away, blushing.

"When do they wake up?" I ask, nodding to Anna, Kristoff, and Merida.

"Anna should be up soon, she was hit right before you were, and I don't really know about them..." Elsa trails off.

True enough, Anna starts to shuffle awake.

"What! Where's the chocolate?" Anna leaps up.

"Um, interesting dream, sis," Elsa laughs.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"We'll explain in a moment," Jack tells her. She huffs, sitting back down, yelping and scooting away when she notices the giant beast that's asleep no more than a few paces away. But she goes back to her origonal position when she sees that she scooted right into Kristoff. I wonder what happened between those two, but the two best friends had been very distant lately.

Finally, Kristoff and Merida woke, at the same time. It was pretty funny when Merida woke and whacked Kristoff right in the face. Thus why the two woke up at the same time.

"Argh, wha's goin' on?" Merida grumbled.

"Well, our dear friends Jack, Hiccup and Elsa have some explaining to do," Eugene- I mean, Flynn says.

Hiccup raises his hands, "Hey, I'm not part of this."

"Exactly why you have that thing behind you!" Flynn snapped.

"That thing is my dragon and my dragon has a name."

"Oh, so the beast's a pet?"

"Why you-"

"Enough!" Principle North says loudly. Wait, Principle North?

"We will all explain everything yo you, please just settle down."

Elsa steps forward then, starting to speak. "I know you guys are all wondering why-"

"Wondering is an understatement," Anna mumbled. Elsa gives her a hard look and continues.

"So, anywho, Jack will explain everything." She pushes Jack in front of her.

"Gee, really? Me? You really didn't have to," Jack glares at her with a sarcastic edge.

"Any time," Elsa smiles sweetly.

"Well, first off, me, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, and North here are Guardians..."

Elsa's POV

Jack goes on about how the Guardians protect the children of the world, and how he can control ice and snow and how he really doesn't have a bad knee and how Guardians can only be seen by believers, but something special about this place, something to do with us, etc. Wow, I really need to take my advice sometimes when I told Anna to breathe between sentences.

All through it, I think the ones most surprised were Anna and Kristoff. The others seemed to be taking it well. Hiccup had been trying to wake up his dragon, but the beast was still asleep.

"What's his name?" I ask, going over. Slightly cautious, but I refused to show it.

"Toothless," he says.

"Toothless?" I repeat, holding in laughter. Then, I remember that I'm a princess (even if none of them knew it) and that is nkt something they do. "Ahem, sorry. Why the ironic name? That thing can't be toothless."

"No, he has teeth. Lots of them, in fact. Pretty deadly, too, but he can retract them, thus the 'Toothless.'"

"Oh," I say. I guess that made sense. Maybe it was some way of naming the scary beast something cute so he wouldn't seem all that scary. But Hiccup seemed completely comfortable around Toothless.

Toothless grumbled, suddenly heaving himself up.

I squeak embarrassingly, jumping away. Actually, watching the dragon get to his feet and sway with exhaustion was quite amusing, but I still couldn't ignore the fact that he was a dragon.

"Easy, bud," Hiccup says when Toothless growls and haunches up, eyes set dead on the rest of the gang. I immediately step in front of Anna.

"It's okay, he won't hurt you," Hiccup says frantically as we back away.

Toothless promptly smacks him in the head with his tail.

"Ow!" Hiccup presses his hand against his head, hopping on one foot to turn around, as he sometimes did. "You useless reptile!" He hisses.

I couldn't help it then. No one was more surprised than me when I burst out laughing.

"You two...are...hilarious!" I cry.

Jack smiles then, joining in on my sudden fit. Slowly, the others start laughing as well.

"You guys, not funny. Getting hit in the head by a dragon tail actually really hurts," Hiccup grumbled.

"Aw, grow up ya big baby!" Merida laughs. She stops, suddenly noticing Angus.

"An' wha' tis he doin' 'ere?" She demanded. "It's bad enough that ah'm 'ere."

"Well," North clears his throat. "We'll all leave you guys here. All of you have some secrets that need to be, um, shared if you are to know what we're up against."

"Great," I mutter. Well, at least I'm not the only one hiding something. So Rapunzel's hair could glow and apparently heal. Jack could control ice and snow (key word there: control) like me, but I highly doubt he's a prince of some far off country. Hiccup had a dragon, of all things, what was Flynn and Kristoff hiding?

"Well," Jack repeats North. "You guys already know mine, so I'm seven hundred years old, am immortal, protect the children of the world with my fellow annoying-"

"Heard that, mate!" Bunny called.

"Were supposed to!" Jack called back. "Ahem, before I was rudely interrupted!" He raised his voice so Bunny could hear him. A light scoff could be heard. "I was saying that I am the guardian of winter and fun so I can control ice and snow, um, Elsa?"

He looked to me.

Now or never, I guess.

"Well, I guess me and Anna's secrets are distributed around. First of all, me and Anna are..." How do I put something like this?

Anna comes over, supporting me.

"How about this," she says, "our real names aren't Elsa and Anna Summers. Let us introduce ourselves, properly." She cleared her throat and deepened her voice to resemble Kai, our butler. "I am Princess Anna of Arendelle, and this is my sister, the Queen-in-waiting Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

"What?" Jack says.

I look sheepish, turning away.

"I thought you said you were from Arendelle, Greenland? That's a country with princesses?"

"Well, Arendelle is actually in Norway, but it's a small kingdom, and uh, yeah." I respond to his face.

"Oh, that's nice..." Jack says, turning away.

Rapunzel blurts out, "I'm a princess, too!"

Flynn, Anna, Hiccup, Kristoff, Jack, and I all say.

"Rapunzel," Flynn starts, but she doesn't let him finish.

"Yep, and my parents and I are here hiding. Flynn here is really Eugene Fitzherbert, and he's our guard."

Flynn, or, Eugene, groans.

"Great, your parents are gunna kill me, Blondie. And why does my head feel so clear when I got hit with a... please tell me you didn't."

Rapunzel looks sheepish, hiding behind her hair. "I know you don't like when I do that, especially since it could signal all sorts of things, but your head was bleeding and I panicked, and please don't be mad, and-"

Then, Flynn does something that surprises us all; he steps forward and kisses Rapunzel right on the lips.

"I couldn't be mad at you," he says, smiling.

"Since when has this happened?" Anna interrupts.

"Oh," Rapunzel says. "We met back home, he was origonally a thief, but he decided to turn his life around and he became the best guard on our squad, so he was our guard and we kinda..."

"Uh, yeah, who's next?" Flynn says, rubbing his neck. Huh, Flynn did the same thing as Jack inthe same situation.

"Ah'm a princess, too," Merida says.

"So you're all princesses, great," Jack says, throwing his arms up in defeat.

Merida glares at him. "Me an' Angus ran away from Scottland when me mum wanted me te ge' married. Ah've kinda been on the run eve' since."

We all turned to Kristoff.

"Hey, don't look at me, I'm not a secret prince. I'm just a guy who sold ice in a kingdom a long time ago. My reindeer, Sven and I, we came here to try a new life."

"Well, at least someone's partially normal." Jack mutters.

"Excuse you, mr. Guardian of Winter and Fun," I retort, poking him in the chest.

"Sorry, but I've been here way longer than all of you combined, come at me again," he says.

I don't.

"I guess you all know my secret now too." Hiccup says, clearing his throat.

We all turn to look at him now.

"It-it's true that I don't remember anything, just that I slightly remember Toothless. He was my best friend, and he can't fly, and the Vikings didn't like dragons-"

"Wait, Vikings?" Someone asked. I'm not even sure who.

"Well, I guess it is true," he says, then snaps his eyes wide open in realization of something.

He gasps something that I could have sworn was a name, "Astrid."

"Come on, bud," he says, jumping onto him.

"Didn't you just say he couldn't fly?" Flynn says.

"Yeah, but he can run."

"Have you ever even done this before?" I chime in.

"Not exactly," he murmers, diving for a snowglobe.

"You guys stay here, I'll be right back, I've got this." He says, darting through the light after muttering, "Forest!"

I smile at the rest of the group. "He's got this."

It's Jack who responds, the same smile on. "Uh huh."

We all step through the light together.


	17. Everything Changes

**Sorry this chapter is so short (on another cliff hanger, I know, shocker) but I've been super busy so I will try to get the next xhapter up and running very soon! Also, sorry if this seems like it's rushing a bit, I'm managing with this dreaded writer's block here :3**

Hiccup's POV

How could I forget? How the heck did those people know the same things as Astrid? So many things were going on in my mind. Astrid was top priority, but Toothless was a pretty close second.

Oh my God, I was actually riding him. Not flying or anything, but I was still riding him. I remember when the thought used to terrify me. Sure, he would sometimes stand up with me still on his back but actually riding him was a completely different story.

Maybe flying wasn't so far off.

But what did Astrid mean when she said that we were the best (if only) flyers? Toothless still had no tail. Whatever, I would ask her. If I could find her!

How hard could Astrid be to find?

Elsa's POV

"Wait!" Tooth cried from behind us. We all stopped.

"What is it, Tooth?" Jack asks.

She handed him a very large red bundle, with iron rods sticking out at places.

"Um, thanks?" Jack says, looking confused.

"Just give it to Hiccup, hipefully he'll know what to do. You guys will also need this," she look betwen the guys, settling for Kristoff as the bigger one. "Here." She shoves a strange looking harness with a clumpof leather. Was that a...saddle?

"Tooth, what is this?" Jack seems to be the only one who can talk.

"Like I said, hopefully Hiccup will know what to do."

"Alright, let's go," Flynn takes demand.

We all turn to leave.

"Elsa, wait!" Tooth barely calls, so faint that only I hear it. I pause and turn back to her.

"I need to warn you, there's some strnage magic going on here," she says gravely. "We need to take care of something before hand, but we'll be there soon. Trust me, you're going to want back up. Be safe."

I nod.

"And Elsa?"

I turn around again.

Tooth pauses, almost hestitantly. "Trust yourself."

Before I can even ask she flies away.

Hiccup's POV

I feel like calling out her name, but that could draw others to me. Where would she be? I wish Toothless could fly.

I'll head to the clearing, maybe she'll be practicing, I don't know, flying or something.

When I get thers, sparks shoot out.

"Astrid!" I call happily. Her dragon, Stormfly suddenly gives me a deadly glare.

Sure enkugh, there's Astrid, sitting astride the Deadly Nadder.

She looks shocked to see me, but snaps out of it as I come closer.

"Wait, Hiccup, don't," she warns, but I don't listen.

"Astrid, look, I'm sorry I didn't believe you-"

"No, it, it's fine, but I, uh, need to go. I can't be here. You can't be here." She says frantically.

"No, wait, please, I-"

"Goodbye, Hiccup," she says softly, unfolding Stormfly's wings and taking to the sky.

"Wait!" I call, but she's gone.

Didn't she want me to remember? Why did she push me away like that? I would never understand. Not ever.

I slid from Toothless's back, defeated.

I was so deep inthought, I didn't even notice the unnaturally dark clouds start circling above me.

Elsa's POV

Where was Hiccup? And what the heck were those black clouds They were awefully frightening.

Suddenly, something big and dark whizzed by us.

We all stopped to swing our heads.

"Hiccup!" Jack called, and the blur stopped. Indeed, it was Hiccup, perched on Toothless like he belonged there, despite the fact that he had just told us that he had never ridden.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked, bewildered.

"We followed you-oh! Right, Tooth gave us these, she said you'd know what to do with them," Jack handed the red bundle to him, and Kristoff piles the saddle on him. Hiccup may be strong, but the largeness of the bundles were too much to bear and he gracefully dropped them.

"What the...wait a minute," Hiccup mumbled. "Hmm."

He unwrapped the bundles, turning to fit them to Toothless.

"So this is like a harness, and this saddle goes here...no, here," he continued to talk to himself until he has an elaborate harness and saddle.

"But how does this work...and how can he fly without his tail...? Wait a minute, I wonder," Hiccup was starting to drive us crazy.

"That's it!" He yelled, making us all jump from his moment of silence. He proceeds to attach buckles around the dragon's tail, while Toothless stars at him with an all knowing look, like he knows the feeling.

"So, this connects here, and then," he wiggles the metal pad, and the what-turned-out-to-be a prosthetic tail moves up and down with it. He then looks down at his foot. It almost seems like the metal part is designed for his foot...until I realize that it is.

He hops back onto Toothless, fitting his prosthetic foot to the metal part. It's a perfect match.

"Thank you guys. That was so familiar, I think I'm remembering right now, I have to find Astrid. She knew, and I didn't believe her. I have to find her before it's too late."

Rapunzel says, "It's okay, we've got your back. This is so much to take in, but watch out for that storm, it's a little unearthly."

He nods, turning back to Toothless. "Okay, bud, are you ready?"

We all watch in fascination as Toothless unfurls his wings. We all take a step back. Hiccup seems to constantly check things. Suddenly, Toothless roars and takes off, with Hiccup yelling things unmakable.

Jack laughs while we all watch. After Hiccup gets things together, they zoom away, a little out of practice, but looking like pros nontheless.

Hiccup's POV

Wow, this was amazing. Something was clicking in my mind, it was like I was remembering without rememebering...yep, that's what I meant to say...

Toothless roars again, clearly happy to be back in the sky.

"Hey, Toothless, I know it's great up here, but we need to find Astrid, tell her that I believe her." Toothless nods, flapping furiously through the oncoming wind.

Why did this storm have to happen?

Rain pelted me lower into the saddle. Oh, flying in storms were interesting.

"Astrid!" I call, even though she couldn't hear me.

Lightning strikes a few feet away from me, making me and Toothless startle.

Unfortunately, there's nothing to keep me on.

I fall.

And Toothless, with no one riding him, falls as well.

He spins frantically.

"No, easy, easy, you gotta just-ow!" His tail whaked me in the stomach.

And I thought getting hit in the head on the ground hurt.

I struggle to focus, but I can't keep my eyes open.

"Toothless, help," I whisper. Suddenly, his eyes focus as I start falling faster than him, deadweight now that I was becoming unconcious.

He gives a defeaning cry, flying straight and flapping his wings to catch me.

Staring into his eyes, I suddenly remember...everything.


	18. The Fog

Astrid's POV

Oh my God, he had came looking for me, just like that man had said. The man was in a dark outfit with a hood, making it impossible to see who it really was.

He spoke to me and threatened me not to ever speak to Hiccup again. Of course, I threatened him with my dragon, but he seemed undetered. Then, he warned that Hiccup was in grave dangef, and that I'd be the one to put him there.

He left when Hiccuo came riding in on Toothless. I flew off in panic.

What the heck was I supposed to do?

"Come on Stormfly, let's get out of here. As far away from here as possible." I urge.

"Toothless no!" I hear, and look around to find the voice.

Where did this storm comd from?

Sure enough, I see Hiccup. And he's...flying?

And apparently falling as well.

"Hiccup!" I screech, even though he couldn't hear it. I'm going exactly the wrong way for me to catch him, and we're fighting the wind the while way there. He keeps falling, faster, faster.

Then, clouds swallow him.

"Hiccup!" I cry, and dive down to find both of them.

Hiccup's POV

I.

Remember.

Everything.

I see me shooting down Toothless, wanting nothing more than to be a Viking, and then me befriending Toothless, finding that hd lost his tail, I see me in the ring, winning the unwanted chance to kill a dragon. Then, me convincing Astrid to not tell, going something exactly like the way it went a million years ago.

And she kissed me.

Just like I did.

I move on, watching me help train the other dragons and defeating the Red Death.

And then, getting whacked by the giant tail, screeching down and down until Toothless and I were enveloped in flames.

We're still falling, and Toothless has me protectively wrapped up in hiz wings, just like then.

"You saved me," I croak, stroking his wings. Suddenly, I struggle to break free.

Toothless, in surprise, opens his wings.

I clas through the air to grab his saddle. We're coming to the earth faster than I'd like and I have to hurry.

My hand grasps the saddle, and I pull myself onto it. I lift up with all my strength, allowing Toothless to fly again.

I can see the wing stripes by Toothless's wings, and I continue to heave up.

Then, we're clear, and flying again.

"Alright, bud, let's go find Astrid," I say.

We then nearly almost fly into her.

Astrid's POV

I can only think of two words that echo in my mind.

He's back.

Hiccup's POV

"Astrid! I hav been looking everywhere for you! Where have you-"

Her eyes grow wide, and she zios away. Again.

"You have got to be kidding," I mutter, racing after her.

Astrid is ahead, and I'm out of practice. Sure it's natural but practice is always good.

"Astrid, wait! I believe you!" I call out, squinting my eyes through the storm. Was that her uo ahead or a dark blob of clouds?

"No," I mutter. I fly up ti get a vantage point.

Astrid's POV

Oh God.

When Hiccup followed us, I disappeared into the clouds to circle back and tail him. Of course, we got soaking wet but it's not like the rain wasn't already doing that job.

When he zoomed up, I went down, flying low. I was still what Snotlout and I called 'falling distance' high, but low enough where Hiccup wouldn't be able to catch me.

Lightning strikes and Stormfly screams.

"Woah!" The saddle's wet, and I nearly slip off. Thank the Gods for the saddle strap. Hmm, wasn't Hiccup not wearing one?

Lightning strikes again, closer.

"Easy!" I scream.

Stormfly is frantic now. I have to get out of this storm!

As soon as I think that, the clouds surround me, giving me no sense of direction.

The wind is so stron, it sends me and Stormfly tumbling in the wind. I almost lose myself again in it.

"Hold on, girl, this is gunna be a bumpy ride," I growl, pressing her forward with all our strength.

Elsa's POV

We see Hiccup fly up, but that's about it.

After we stay for five minutes trying to catch him, we give up.

But that's when the mist started closing in.

We couldn't see anything, and it was like it was trying to confuse us. Which, it probably was.

This storm was unnatural. I saw it and I could feel it now.

"Anna! Jack!" I call, but I don't hear response.

Then, icicles shoot out, but they're not mine.

"No!" I hear a very faint Jack call out. And wow does he sound angry.

I run towards the voice.

Jack's POV

"Elsa!" I call, but I can't find anyone.

"Hello, Jack," a voice calls. I stiffen. I don't recognize the voice, it's as if they're trying to use a different voice, so I wouldn't know who it was.

"Pitch?" I ask.

The voice just laughs, giving me no response.

"If that's you, Pitch, I'm done playing your games!" I yell.

"Oh, but we're going to play my games, Jack. You see, I'm going to tell you something, and you're going to listen."

"Come out where I can see you!" I call out again, holding my staff in a protective way. Frost starts to seep around me.

"Boo," the voice says right behind me.

I turn to shoot icicles, but they fly out in empty space.

I can almost feel the vouce sneering.

"What would you say, if I said that everyone was dead?"

"They're not dead!" I growl.

"Oh, but they are. Imagine them struggling, imagine them gasping for breath that's no longer there," it encircles me and I keep trying to turn to find it. But it's not true, it's not true, it's not true. "Imagine Elsa, cold, alone, dying, whispering for you."

"No!" I scream, lashing out with everything I had. But there was no one to lash out against.

"Jack!" Another voice called.

"Elsa?"

Sure enough, Elsa comes flying through the mist, snowflakes fluttering behind her.

I crush her in a tight hug.

"Oh my God, I though you were dead," I whisper in her ear.

She doesn't question my reasonless thoughts, only hugs me tighter.

"We need to find the others," she says determined, letting go of the hug.

I nod and we run off.

After a while, we still can't find anyone.

"Anna!" She shrieks but to no avail.

"Elsa?" Someone calls.

"Flynn?" I call back.

"Jack!" Flynn comes running to us. "Where is everyone?"

"That's what we're trying to find out."

"Rapunzel!" He calls, but no one answers.

"The king and queen are gunna kill me," he mutters to himself.

We set out again.

Ten minutes later, we stumble on Rapunzel and Kristoff.

"Oh my God!" Elsa calls out. Kristoff is carrying Rapunzel and she's unconcious.

"What happened?" Flynn demands, running to take Rapunzel.

"I-I don't know. I found her like this. I think she stumbled and fell and hit her head on a rock. I've been looking for you guys ever since," Kristoff says.

"Where's Anna?" Elsa asks gently but scared.

He just looks at her sadly.

"Oh God," she groans and steps away, burying her face in her hands. I go over to confort her.

"It's okay, we'll find her."

"This is my fault."

"Will you stop that?" I say.

"What?" She looks confused.

"Blaming yourself for things that you have no control over?"

She still has a puzzled look on her face.

"We'll find her, okay?" I say again.

"Okay," she nods.

Anna's POV

I don't know where I was, but it was awfully cold.

"Elsa?" I call out. Strange enough though, I crave for Kristoff to be here.

What? No, didn't he just break my heart?

But maybe...

But maybe my ass. Don't even think about it.

I continue on, through the cold and dark.

Hiccup's POV

The storm was only getting worse, and even Toothless could barely fly straight. Looking down, the earth had a thick blanket of fog now, and I could barely see a thing.

"I guess we'll try avain tomorrow," I say, defeated, pushing him to the ground.

At that moment, lightning strikes and I hear a scream.

"Astrid," I breathe, urging Toothless faster. But the wind seems to blow us inthe opposite direction, and it's just too strong.

We only just fly forward enough to see Stornfly buck in terror beneath Astrid, and she is thrown back, the strap holding her to the saddle snapping in useless two.

"Astrid!" I cry, but she falls anyway, and there's absolutely nothing I can do.

We dounle our efforts, but the wind won't break up.

Astrid doesn't scream as she falls.

When she's too far down for us to dive and catch her, only then does the wind let up. Figures.

We dive anyways, the fastest ever, I'd say.

I don't see Stormfly anywhere, but that's not my concern right now.

"Astrid!" I shriek as she is swallowed by the fog, too far away for us to reach her.

And she never even knew that I remember that she lied when she said that she wasn't important.

We fly into the fog, looking for something that in my heart, I know we'll never find. But Vikings don't give up. And I'm a Viking, right?

Astrid's POV

Falling wasn't as bad as it seemed. I remember seeing Hiccup in the air, struggling to go to me, but he wasn't moving.

I close my eyes for a long second.

I imagine that the ground will be a world of pain, but it'll probably be over with soon.

I'm a Viking, I don't fear death. It's just a new enemy to tackle.

My only regrets is that Hiccup never knew.

Falling, falling, falling.

My eyes grow heavy, and darkness shrouds my vision.

But the ground doesn't hurt much more than a hard landing, and I allow myself to sleep.

Falling, falling, falling.

Suddenly, I'm not falling at all, but floating.

Then, I could swear that I was flying.

**Don't hate me don't hate me don't hate me! Is this the last of Astrid? Probably not, don't worry, I love HTTYD way too much. Sorry the chapters are kinda short. As always, read and review!**


	19. After the Storm

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been working on my newest story, which you should totally check out! But this month is going to be super busy so sorry if I can't update as much as I or you would like...**

Elsa's POV

We all took the loss of Astrid hard, but Hiccup took it the worse. Expected, since he finally remembered and then lost her. I felt completely lost. Someone had actually lost their life, and we couldn't save them.

I sat in my room most of the day. Anna had come in and cried with me for a while, but then she left. Poor girl. She was still upset about Kristoff, and then this happened. We weren't gunna hold a funeral, we weren't even gunna tell anyone.

A tap came at the window, and I didn't even register it.

Jack came in. "Hey."

I don't respond.

"Can I come in?" He wouldn't leave even if I told him to. He came and rested by my side, laying down on the bed. We both stared at the ceiling.

I sigh, closing my eyes, sqeezing them shut. When I open them, silent tears river down my face.

In the corner of my eye, I see Jack's eyes are flooded over too.

I then turn, burrying myelf into the surprised Jack Frost's chest. He is quick to wrap his arms around me.

I give a small snicker.

"What?" He says.

"Nothing, I just, have never seen a guy cry before," I smile sadly.

"Oh shut up," he whispers.

I rest my head on his chest again, letting my tears flow. A person was dead.

"Shh, it's okay." Jack whispers. He lifts my head, pressing his lips against mine softly. It's not romantic or passionate, like the other times, it's just a good way to let me know that he was there for me.

My mouth is filled with the saltiness of tears, and I break away to sob into his shoulder.

"Oh God Jack, what are we getting ourselves into?" I ask. it dawns on me, my situation. I wasn't a Guardian, I wasn't caught up in some immortal game of cat and mouse. I was just a sixteen year old girl trying to make her life worth something with her sister while managing her freak-of-nature ice powers while she was at it.

Which just makes me sob even harder. I don't think Jack knows what to do anymore, so I pull my ruffled self together.

"Okay, um, we should probably meet with everyone," I suggest, sniffling.

Jack nods, flying out of my room. I wonder if I'll ever get used to that.

I get up, fixing my makeup, then go out to Anna's room.

"Hey Anna?"

"Oh, uh, hey Elsa," she says. I can tell that she's crying.

"Oh, Anna," I breathe, creaking the door open.

Anna's blue eyes stare at me in the dark. Even her curtains are closed. And her curtains are never closed, not even when she slept.

She sniffs and I turn on the lights.

Her braids are all messed up and her eyes and nose are red. She isn't nessecarily crying (anymore) but I race to envelope her in a hug.

"Elsa, what the heck have we gotten into?" She whispers.

I stare blankly at the wall, silent for a moment. Good question, Anna.

"Honestly, I have no idea."

Hiccup's POV

I had been crying with Toothless for the past hour. So what if boys weren't supposed to cry, screw stereotypes. Astrid was just...gone. I hadn't found Stormfly anywhere, and I almost was worried about someone finding her. Almost enough to care.

I really should go to Snotlout and the rest of them, telling them that I wasn't dead and that Astrid...oh why do the gods hate me? I couldn't even finish that thought. I leaned further in Toothless. He seemed to understand what had happened, as his green eyes were big ovals and were glassed over. He unfurled his wing over me.

"You saved me," I whisper.

The only recognition I get for speaking is a twitch of his ear.

I was on the verge of another sob-fest when something whammed into Toothless's wings.

He snaps out of his daze, eyes dilating to in slits and growling threateningly.

"Hey," Jack says, tossing a snowball up and down. There's no amusement in his actions, however.

"Please go away," I say, ignoring the fact that he had a snowball when it was perfectly nice outside. Another thing that annoyed me, the weather was nice and sunny. Wasn't the weather supposed to reflect what happened? I cursed the sky, the weather, life, and so on.

"Come on," Jack says gently, turning around with his hands in his pockets, his staff resting in the crook of his elbow. "We're gunna meet at North's workshop in a few. Be there soon," he commands easily, rolling a snowglobe to me.

I stare at it, nodding. Jack knows that my mind is a million miles away from here, though. A million years ago where a certain blonde haired girl was alive, and we were flying on Toothless convincing her not to get him killed. What would I give to turn back the clock. Just once.

Jack flies away.

I should go, and I will, but first, I deserve some time to mourn the fallen girl who had held the key to my past. If ony I had listened.

Flynn's POV

It was pretty hard to believe everything that had happened. The powers and secret identities of everyone seemed to be the least surprising, believe it or not. Maybe becuase Blondie already had both of them.

But then that girl had died?

I sigh deeply, leaning down to rest my head in my hands, running my fingers through my hair.

"Hey, Eugene," Rapunzel comes up, sitting down besides me on the couch. After we had sorted things through with her parents, who had been hysterical, we went back here to absorb everything that had happened.

Rapunzel had started by collapsing in tears, allowing me to hold her and stroke her hair. We had laid there on my bed, curled up together for the longest time. Nobody, not even her parents, knew that Rapunzel and I were practically engaged already. We had fallen in love when I was in the dungeons. Rapunzel had snuck down to look at the prisoners, and we met there. I told her stories of my past, and she listened, wanting more than anything to see the world. She was always happy to listen to my adventures, even though my latest one involved me attempting to steal her crown. I had the Stabbington brothers to thank for getting me caught, but maybe I really should be thanking them. If I hadn't been caught, I'd probably still be a thief, and I would definately never have met the princess of the "golden kingdom," as it was referred to by many of the commoners, becuase of their sun crest.

I had just gotten up to get something to drink. I had thought Rapunzel was asleep, but I guess not. This time, it's Rapunzel who wraps her arms around me. She's still crying and she has to stand on her tip toes to fully reach my shoulders. I lift her off her feet to bring her closer.

Something popped in the air, and a snowglobe now lay on the couch.

A note was there, and I recognized Jack's handwriting:

Meet at workshop in 5 -J

I sigh. "Come on Blondie." I whisper.

She nods, bringing me in for one last hug before we take the snowglobe and whisper, "Workshop."

Elsa's POV

Anna and I met everyone waiting ina room with North.

Well, almost eevryone. "Where's Kristoff?" I ask Jack.

He shrugs. "Couldn't find him."

"What?" I say.

"Sorry," he doesn't sound sorry at all. Everyone is so depleted. I want to do something, but I have no idea what.

"Hey, North's not here right now, do you wanna build a snowman?" I ask.

Anna jumps up. A snowman is like, our symbolism of our sister bond. All those years of hiding and then finally I said yes was when we were okay.

Jack is willing, and the others look gloomy but agree.

Hiccup refuses to leave Toothless's side, so we let him stay.

Anna and I roll the body, this time not using my powers. Jack makes the middle and Rapunzel and Flynn make the head, searching around for things to use as arms, eyes, and mouth.

Anna actually laughs. It makes my heart happy.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" I sing.

Anna laughs again, singing, "Come on let's go and play!"

We look at each other, smiling, and sing together, "I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away!"

We collapse in a fit of laughter, while the rest of them are confused. We finish the snowman, fitting the coal buttons and twigs.

It isn't Olaf, but it's pretty close to perfection.

Jack's POV

Who knew Elsa could be so much fun? I wonder why she hadn't told the rest of the group about her own powers, though. Was she still afraid or did she just never get the chance? I wanted to help her, too, like how she brought us out of this mood.

Then, I remember Hiccup.

Poor guy. I can't even imagine what he must be going through. My face contorts in wonder. Then, I get an idea. I smile, forming a devious grin.

First, I blast open the window, shocking Hiccup.

Then, I fly through it yelling, "Surprise!"

Then I let my snowball do its work. Sure enough, Hiccup is holding back a smile, jumping on Toothless and running after us.

I laugh, flying with Hiccup and Toothless chasing me.

He almost blasts me out of the sky. Luckily I am good at flying.

I land ungracefully, yelling at Elsa, "Think fast!" and throwing a snowball, hitting her dead in the face.

"Frost!" She yells as I fly by. I stop to smirk and wink, but before I know it a snowball of her own hits me in the face.

"Alright Queen Elsa, it's on!" I call.

She gives me a polite curtsey, then flings another snowball that misses me by a few inches.

I wonder if anyone else saw Elsa create her own snowball and throw it at me.

Only Anna. She looks at us with a goofy grin. I am about to wonder but Elsa hits me in the ear with a snowball.

I fly towards her and tackle her to the ground, vioriously pinning her to the ground.

She huffs.

"Frost, you're heavy," she complains.

"I think you'll live," I say, giving her a grin.

She stops struggling, then a blast of ice smacks me in the face.

"What the-" I jump off her. "That is so cheating!"

"I think you'll live," she mimicks me.

I roll my eyes and send some frost at her.

She blocks it with an ice shield like from a couple nights ago.

My face blushes slightly at the memory.

"What's wrong, Frost? Angry at losing to a Snow Queen?" Elsa teases, tossing a snowball up and down in her left hand, while her right arm crosses over her stomach, resting on one foot. I find her incredibely cute.

"As if," I say, staying put and forming a plan in my mind.

"I don't know about-" I cut her off by flying up and kissing her.

She freezes, and I dump some fresh snow on her platinum blonde hair.

"Snow queen: zero, Jack Frost: one," I smile, pulling away from a dazed Elsa.

"No fair, Frost!" She says coyly.

"What are you-" she cuts me off by planting a kiss on my cold lips, hard.

She pulls away and dumps an even larger pile of snow on my head.

"Jack Frost: one, Snow Queen: one," she says and winks, running away again.

"I am so going to get you!" I chase her all the way back to the others, while simultaniously chasing away the pain of yesterday.

Astrid's POV **(Lol see? You guys should have more faith in me;P)**

I don't know where I was. Honestly, I thought I was dead.

"Hello, Astrid," a voice spoke out in the darkness.

"Who's there?" I yell defiantly.

"Soon enough," and then it was gone.

Suddenly, I heard something rattle against the walls. A muffled growl determined who it was.

"Stormfly!" I yell, running to her. But I am held back by ?

Stormfly can't breathe fire, the muffled cries stop her, and she is bound up as well.

I huddle in the dark, and while I refuse to admit it, I am terrified.


	20. Trauma and Memories

**I realize I forgot to include Merida in the last chapter. Please forgive me my loyal readers! Imma just get to writing now...**

Elsa's POV

So how come I seemed to forget everything with Jack around? With him, it seemed like all of my problems went away. I didn't even have to worry about my ice powers. Speaking of which, I wiggled my fingers, snowflakes scattering across. I did realize that I never told the group my other secret. In all fairness, Rapunzel and Merida had cut us off before I could.

Also, I hadn't seen Merida around. I bet she was just as upset as we were. I imagine her shooting arrows around at random targets, scaring poor Angus with screams.

A small _tap tap_ came at my window. I simply blew it open.

"Hey Queen Elsa," Jack said.

"Technically, it's still Princess to you, commoner," I reply sarcastically, even though there is no edge to my tone.

"But you are the Snow Queen, so I think it'll stay."

I glare at him. Then, go back to my endless staring at the walls.

"Jack, we have school. One day was enough, people are boind to notice our group missing."

"Yeah, probably. But don't worry, we'll go back tomorrow." He says.

"I want to worry about school later. Besides, it's not likeany of us really need school. Remember, princesses, runaways, seven hundred year old Guardian?"

"True, but no need for anyone to get suspicious. Speaking of which, have you heard from Pitch Black?"

I shook my head. "The voices in myhead seem to be quiet now."

"Elsa, you have to tell me if anything ever happens," Jack says, looking worried. I surprise myself by going over ad wrapping my arms aroundhim.

"And I will, don't worry, okay?" I say, looking up into his blue eyes that drove me crazy. Did I just think that?

He hugs me back, mumbling into my hair, "How did I find you?"

"What was that?" I tease.

"Elsa, um, I know why you said no, but I know your secret now..." It was pretty funny watching Jack's face turn red.

I surprise myself yet again by pressing my lips on his.

"Yes, Mr. Frost, I would be delighted to go out with you," I say, putting him out of his misery in an unessecarily formal tone.

"Well, my Queen, I am glad that you excepted my offer," Jack plays along, laughing. He draws me in to kiss me, right as I pull away.

"Hold on," I say.

"What's wrong?" He says.

"Well, you see, I prefer to have a little _privacy around here!" _I yell the last part, pulling open the door. Anna and Rapunzel fell into my room.

Rapunzel turns red, but Anna just gasps excitedly.

"Finally!" She cries.

Jack rolls his eyes and I turn beat red.

"What does a girl have to do around you two to open your eyes?" Anna demands, even though Jack and I have no idea what she means.

"Earth to Anna?" I say, waving a hand in her face. "Report to earth."

She sowls at me, but her spritely personality returns moments later. "How come my love life can't be so easy?"

"In all fairness," I say, "you did kind of decide to isolate the poor guy."

"Yeah, in all fairness, sis, I don't feel like talking about it." Anna pouts but there's a certain saddness that doesn't belong there, so I drop it.

"Anyways, could you guys get out now?" I say hestitantly.

"Oh, yeah, sorry! Come on Pascal," Rapunzel speaks for the first time, and I see the adorable green chameleon hiding behind her hair.

Anna suddenly gives a harsh stare to Jack.

"Um, can I help you?" Jack looks around warily.

"Now listen you, no funny buisness with my sister," she says with a seriousness I didn't know Anna even posessed.

"Oh my God, Anna, no!" I say, burying my embarrassed face in my hands.

Jack laughs. "Don't worry, Anna, I won't let any harm come to your sister." He winks and I glare.

"I know you won't, but nothing from you either," Anna says stiffly, but now I can hear a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Yes, ma'am," Jack salutes, making me snort. Anna giggles, leavign the room after passing a sly grin in my direction.

I give her an ice cold glare again, and she fumbles out of my room.

"I am, so, so, sorry, " I say, hiding my face yet again.

"Don't be," Jack says, still chuckling.

"I will kill you," I mumble, but I allow him to embrace me.

"Love you too, Queen Elsa," he breathes, swishing my braid over my shoulder.

"Jack, I'm serious now."

"Me too." Jack is inturrupted when lights flash across my walls. Jack curses under his breath, and I watch in wonder.

"Northern lights," I announce, mostly to myself.

"Elsa, I have to go, the Guardians are calling," Jack says, preparing to leave. I'm washed over with this sense of despair.

"You'll be back, won't you?" I ask frantically.

"Always my Queen," he says, pecking my romantically on the lips before flying away.

I wonder when Jack became so cheesy, but I reply under my breath nontheless, "I'll be holding you to that, Jack Frost."

Hiccup's POV

After Toothless and I went back to the woods, I moped around a bit longer. I hadn't meant to have so much fun, but it was like something inside me changed and all I wanted to do was fly after Jack full speed on Toothless.

But everything's fun and games until someone gets hurt.

And that person was Astrid. I allowed myself to finally explore my lost memories.

Mainly, I see Hiccup the Useless. Hiccup the Screwup. But, when I cut Toothless free, and sealed my fate my throeing that fish out to him, I knew that everything had been worth it.

I remember endless days when I would just lie around, thinking of beckming the Viking my dad always wanted me to be, how killing a dragon would feel, and, tk my embarrassment but still the truth, of what kissing Astrid Hofferson would be like.

And there's that pang of pain we were missing.

I grimace, expecting Toothless to jumo up, looking for the source of pain. Instead, he sticks his snout on too of my head. Don't get me wrong, it was a pretty affectionate gesture for him, but mighty Thor, was his head _heavy._

"Thanks bud, but really, could you get off of me?" Toothless grumbles, but moves his head.

"Thanks, bud," I repeat. He repsonds by slapping me in the head with his tail.

I glare at him. "Useless reptile," I fire.

He fires back literally.

I am forced to jump up to avpid his plasma blast. As Toothless sees me hopping around trying to kill the small flame that had ignited on my pant leg, he gave his laugh.

His laugh more sounded like a gurggle, or someone/thing choking, but his laugh was very amusing to me.

"So you think this is funny?" I declare. He sits up, dipping his head into his chest with largely dilated eyes.

"Stop it," I say, earning another slap to the head. This time, the fkrce of the blow knocks me down.

"Useless reptile," I repeat into the dirt.

Toothless lifts me up by the foot, dangling me upside down, giving me an intense stare.

"Alright, fine, fine, you win!" I surrender. He seems satisfied and plops me unceremoniously on the ground.

"Thank you for nothing," I say to the dirt again.

Toothless ignores me, blasting fire in a circle before laying down, content with the hot temperature.

When it cools down, (about five minutes later) I go over and lay on top of him. Toothless wriggles around but doesn't move to push me off.

We fall asleep there, basking in the sun and desperately trying to forget everything that I remembered.

Astrid's POV

"You will succumb to me," the voice said calmly.

"I'd rather die," I spat out.

I cry out as the man whips me again.

This torture had been going on for an hour now. He was trying to break me. I don't know why, but I would never- could never, be broken. I was Astrid Hofferson, Shield Maid of the Vikings.

What I meant was true. The fact that I'd die before being broken.

"What do you want?" I ask angrily.

"You," it whispered maliciously, laughing mechanically.

"I. Will. MURDER YOU!" I screech through gritted teeth when the whip lands on my back.

"I am not detered from petty little threats."

Why did the man speak so formally?

"Oh, that wasn't a threat," I laugh hysterically. "That was a _promise_."

The man seems to ponder for a second. Then I scream when he whips me, this time with everything he has.

The pain was excruciatingly painful. It was everywhere and I couldn't escape it no matter where in my mind I tried to hide. He always found me and he aleays beat me.

At least he wasn't beating Stormfly. I know from training that mental abuse is ten times more productful than physical abuse, and I was unsure why he hadn't whipped and beaten Stormfly yet.

"Stay strong, Astrid," I whisper, gritting my teeth to muffle my screams.

"You will succumb to me," the man whipsered, his voice echoing around the dark room yet again. I shiver at his maniacal ways.

I could feel him relish in my screams when he whips me with no mercy.

**So who is this mysterious kidnapper of Astrid? Well, I can tell you this, their character will come from where you least expect it... lol, me and my overdramtic-ness (again, is that a word?). As always, read and review!**


	21. His World

**Okay, this chapter took forever. Sorry for not updating I've been very frustrated. My tablet keeps deleting my progress and I've had to rewrite this chapter at least four times (no joke, I was ready to hurl it across my room if I didn't need it to update). I didn't think it would do that to me ****_that many times._**** So, to make up for my late updating schedule, I promise that what I have planned for these upcoming events will knock your socks off! Of course it will be a cliffhanger (sorry, I find it uninteresting and rather impossibe to ****_not_**** end it with a cliffhanger) And if your socks are still on by the end of it (;P) then review anyways, I love getting them!**

Elsas POV

I woke to find the same dark and desolate place. It was "his world."

The black sand dunes are still haunting. I can find no horizon, and this scares me. If there's no horizon, then there's nowhere to go but this place. No beginning, and certainly no end to this vast, dark wasteland.

Horizons were like hope. They promised something better, you just had to keep going. Sure, to some (okay, most) it just seemed like an empty promise that led you on forever, but i didn't see it that way. Horizons were the hope that kept you moving. And the best part was, when you found that hope, there was always somewhere else to go. But there was nowhere to go, to escape, here.

The only difference I see is that I am wearing a black elegant and beautiful ball gown, with my hair in a bun like what I wore back in Arendelle.

That, and a large, glimmering mess of nightmare sand. Hmm, how'd I miss that in the first place?

I warily creep up to it, thinking that it could be a trap set by the infamous Pitch Black.

But then I hear, "Elsa!"

I freeze. "A-Anna?"

"Elsa!...No!...Please, Elsa!...help me."

Her voice flickers in and out and it's unmistakable; Anna was in trouble.

"Anna!" I shriek when her voice fades out completely.

"Elsa?" Another voice chimes in. My heart stops.

"Jack," I breathe.

"Elsa!"

"Elsa...help..."

"Please, Elsa, please," Jack's voice is stronger, his doesn't fade in and out.

A warm feeling envelops my hand, and I look down, but nothing's there.

I clench it closed, trying to concentrate on the voices.

"Elsa!" Jack cries again when I close my fist. I jump.

But suddenly, his voice fades out as well.

"No don't leave me!" I cry, lunging for the orb. I didn't think. And I most certainly didn't notice the black swirling mass take a deadly shift in form.

Pitch's POV

I had smething that was more valuable. And it was hidden perfectly.

But, when I come up to it, the sight I see tops me dead in my tracks.

"Elsa?" I say, but I know she can't ear me.

Sure enough, Elsa, dressed in a black dress with her platinum blonde hair pinned neatly in a bun, like that day when she discovered her parents were dead. What in the world was she doing here? More to the point, _how_ in the world was she here? No one can get here on their own...

She screeches at something that I can't hear, "No don't leave me!"

I suddenly realize what she's about to do. She was listening to my darkling creation. And she was about to-

I scream, _"NO DON'T TOUCH THAT!"_

Elsa's POV

_"NO DON'T TOUCH THAT!" _Pitch Black screams from somehwere in the distance, but it's too late.

My arms feel like the are being singed off when they plunge deep into the writhing mass of nightmare sand. I feel something brush against my fingers, and I drag it with me as I yank my arms out.

What I pull out is...a tooth?

I have no time to process this, because at that moment, the large ball grows to a massive tsunami, crashing down on top of me.

Except, it doesn't hit me. Instead, it starts swirlig around and around me. It's exatly like I'm in the eye of a tornado, but what's going on in the eye is far from safe.

The fear surround me, pouring in from everywhere. It's the one fear I ever had, and it's consuming me.

The storm clouds, or, the nightmare sand storm, contnures to howl around me, and I don't see Pitch Black anywhere. the wind threatens to rip the tooth out of my hands, but for some reason, I a determined to keep it.

However, I can't block the fear. I scream.

Suddenly, I hear a voice.

_'This is your fear!'_

That was in my head. And that was...Pitch Black's voice. But, it was different than any other time. It was like he was soothing me, frantically, but soothing all the same.

I scream again from the fear consuming me, but then I hear the real Pitch Black shout from somehwere in the storm.

"This is your fear!"

What? Was he messing with my head? But, the Pitch Black in my head sounded comforting. In real life, he sounded...scared. Why would Pitch Black be scared?

_'Only you can drag yourself out!'_

"Only you can drag yourself out!" Pitch Black repeated. I cupped clamped my hands around my head, screaming again.

_'This is all you, Elsa.'_

"This is all you, Elsa!"

The Pitch Black out in the storm kept getting fainter, like the storm was workinghard to shut him out. But the voice in my head was still loud and clear. I mean, it was faint, like Pitch Black wasn't even talking to me in my head, but I could still hear him.

_'You're going to be okay.'_

"You're going to be okay!"

_'For once, _feel, _don't conceal.'_

"For once, _feel, _don't conceal!"

How did either of the two Pitch Black's know my life motto?

_'Feel the fear.'_

"Feel the fear!"

_'But don't let it control you.'_

"But don't let it control you!"

_'Becasue-'_

"Becuase-"

_"Fear does not control you!"_

Both Pitch Black's finish together. I could have sworn I felt a hand rest on my shoulder before I snap my eyes open.

Anna's POV

I come running to Elsa's room when I hear the first scream.

I convince Aunt Lillian and Rapunzel that it was just her nightmare, and she sometimes had a hard time waking up. But God, I am so scared.

"Elsa," I whisper. I try to wake her occasionally, but she always goes into this shaking frenzie.

It's me who screams when her eyes snap open.

But she doesn't wake up. Tears stream down her face, but she doesn't wake up.

This scares me so much more than her screams.

I grab her hand. Maybe she just needs support where ever her nightmare took her to.

She mumbles something that sounds and aweful lot like 'Jack' and I frown.

A few minutes ago, she'd been muttering my name. Why would-

I'm cut off by another of her screams.

A few minutes later, she wakes up.

"Elsa," I start crying, huggin her.

"A-A-A-Anna," she hiccups. She looks so terrified and I don't even bother to ask. Honestly, I don't really want to know If it's something my strong, beautiful, and amazing kick-ass big sister is terrified of, I don't even want to know of it.

The room starts to freeze around us, but we both ignore it. I can't actually believe that she didn't shoot out any icicles when she was asleep.

"Anna, it was...so...so..." She doesn't finish.

The ice melts, but so does my sister.

"Elsa!" I shout, but she's unconcious.

Jack's POV

"What is it?" I say right off.

"Jack," North starts but I cut him off frustrated.

"Where's Tooth?"

Bunny and North share a worried look, and I feel my stomach sinking.

"Oh, God, what happened?"

It's Bunny who speaks. "Tooth Palace was attacked by nightmares. A whole bloody lot of them. We didn't even have time to get there and help. They destroyed everyhing. But, the wierd part is, mate, they didn't take anything. We didn't find Tooth in the wrekage, but she was out there fighting and-"

"You guys!" Cue in Tooth, flustered and out of breath.

"Tooth!" I shout.

"No...time...the nightmares...they," she tried.

"Relax, Tooth," North says, pulling her to a chair.

"No!" She protests. She then holds something out. "Look!"

It's a case of baby teeth, not extraordinary.

"I'm sorry, what is it?" I ask, leaning on my staff. How was this relevant?

"These," she seemed to have finally gotten a second wind. "These are Elsa's teeth!"

"What?" That makes me freeze.

"The nightmares went through all of that, for one of Elsa's baby teeth."

"That doesn't make sense," Bunny muttered.

"Actually it does," I say quietly, fitting the pieces together. "Those teeth hold her memories. They would also hold her fears, even if we never let the kids see tbose. But why would he want her memories? He could find her fear another way."

"This was probably fastest." North chimed in.

A beam of light came through the window.

We all look up. Sandy flies up on a cloud. Tooth straightens herself out, allowing Baby Tooth to perch on her shoulder.

"Man in Moon!" North calls to nothing. "Why did you bring us here tonight?"

A crevice in the floor opened slowly.

We all gasped.

The Man in the Moon was choosing a new Guardian.

The crystal where I had first appeared slowly rose up. We all were eying each other. Was this so out of hand that we needed a whole 'nother Guardian? And if so, who would it be?

I had been tild that they had all been anxious (side for Bunny)when I was being chosen, but now, they looked as terrified as I felt.

Questions kept pouring in as the large crystal kept slowly, sowly, rising.

I looked uo to the moon.

_Why don't you ever talk to me?_

But now is not the time to grudge up the past. I turn my attention back to the crystal, my thoughts wandering to Elsa. Immediately, I smilem but my face blushes scarlette. Luckily the other Guardians are too busy watching to notice.

So the person I loved was a mortal. Bet the Man in the Moon didn't see that coming. Although, I souldn't be surprised if he had set it up himself. He had annoying habbits of never responding when I needed him most.

The moon beam continued its way to the crystal. When it finally reached its target, it stopped, revealing the newest Guardian in a plain stance.

If we were surprised then, imagine how much we were now that we knew who the new so-called Guardian was.

There, standing unmistakably etched in the crystal, was...

**Don't I just drive you crazy? Don't worry, and don't be mad, just refresh or when this is much into the future, click to the next chapter to find out who it is. And trust me when I say it is the last person you would ever expect... and don't be mocking me on reviews all you ESP people out there**


	22. There Is Only Two Words To Say

...Pitch Black.


	23. Lost and Alone

**Lol, hi guys!**

***dogdes random object being thrown***

**Hey! Okay, I know at least 25% of you guys want to kill me right now but think of the other 70% who are desperate to find out what happens next! And to those 5% out there who don't care either way, thank you for your support, it is much appreciated (note the sarcasm) Anyways, I think we have some unfinished buisness now?**

**Haha, I think I officially knocked everyone's socks off B)**

**(And now some random stuff going on inmy life that you can skip if you don't particularly care):**

**My band is playing Frozen songs! It sounds so cool! We also get to play Pirates of the Caribbean, and we might play Frozen in our concerts if the stupid 9th graders will let us. Too darn possesive. Stupid 9th graders. No offense to all you 9th graders out there, but I really wanna play Frozen in our concert! =D**

***angry mob gets ready to throw more things***

**Leaving now!**

**And Shimmer Shine, no I am not joking. Remember, though, Pitch isn't exactly a villian, he's an I-don't-know-what-to-call-but-sorta-kinda-maybe-a-good-guy, if that sums it up^-^**

**Shobbs10 and Melissa Hearts Fiction, thank you for all your reviews, I love hearing feedback! :)**

**Snowdrop13 and Fiji Anonymous, thank you for commenting on the awesomeness of my story! By the way, I have another jelsa fanfic up and you all should totally check it out and tell me what you think! :D**

Jack's POV

We all stood there, completely dumbfounded. Bunny found his voice first.

He cleared his throat. "Might I ask what in bloody hell this is about?"

I snap out of it. "Good question."

"How in the name- how can _Pitch," _he spat out the name like it was vile on his tongue, "ever be a Guardian?"

"Man in Moon must think we need him," North shrugged. Sandy still looked dazed, and Tooth looked frightened.

"We do not need him..." Bunny contiued to ramble on while I walk out to the balcony.

How could this be? Pitch Black was not a Guardian. I had, in fact, defeated him about four hundred years or so in the past because he had to be extinguished. He hated children, what had changed since then?

Elsa's POV

I had thought I was safe when I had woken up in Anna'a arms, but something had made me fall unconcious again. I sat up to find myself alone. The same black dress I was wearing the previous nightmare was still dressed on me and I was starting to find it despising.

"Pitch Black!" I screamed. Nothing. Just echoes in the nightmare sand desert.

No black orbs this time, that had to be a good sign. Unless, a small dribble of sand was any better.

I quickly scrambled away from it, but it was painfully slow making its way that I just watched it. The small dribble soon became a heavier stream, rising up. I thought it would have been Pitch Black to step out from the rotating clouds, but no. The sand formed a sort of circular shape. Then came a longer stick. Then, it became a foot. A horse's foot.

Soon enough, the rest of the horse's body was formed. It stood perfectly still, ghastly black with small wisps of stray nightmare sand flying out as its mane and tail. The horse was ginormous and was highly intimidating. Then, its eyes glowed yellow-or more, an evil gold- and stayed that way.

It snorted, pawing the ground as it caught sight of me.

"Easy," I say, but I don't think a touch with real horses will helpwith this nightmare one.

It screams an unnatural blood curtling call and charges at me.

I shriek and run away, but I don't get far enough when the horse's surprisingly sharp teeth find my shoulder. I cry out in pain and fall.

The horse is suddenly gone, but I'm down defenseless.

"Come on, get up," a voice demands, and I try to obey, but I think I landed on my foot funny since I go crashing back down.

"You have got to be kidding," the person says again. Black spots dance across my vision as the person picks me up. I can just make out the dark figure before my eyes succumb to darkness.

Hiccup's POV

"Okay Toothless, I'll go flying." I mutter.

He jumps up in joy.

"For the record, this is not-" I'm cut off by a loud roar. We both immediately look up. That sounded an aweful lot like-

It roared again.

"Toothless, was that...it couldn't be..." I trailed off, listening to its third and final roar. I jump on Toothless's saddle. "Let's go, bud!"

We fly off into the disappearing night. The sun is beginning rise, and I squint in the light.

There.

Something flashed before us, more in the distance, by the mountain.

"Come on," I mutter to Toothless, and he obeys my silent demand for speed. He surges forward, and I am almost tossed back. I really need another clip to hold me in place. That seemed to be the one item the Guardians forgot on the new saddle.

When we reached there, finally, we stopped. Nothing was there.

But then...I swear I almost fell off of Toothless.

There _she _was. In all her golden haired glory, flying completely fearless. She looked utterly flawless and I had thought that I had lost her forever.

"Astrid," my mouth forms beneath my breath.

Elsa's POV

I wake up again to darkness. I can't help but think that all this passing out buisness isn't good for me, even if it is in my head.

Suddenly, I realize that I'm moving, but I'm not walking.

"What the-" I struggle, but I feel so weak, I can only flail around.

"Relax," a gruff voice says, sounding annoyed. I look to find Pitch Black...carrying me?

"Um, where are you taking me?" I ask, a whole lot less forceful than I should've been.

"You passed out, again, and the nightmares are a lot stronger and a bit more free of mind here." Was...he actually being kind?

"Oh," is all I say. _Dammit, Elsa, pull yourself together. He's the enemy!_

_Or is he? _Some part of my mind asks. I push it away, going back to observing things.

"Why do you pass out so much?" He says, not really asking, more like thinking to himself.

"Well sorry, I can't exactly help it," I respond sarcastically.

He just gives me a glare, like I had no permission whatsoever to speak just then.

I glare back, but it gives me a headache.

I mon, bringing my hand up to my head to put pressure on it.

"Uh, are you okay?" Pitch Black asks, setting me down unceremoniously.

"Yeah, thanks, I'm just freaking fantastic." Another headache hits me like a ton of bricks and I sit down. "That, um, nightmare, when it bit me it wouldn't give me some sort of blood disease or something, right?"

Pitch Black actually laughs. He has a funny look in his eyes that I can't quite name. It's very similar to the one he wore all the time around me.

"Nightmares feed off of fear, they can't poison you. Although, hmm, tat would be a nice touch..." he trails off in thought. Nice going, give the creepy boogey-man an idea that will probably be the doom of your loved ones.

"Why'd you bring me here?"

"I told you, that night-"

"No, I mean, to your world."

He pauses. "Well, I didn't. You brought yourself here. And I'm trying to figure that out myself, _princess."_

"How do you know who I am?" I demand, unsuccessfully scrambling away from him.

He sighs. "You really don't remember, do you?"

"What?"

"Nothing. You're here now, and I don't want you to be, so let's just get you out of here."

"Oh, trust me, this isn't exactly the place I'd wanna go vacationing."

Pitch Black glares at me again, and it sends shivers down my spine.

In an attempt to try and intimidate him in the smallest way possible, I start to form and reform some snowflakes and icicles in the palm of my hand, bouncing them up and down. It's so effortless. If only it had been like this from the start. Then mabe mom and dad wouldn't have wanted to leave...

No. They had been going to visit family, which I guess turned out to be Rapunzel. They said something about a celebration, one they had never made it to.

I feel tears prick the edges of my eyes. I no longer care that Pitch Black is hovering over me and I begin to let them fall.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

Great. I think that that was the same song that had been haunting me for the longest time. II'd never even heard of it! I didn't need stupid song lyrics stuck in my head, so I pushed them out, just watching my tears roll down and splash on the sand. They froze into black glass where my tears met the nightmare sand.

Pitch's POV

Elsa had grown so much. I had missed the little snowflake. She reminded me so much of one I had lost.

I had to keep reminding myself that I was the guardian of fear, but I couldn't bring myself to leave her for the nightmares. So here I was, awkwardly watching my little girl grown up now, with the same problems as she had then. Why couldn't she just be afraid? It would make things so much easier.

There was no moon in my world, but I imagined that Manny was shining right now. "Why me?" I would ask him. "You have made me suffer like this. Forced to endure immortality, but nothing to live for."

I looked back down at Elsa. Little Elsa. All grown up now.

I felt like smiling, but instead, I deepened my scowl even further. Why did girls have to be so difficult? If she was crying, and I tried to confort her, I'd just get tangled up in a big mess, I had learned that much from my time with Elsa.

I felt scared, but, nontheless, I had to keep going. Fear was something I implied upon others, not myself. And I really wished Elsa would disappear so everything could go back to normal.

Hiccup's POV

Astrid was flying around the mountain, looking deadly.

Stormfly looked the slightest bit uncomfortable, but she sometimes was in a mood. Nadders, you never know.

I noticed something different about Astrid straight away, her hair.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not that kind of guy who just stares at people's hair, but for as long as I'd ever known Astrid Hofferson, she never took her hair out of its braid.

Now, her golden locks whipped around her face like it was trying to tear free from her head. It seemed to stick to her face, ehich meant sweat, which meant something happened.

"Astrid!" I yell. She stops, hovering, squinting to look at me.

I see her sit up in surprise, then she goes over and lands on a rock that juts out from the mountain.

I follow in pursuit, landing next to her.

Hey. Where'd she-

"Oof!" I cry out as something barrels me off Toothless.

Toothless cries out as well, but suddenly Stormfly is there. The cliff is too small to fight on and Toothless can't fly around. He tries to throw fire but Strormfly blocks and parries it with her own leathery wings.

"Astrid, what the heck is going on!"

"Silence you!" Sh spits in my ear. Woah, I immediately stop struggling. I look straight into Astrid's beautiful ice blue eyes. They are crazed, frustrated, and agonized. They are not Astrid's.

Her hair falls in her face and tickles my own. I would have stopped to think about how beautiful she was with her hair down if she hadn't been a) pinning me down viviously and b) her eyes hadn't been so dead set on something completely unrelated to being happy to see me.

"A-Astrid, I have to tell you something."

"I said silence! Stop with the mumbling!" She yelled.

"B-but... I remember everything," I say, hoping that she'l snap out of it. Whoever this was, it wasn't Astrid.

She cackles, literally an evil and crazed laugh. "Well good for you, boy, but I dontthink you'll live long enough for me to care."

"What? Astrid, I-"

She stops, her animalistic eyes (I swear, this was no joke) dilated right on me, and she stopped laughing. She grabbed me by the front of my shirt, pulling me close to her face as she snapped, "How do you know my name?"

Those six words hurt ten times more than when she slapped me and roared in my ear, "Answer me!"

I choked on air. Did...she...so this was what it felt like. Poor Astrid had had to endured me for those few months when I thought she was lying and I never believed her. I look at Astrid's eyes, my own swimming.

"Astrid, I-" I say mich more softly this time, but Toothless breaks free from Stormfly's imprisonment (after all, no one or thing can hold back a Night Fury) and leapt at me.

Astrid, in sudden confusion, leapt to calm Stormfly, and I hopped on Toothless, who, in turn, launched us into the air and far away from the girl who I had lost...a second time.

**Sorry if this seems a little rushed or confusing, iI'm trying to get to the good stuff and it will all fall into place. I wil, really try not to extend more than 40 chapters but I suck at short stories. I also wanna apologize for bad grammer. I don't exactly take the time to go back through and edit it.**


	24. Waking Up in Nightmares

**What up guys! So first off, I wanna say thank you to every reviewer. There seems to be not as much which makes me sad =( anyways, all of your confusion about last chapter is abut to unfold! (Only for more to replace it, of course ;P) by the way, always assume Elsa is wearing some kind of gloves unless I say she isn't.**

**And 70 reviews! Whoop whoop! Lol, yes, I know I'm being controversal by being excited about how many reviews I have right after complaining about having barely any reviews but 70 reviews is something to be excited about so excuse me! *sigh* need a break from the word 'reviews' now...**

* * *

Astrid's POV

How dare Hiccup Horrendous Haddock? Before, he had done nothing but hurt me and Stromfly. He had beaten me to nothing and left without even learning our names and then suddenly he acted like he knew me? The nerve of that boy. It made my blood boil.

HE had told me of what had happened. When I woke up, I had no memory of how I had felt so achingly painful, and HE told me how he had saved me. I was forever grateful to HIM and had decided to team up with him to take out Hiccup Horrendous Haddock.

Hmm, let's start with the boy. He may look scrawny, but he and that dragon of his were brutal, killing machines. They hunted down others like me. He had blown me from the sky and attacked me, beating my helpless self, HE had told me. HE had seen the whole thing, and I was happy that HE remembered so I could grind that stupid boy and his Night Fury beneath my foot.

I still had scars across my back, and Stromfly had whip marks still fresh on her body. She still shivered at the touch, but I welcomed the pain. It fueledmy hatred. He had left me like this; helpless and crippled.

Yes, Hiccup Horrendous Haccock sure fits him. He may look weak, but he sure is Horredous. I could barely walk now since he broke my leg in several places. I still seethed in anger at the thought of him.

But I could be happy when HE was there.

HE never told me HIS name, so I just referred to him in my mind with all caps. Another thing, ever since Hiccup Horrendous Haddock had attacked me, I think I've gone crazy. I hear voices in my head, but I can never make out what they're saying. Often times, though, I hear screaming. That normally happens during the night.

But then HE is there to comfort me in the darkness. I cling to HIS voice like a lifeline, like it's my sanity. Which, sadly, it probably is.

HE told me how HE was always trying to catch up to me, when I had been on the run from Hiccup. But, when HE did find me, it was too late. So HE took me, near death, to this place so I could heal. My fall had given me a broken leg, and I could barely stand let alone walk.

Stormfly had rope burns around her neck (when he had tried to restrain her so he could finish me, he should learn that you can't restrain a Deadly Nadder) and whip marks. Which was starnge, HE had told me, since Hiccup rarely ever used a whip.

Yes, HE had once been a victum of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock's endless and pointless fury, too. HE supposedly had scars, too, but HE never showed HIMSELF to me. HE would either remain in the darkness or under the cover of an overly long hood. HE spoke in a gravelly, raspy voice, and I wonder if Hiccup had done that to HIM. HE was so kind, how could one ever bring themselves to hurt HIM?

I just didn't understand it.

Ever since I woke up and teamed up with HIM, I've been hell-bent on revenge. He will pay, and he will recieve no mercy from me.

Ready or not, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, here I come.

I let out a mirthless laugh, and push Stormfly on.

You better sleep with one eye open, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, because when Astrid Hofferson sets her eye on something, I promise you _nothing _will go wrong.

Jack's POV

I decided to go Elsa's when I flew off into the night (or well, morning now). I feel like my mind is clouded and I need to talk.

How could Pitch Black be a Guardian? He didn't care about kids. All he did was torment small children. And everyone, to that matter. Manny must have lost it-

"Elsa!" A scream interrupts me.

I freeze for half a second before rushing in through Elsa's window.

"Elsa?" I say, stopping in horror at the sight of her.

"Jack? What are you-nevermind. What's wrong with her?" Anna says frantically.

"I-I don't know," I say walking over, resting my staff by the window and feeling Elsa's forehead.

I pull it back immediately. She's ice cold. And that's saying a lot.

Elsa moans, pulling in a ball and shivering.

"Is she asleep?" I turn to Anna.

She shakes her head. "I think she was, I thought she was having a nightmare. She actually woke up for a second or two but then she became unconcious. Either way, she won't...won't wake...wake up," she shook herself awake, failing to hide a yawn.

I look over at Elsa's digital clock.

"Anna, it's four fifty, how long have you been here?"

She yawns again. "Oh, maybe about nine, nine thirty?"

"Go to bed, kid," I say. She automatically protests.

"N-no, Elsa needs me. I need...to be there...for her."

I smile, trying to reassure her. "I'll stay here, and I'll get you as soon as she starts to wake up."

Anna nods, her eyes heavy. She trods off to her room across the hall, and I close the door.

I sit down in a chair in the corner of her room and sigh.

"Oh Elsa, where are you?"

Elsa's POV

I was lost.

I was allowed to walk now, but I still had Pitch Black telling me where to go. He said that he was taking me to the one place where I could wake up, and all I could do was hope it wasn't a trap.

"Where are we?" I gasp.

Pitch Black just looks at me.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask, struggling to keep up.

He sighs frustrated, running his hand through his hair. "You really don't remember, do you?"

I stop, giving him a puzzled look. "Remember what? I've never met you before!"

He sighs again, turning around.

"No, wait, don't-" I run to catch him, grabbing his arm. I accidentally frost over his arm, and he hisses in pain.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," I gasp, bringing my hands over my mouth in horror. Even if he was the boogey-man, I had vowed never to harm anyone ever again with my powers. At least, not if they weren't a threat to Anna...

My black gloves (everything here was, well, pitch black) started to liquify.

"What?" I look down. They started to drip off. "No!"

But they were gone. I quickly scramble to pick up the mess, but it doesn't refer back to gloves. Even if this was a dream and the gloves didn't really do anything anyways, they still represented control for me. I couldn't lose them!

I get back up. "Please," I beg, "give me new ones."

"I don't think I will," he sneered.

"No!" I scream, throwing my hand out and letting lose another jet stream of ice and snow.

I look down again. "Please, Pitch, I need my gloves."

His face softens. "The gloves don't represent control, Elsa, they represent imprisonment, your imprisonment."

He said it slowly, as if quoting it. But that really didn't make any sense. It was like he was reading my mind, or, at least, knew what was up there.

I was so tired of this, and I was tired and hungry and frustrated, and all I wanted to do was break down and cry like a little girl. I bit back the tears but they started to form anyways.

Pitch's POV

~flashback~

"Hi Pitch," Elsa greets.

"Hello," I say, stepping out of the shadows. I find it almost uncanny how she can always sense me when I'm near.

"What are we gunna do today?" She says, bouncing up and down. I smile and nearly laugh at the thirteen-year-old's energy. But then I frown. She needs to be out there, playing with her sister. She doesn't need me here to comfort her and be her friend, I should be giving her nightmares. But when there's already enough things going on to give the poor girl nightmares, I can't help but wonder.

"How about we play a little?" I say. a mischeivous smile coming back on. I form a black nightmare sand ball.

Her eyes widen, but she forms a snowball in her palm. I frown again at her frozen-over gloves.

She stops. "What?"

"You need to take your gloves off."

She immediately takes her hands protectively in front of her neck. "N-no," she murmers, her eyes wide in fear.

"Elsa, how do you stand those?"

"They were given to me by Papa! He said that they would help."

"And have they?"

She takes her hands away, looking down at them. "N-no." She repeats, this time much more quiet. She tightens them in a fist. "But they help me. It gives me a sense of comfort. If I have something to cover up the powers, no more powers. Maybe it doesn't exactly work like that but they are safe to me."

"They're not safe," I say, walking towards her. She backs away, eying me. I hold my hands up. "Fine, fine, I won't take them."

She relaxes then, coming over and droppng small snowflakes in my hair.

"They help me to conceal it, don't feel it, so I don't let it show," she whispers.

"For once, Elsa, _feel, _don't conceal."

"I can't," she whispers beneath her breath. I bend down, taking her dainty gloved hands in mine. I look her right in the eye. She's the first to look away.

"It's control, Pitch, my control."

"No, they're not."

"I need my control. I'm a monster without it."

"The gloves don't represent control, Elsa, they epresent imprisonment, your imprisonment."

Tears formed in her eyes. I wipe them away. I hated seeing my little girl cry.

Yes, I called her my little girl. That she was, and I could deny the fact no longer. Me, Pitch Black, loved a human child. And one with the powers of ice and snow, terrified of herself, at that.

~End flashback~

I almost smile at the memory. That was the first time I realized I loved Elsa. But she would never remember. Part of me was sad, broken, and hopeless, but I had made sure she wouldn't. It was really for the best, wasn't it?

Seeing her here, about to cry, made me remember. My little girl was growing up right in front of my eyes. And her heart was getting broken.

Not by a boy or the usual drama, but by the work of her own hand.

Jack's POV

"Anna!" I called.

"Huh? Who's there?" She called, seeming to jolt out of bed. I would have laughed at her snores if it weren't so urgent.

"Me, it's Elsa!"

"Elsa!" She cries, jumping out of bed.

Her hair is a giant lion's mane, sticking out in all directions.

"Elsa!" She cries again joyously.

Elsa's eyes had started to flutter open at about seven fifteen, and I had run to get Anna seconds after.

We rushed in, to find Elsa sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted, running to her and throwing her arms around her sister.

* * *

**That's a wrap peoples! Jk, the story still goes on. But now my fingers are tired and I have a crick in my neck from bending over for so long. What will happen next? We shall find out. See you all Monday!**

**Melissa Hearts Fiction: sorry, the others are kind of secondary characters for now but I promise their drama does come in later though!**

**TimeyWimeyGirl: aw, thanks, that's the reaction I was hoping for! Did I knock your socks off? *wink wink***

**DragonIceFury: thank you for being the first to comment on the real relationship between Pitch Black and Elsa! Like I said before, this is _not _going to be a ~quote~ quirky love triangle ~unquote~**

**Shimmer Shine: sorry for the confusion, hope it clears up soon!**

**Shobbs10: no, Pitch does not like Elsa like that. See response to DragonIceFury for further details  
**

**Guest: sheesh, demanding much? Lol, jk, but I do have a life here peoples. Sorry for delays, "But I'm only human!" (Christina Perri, _Human_)**

**Lol, enough random song lyrics for now. If you want me to keep answering certain reviews ask about specific things or request for me to answer you in the next chapter! Love you guys and thanks to everyone who is reviewing, following, and last but not least favoriting my story!**

**~Pearlness4700 (author of this awesome story you are reading, if you don't know me;P)**


	25. Officially

**So what's up! Yeah, I don't feel like giving a long A/U. So let us move on!**

* * *

Elsa's POV

Wow did my head hurt.

What the hell just happened? Pitch Black and me had...hm, I can't even remember. We were walking and...

The memory stops there.

"Elsa!" Anna cries, throwing her arms around me.

"Anna, what?" I say, quickly patting her on the back.

"Oh my God I thought you...I was so scared!" She said, nearly in tears.

"Wh-what happened?" I ask.

"You were passed out," a gruff voice speaks from the shadows.

I freeze (no pun intended).

"Jack?"

"Hey Queen Elsa."

"What are you doing here?"

I hear him rub the back of his neck. "I...I have some news."

"Oh?" I say, raising my eyebrow.

"It's...about the Guardians."

"Oh my, are they okay?" I ask frantically.

"Yeah, they're fine. It's just that, well, you see," he stammered.

"Jack, tell us," I plead.

He takes a deep breath. "Please be ready to welcome the newest Guardian: Pitch Black."

Jack's POV

Elsa blinks a few times. "I-I'm sorry, _what?"_

"Yeah," I say.

"But, Pitch is, he's not a Guardian," she mumbles absently.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

Anna looks confused.

"Excuse me, but, who the heck is Pitch Black?" She says, her braids flinging around as she bobs her head.

"Basically, he's the boogey-man." Yep, that sums it up.

"But he doesn't exist," she says.

"Coming from you woth almost every friend you know has powers of some sort," Elsa mumbles. Anna shoots her a look that I don't catch.

"Okay, maybe we should worry about this later. We're already late for school."

"What?" Elsa says, jumping out of bed.

Anna and I shrug in unison.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Shrieked Elsa.

"Uh, you were just kinda occupied with being unconcious. Oh, and scaring the crap out of me!" Anna explained.

"You guys, we're late enough, let's just skip it," I say flatly.

"I-" Elsa cuts off. I would have expected her to say no way, but she doesn't protest. Anna gratefully returns to her room to catch up on some sleep.

I suddenly realize that I'm in Elsa's room. Alone.

It's not like I haven't before, but this is the first time since we've gotten together.

Huh. I haven't really given it much thought, but I guess Elsa was my girlfriend now. The thought made me smile.

Elsa looked at me. "What?" She said eventually.

An idea pops in my head. "Elsa Summers, will you go on a date with me?" I ask mischievously.

Her face reddens, but she smiles. "Jack Frost, what are you doing?"

I grin. "Well, since we've gotten together, we haven't done anything. Life's had other plans, so I have decided to butt in."

"Shocker there," Elsa chuckles.

I pretend to be offended, but then I run over, grabbing her by the waist.

Her face immediately chnages. "Jack what are you-"

I cut her off by flying out of her window. She shrieks but she doesn't scream. I look at her and her eyes are tightly closed.

I laugh to myself, going higher and higher until we've disappeared in the clouds.

"Open your eyes, Queen Elsa," I whisper.

She does, but only to correct me. "It's still princess."

"We've been over this, 'Queen' suits you much better," I smirk. She glares at me, showering my face in snowflakes.

"I can do that too," I laugh and cover her hair in frost. She gasps, suddenly clinging to me. "What?"

She points down.

The clouds are no longer there, but we're about ten thousand feet up in the air above Corona.

"Wow," I say, my eyes surely must be filled with wonder.

"It is amazing, but we're really high, could we maybe go down a little?" She says, trying to hide the fear creepign in her voice.

I chuckle. "Like this?"

Her eyes widen. "No Jack don't-"

Too late.

I pull us down in a sickening dive, and she doesn't hesitate to scream this time. She sputters all sorts of curses at me, but I disregard them with a laugh.

When we are just about to hit the ground, only then do I pull up.

I can feel Elsa's heart beating a million times a minute.

"Jack, what if someone saw us?" She scolded.

"We're by the woods, don't worry." I reassure her.

She nods, looking around before she blows her bangs back with an icy blast of wind.

I look at her. God, she's beautiful.

She stops. "What?"

Well, he might as well tell her. "Nothing, you're just really pretty."

She blushes and I smile to myself.

I wish she could just let it go and be herself all the time. She had so mich responsibility ln her shoulders, and no sixteen year old could handle that. I can't even imagine the stress that would cause.

I blink slowly in the sunlight. Elsa sighs, taking a deep breath of fresh air.

I feel a sudden irge to kiss her, so I walk over to her calmly, pin her against a tree, and gently press my lips against hers. She kisses me back, and I lean down closer.

I love the way Elsa is so perfectly flawed. How she has her little habbits, how she restrains herself because she feels she has to. I love the way she isonly free with me, as selfish as that sounds. I love the way she isn't afraid to be with me, not anymore, but mostly, I just love Elsa.

Wait...what? Did I just say I loved Elsa? Did I? I was seventeen (well, technically seven hundred, same difference) what did I know about love? I really didn't know anything, but in that moment, I realized that I loved Elsa.

Elsa's POV

Jack and I kissed for what was probably like minutes, but felt like hours. I had literally only just brought to mind that we were going out now. I almost felt like laughing. Who would have thought that me, Elsa Summers, uptight Queen-to-be, would ever get a boyfriend. And before my little social butterfly sister, Anna, too.

My eyes suddenly got heavy, and I pulled away. I was really tired, despite having slept for about ten hours. Did nightmares count as sleeping? I guess not if I was this tired.

"Are you okay?" Jack asks, resting his flrehead against mine.

I nod. "I'm just really sleepy."

"Yeah. Wanna tellme about your dreams?"

I shiver, remembering the pit of fear. "Um, not today." I respond, trying to give a hnt to change the subject.

Luckily, he catches on.

"So where do you want to go for our date?" He smiles.

I stifle a yawn. "Can't we just lay out a blanket and take a nap?"

"As you wish, my Queen," he says, tapping his staff across the ground (wait, did he have that the whole time?), where a layer of intricate uet soft looking frost appeared.

I lay down on it. It was cold, but I liked it.

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

More lyrics? I'm pretty sure that that was the same song. It was like a ghost, one that I didn't even know existed. I pushed the lyrics out of my head.

I'm just about to close my eyes when Jack lays down next to me, furling his arms around me. I'm not going to lie, it felt pretty nice just lying there, curled up in Jack's cold embrace. I wanted to stay like that forever, but, alas, that was not what was in store.

* * *

**Review time!**

**Lovingxx: indeed, it is quite the troublesome problems we've got here...**

**Melissa Hearts Fiction: yeah, well, I have plans, not to fear!**

**DragonIceFury: thanks, i appreciate your support. This chapter is short and kind of is a lead-on for the next chapter which I will try to post tomorrow since it's a weekend and I normally have time for both of my stories.**

**Shimmer Shine: lol yep, cutoos to iamCAMBRIA for being the only other fanfic writer with me to make Pitch Black a good guy. You should check out her story, A Nightmare's Blessing, it's one of my favorites!**

**Love Stuff: uh...lol good enthusiasm, let's not kill me, I have two stories to update... ;P**

**Read and review, stay awesome!**


	26. Random FanFic Survey

**What's up guys? I happen to have a little time on my hands and so I have a small writer's block and thought this could amuse me for the time being. I will probably erase the survey later on (ya know...if I remember) but here is a long-ish survey to take. It's not too personal and doesn't ask too personal questions. If you don't want to answer one, then put a * by the number. My results are down below if you care:) enjoy the product of my boredom! Post your results on reviews!**

**Note: you can have more than one answer**

**If it is a specific gender question, girls are caps (A. B. C. D.) And boys are lower case (a. b. c. d.)**

* * *

**1) eye color?**

**A. Blue**

**B. Brown**

**C. Hazel**

**D. Green**

* * *

**2) hair color?**

**A. Brown**

**B. Black**

**C. Blonde**

**D. I'm wierd; other**

* * *

**3) favorite color?**

**A. Red**

**B. Blue**

**C. Green**

**D. Other and what is it?**

* * *

**4) OTP?**

**A. Jelsa all the way, baby!**

**B. Hiccstrid match made by the Gods!**

**C. Flynnzel they are dlipping awesome!**

**D. Kristanna you can never go wrong!**

* * *

**5) age?**

**A. Younger cutoos for learning how to get to FanFiction**

**B. Middle school**

**1) 6th 2) 7th 3) 8th**

**C. High school**

**1) freshman **

**2) sophmore 3) junior 4) senior**

**D. Older colledge baby!**

* * *

**6) hair style?**

**Boys**

**a. Gel**

**b. Long**

**c. Short**

**d. A freaking ponytail!**

**Girls**

**A. Ponytail**

**B. Braid**

**C. Bun**

**D. All natural, what else?**

* * *

**7) who are you modern AU personality?**

**Boys**

**a. Jack I'm all fun**

**b. Flynn ladies man**

**c. Hiccup adorable nerd**

**d. Kristoff awkward and quirky**

**Girls**

**A. Elsa I'm a little shy...**

**B. Rapunzel adventure yes!**

**C. Astrid mess with me, I dare you**

**D. Anna little engergizer bunny**

* * *

**8) who are you modern AU appearance?**

**Boys**

**a. Jack carefree and loose**

**b. Flynn a big shaggy but perfect no matter what**

**c. Hiccup um...do I need a style?**

**d. Kristoff clothes, shoes, whatever**

**Girls**

**A. Elsa put together and perfect**

**B. Rapunzel vibrant colors and girly**

**C. Astrid fashion's overrated**

**D. Anna flowery and pretty**

* * *

**9) what Disney character would you be and why?**

**(insert Disney character and reason)**

* * *

**10) what Dreamworks character would you be and why?**

**(insert Dreamworks character and reason)**

* * *

**11) which song lyric?**

**A. "'Cause I'm only human" ~ Human, Christina Perri**

**B. "Now you're just somebody that I used to know" ~Somebody That I Used To Know, Goyte**

**C. "Shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium" ~Titanium, David Guetta ft. Sia**

**D. "The cold never bothered me anyway" ~we all know;)**

* * *

**12) who are you among your friends? (List all that apply)**

**A. The funny one**

**B. The shy one**

**C. The rebellious one**

**D. The flirtatious one**

**E.. The outgoing/daring one**

**F. The nerdy one**

**G. The player**

**H. The insane one**

**I. The semi normal one who keeps their friends in check**

**J. The sporty one**

**K. The artsy one**

**L. The cool one**

* * *

**13) what House are you?**

**A. Gryffindor bravery!**

**B. Ravenclaw cleverness**

**C. Slytherin cunning**

**D. Hufflepuff caring**

* * *

**14) are you...**

**Boys**

**a. Hiccup**

**b. Jack**

**Girls**

**A. Elsa**

**B. Anna**

* * *

**15) favorite HTTYD dragon? (can be from series or HTTYD 2)**

**(insert favorite HTTYD dragon)**

* * *

**16) what would your patronus be?**

**(insert your patronus)**

* * *

**17) what Is your favorite Disney movie?**

**(insert favorite Disney movie)**

* * *

**18) favorite character?**

**A. Elsa Summers**

**B. Jack Frost**

**C. Flynn Rider**

**D. Rapunzel what-the-heck-is-her-last-name**

**E. Hiccup Haddock**

**F. Astrid Hofferson**

**G. Kristoff Bjorgman**

**H. Anna Summers**

**I. Merida Dunbroch**

* * *

**19) favorite pet/sidekick**

**A. Toothless he's amazing**

**B. Pascal he's adorable**

**C. Maximus he's kick-butt**

**D. Angus dude she shoots arrows off him**

* * *

**20) how do you impress your crush?**

**A. Flirt what else?**

**B. Nothing they probably don't like me anyways!**

**C. Hide my face cuz i can't say anything!**

**D. Trip on air cuz I'm just that freaking talented**

* * *

**21) What color is Pearlness4700?**

**A. Blue awesome you are favorited**

**B. Silver good writer I shall follow you**

**C. Purple you get nothing**

**D. Grey I don't care I need a life and am doing this cuz I haze nothing better to do**

* * *

**MY RESULTS!**

**1) B. Brown**

**2) B. Black**

**3) B. Blue**

**4) A. Jelsa all the way baby!**

**5) B. Middle school 3) 8th**

**6) B. Braid**

**7) A. Elsa I'm a little shy...**

**8) A. Elsa put together and perfect**

**9) Elsa, "I'm not a Princess. I'm a Queen. I got this shit handled." Elsa has awesome ice powers and doesn't believe in true love at first sight. And she doesn't need a man to make her character its own.**

**10) Don't judge, Toothless, he's awesome.**

**11) D. "The cold never bothered me anyway" ~Let It Go, Idina Menzel (Duh!)**

**12) B. The shy one, F. The nerdy one, I. The semi normal one who keeps their friends in check, K. The artsy one**

**13) B. Ravenclaw whoop whoop!**

**14) A. an energetic Elsa**

**15) Obviously Night Fury but a Flightmare is A good substitute**

**16) A rabbit or a fox**

**17) No brainer; Frozen!**

**18) A. Elsa Summers!**

**19) A. Toothless he's amazing**

**20) B. What can I say?**

**D. This from the girl who tripped on a freaking comforter and fell into the hallway, then right after almost headfirst down the stairs...**

**21) obviously I am blue! But, alas, I cannot favorite myslef =(**

* * *

**Hope you had fun, I sure did!**

**~Pearlness4700**


	27. Catch Me Always

**Sorry if this chapter's a bit short. I've been getting writer's block on this one. I'll try my best not to rush it but sorry if some scheduled days get skipped, I need to find inspiration..**

**By the way, sorry I didn't update yesterday, I meant to and now I'm behind schedule so now I am updating both my stories today.**

* * *

Elsa's POV

"Jack! There you are!" Bunny yelled in an iterrupting way.

Jack and I sprang apart, both blushing fiercely.

"Quick! Manny made a break through! We need everyone at the workshop ASAP!" Bunny called, sticking his head up through one of his portholes. Sometimes the ability to appear out of anywhere was slightly annoying. Not that I'd ever admit that I agreed with Jack on that.

"I guess we have to go," Jack said, looking at me.

I smile.

"Away we go," he muttered.

My eyes widen. "No not again-" I scream as he picks me up, soaring up like a rocket.

"Frost put me down!" I demanded.

"As you wish, my Queen," he said playfully. And suddenly I was falling through the air.

"JACK!" I screamed. I was falling too fast, with too little air.

I gave one last shriek before I gave up.

Why was the ground so close? Then I realized, Jack wasn't going to catch me.

I don't shriek, I scream bloody murder.

Then, someone catches me.

I breathe a sigh of relief. I'm too glad that he caught me to be mad.

"I-I thought you...weren't gunna catch me!" I gasp.

Jack looks at me very seriously. "I will always catch you, Elsa."

I smile faintly, clinging to his neck.

He then flies to the workshop, and I can feel is smile the whole way through.

Tooth and Bunny were there already. Sandy and North were off retrieving the rest of the group.

Hiccup flew in nimbly through the open doors. He looked highly troubled. I went over, petting Toothless. Where Hiccup looked worried, Toothless just looked mad. But I knew now that he wasn't going to hurt me, making him easier to be around.

"Are you okay?" I ask. He stares at me like I just sprouted wings from my head.

"Hiccup, are you-"

"I saw Astrid," he blurts out suddenly.

"What?" Jack and I say at the same time.

He nods. "But, she was like, crazy or something, and when she walked she had a really bad limp. She kept saying things like, 'I'm going to make you pay' and such. Oh, and she had scars on her back. Whatever happened, she was beat up pretty bad."

Toothless, sensing his rider's saddness, went over, draping his wing protectively around Hiccup.

Hiccup sighed, running his hands through his hair. Something so Jack-like it makes me wonder if his friend's habbits had rubbed off on him.

"But, she couldn't have survived that fall," Jack says.

None of us have an answer to that.

"Hey!" Anna, Rapunzel, and Flynn comes walking in. Sandy comes soon after with Merida stalking behind him. She looks furious, her tangled wild hair an even bigger mess than usual. Her bright blue eyes were shrouded over with anger. I don't even think I want to know what happened.

Kristoff comes through a snowglobe seconds later. Anna immediately fades in with the background, playing with one of her braids. Poor Anna.

North comes out after Kristoff. Then, he cranks open the roof, allowing the moon (which was clear in broad daylight) to shine through.

"What is it, Manny?" North asked.

A voice so clear and broad spoke to all of our thoughts.

_"It is them."_

"What?" Tooth says. She flutters around confused. The rest of us are wondering the same thing.

Jack, on the other hand looked completely lost.

"The-the Man in the Moon...talks?" He asks, bewildered.

North looks at him like he was stupid. "Of course."

"But...he never talked to me," Jack whispered. My eyes soften. It was wierd to see the Jack Frost I knew be so confused and lost about something.

_"All of you, something went wrong. Things were and weren't supposed to happen..."_

We are all quiet now, listening to what the Man in the Moon had to say, even though it made no sense. What wasn't supposed to happen? How did this help anything?

_"Princess Elsa, Princess Anna, and Kristoff of Arendelle. Princess Elsa, you were not supposed to let your sister in. You were supposed to stay in isolation until your coronation, where you would set off an eternal winter. Princess Anna, you would then set out to find your sister, meeting Kristoff."_

Anna refuses to look at Kristoff, but her eyes are glassed over.

I pause. I was supposed to stay in that room until my coronation? How could someone live like that?

But, as soon as Manny addressed us, he moved on.

_"Princess Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert, _Flynn grumbled his protest of his name, but listened. _Your story ended before it even began. As a child, Princess Rapunzel, you were supposed to be kidnapped by a woman named Gothel, where you would spend eighteen years growing your magic."_

Rapunzel gasped. I coud only imagine what it must have been like. Poor Rapunzel. How hard could it be to find out that you were supposed to miss eighteen years of her life?

_"You would then meet Flynn as a thief, running from palace guards. He would bring you to the lantern festival."_

I saw Rapunzel and Flynn smile to each other at the mention of a lantern festival. I'd have to ask about it later.

_"Princess Merida of Dunbroch. You thrived to break tradition, but you were meant to find the willow-the-wisps, but insted, you kept running to here, bringing Angus to this place and living with an adopted family. You were meant to turn your mother into a bear, learnng that family ties were stronger than any desire, and that sometimes your family can set you free."_

"But me Mom, she burne' my bo'!" Merida said. Merida had been very distant lately. She hadn't talked to them much and had refused to come to the last meetings. I hoped that she was okay. I'd have to do something with her.

Wait, since when did I want to cheer someone up?

I sighed.

_"And Hiccup, you and the Night Fury were nnot supposed to be found by Outcasts. You were meant to go back and bethere to nurture the gorwth of the peace between Vikings and dragons. I see you have regained your memories, and that you have found that the Viking girl lives."_

Hiccup purses his lips, his face a mask of mixed emotions.

_"She is in great danger. Only you can stop her. You need her, we are counting on her. You must not fail."_

"Great, no pressure," Hiccup muttered to himself. Toothless chortles in agreement.

And just like that, the Man in the Moon is gone.

Jack flies up to the window, calling, "Wait!"

But he's gone. Jack looks somberly at the moon, but slowly turns back to us.

"Okay, what's going on?" Flynn speaks first.

North stares for a minute beofre answering, "Pitch Black is new Guardian. We must find him."

"Who's Pitch Black?" They all ask in unison.

Jack explains to them the story of what happened fourhundred years ago. They are all surprised.

"And you're telling us," Rapunzel said, "that he's going to become a Guardian who protects children?"

"Yep," Jack replied, popping the 'p.'

"I...I need to sit..." Rapunzel said, sitting dosn dramatically.

I go over and sit next to her. "What do we do now?"

"Well first," a loud and Australian voice says from the shadows. "We find Pitch."

Bunny then stepped out, knocking his boomerang against his hand- er, paw.

Jack looked concerned, bu then nodded.

"You guys stay here," he said, rushing out.

"Oh no you don't," I grab his arm.

"What? You're not coming." He states firmly.

I raise my eyebrow. "Yes, I can help. When I fall asleep, it seems like I can dream my way into his shaowworld or something. And maybe I can-"

"No!" Anna and Jack say at the same time.

"But why?" I whined.

"Do we really need to answer that? Elsa, come on, I know you want to protect us all, but for once you need to stop and worry about yourself," Anna said.

I sighed. "Fine."

Jack and Bunny hurried out. Before leaving, Jack kissed me goodbye, earning me all sorts of wierd looks.

"I-I'm gunna go for a walk," I mumble.

"Okay, scream if you're getting murdered," Flynn said.

"Flynn!" Rapunzel smacked his arm while I glare at him. Then I step out.

After a few paces, I look behind me to see if they were watching. When I'm confident they aren't, I break into a run.

One thing was for certain, I was going to help in my way, and it would be much more effective.

Whether they wanted me to or not, I was going to sleep.

I smiled deviously to myself as I ran.

I had a date with the Nightmare King.

Get ready, Pitch Black, because the Queen of the Ice and Snow is coming for you.

* * *

**I'm gunna keep them short this time.**

**To all of you who took the survey: lol nice, thanks for sharing. I don't remember your usernames, but a) no cuz the town they live in is called Corona so her last name wouldn't be the town and b) I live in the US, Washington (state of rain...and oh yeah, apples).**

**Lovinglovexx: first off, I wanna apologize cuz I realized I got your username wrong the last time...but, haha, yeah, I realized I needed some more jelsa time, but I think this one is mainly gunna be action. If you wanna read about jelsa drama and such you can check out my other story. Actually, I think you are one of few who review on both of mine, thank you, you are amazing for that!**

**DragonIceFury: lol, I like how you call me 'sweetheart' but I found out now that I am a year older than you HA! Lol, you probably wouldn't guess it though (haha jk, I'm a lot less hyper in real life). Thanks though and stay tuned more to come tomorrow! (Since I'm behind schedule I have two stories to update today and tomorrow is Frozen Crossover day)**

**Guest: well, guess not, but you can hold your breath, it's coming...**

**Shimmer Shine(guest): just wanna tell you, I have seen your username in almost every review at least once for a million jelsa fanfics you sure get around girl. But thank you I will try with my oncoming writer's block**

**Darth-moll: haha, yeah, if I were a dude I'd totally be Hiccup! But to answer your question, 1) yes, yes you may and 2) cuz I was bored and had time to kill so I took a dagger and stabbed it with a survey. You're welcome for the discription there^-^**

**Alright, I think that's it, see ya!**


	28. I Remember

**Hey! So, just wanna say, I am so sorry, I planned on updating Wednesday but couldn't 'cause I ran out of time. =( anyways, OMG 100 REVIEWS! You guys are amazing. To make up for it, I will try to make this chapter super exciting!**

* * *

Elsa's POV

I settled down in a crevice somewhere in a closet, hoping that it was abandoned enough where I wouldn't be found right away.

I didn't want to worry Anna, Jack, and the others, but I had to do something, the frustration was killing me.

It was a tight fit, but I managed to get comfortable. I closed my eyes, and simply thought of nothing...

And opened my eyes on the cold nightmare sand desert.

I got up. This time, the black dress was frilly with many shredded layers. I felt my hair, and it was tied on the same bun back in Arendelle.

I sighed, looking around. "Pitch Black!" I call.

A shadow rises up around me.

"How did you get here?" Pitch Black hissed.

"Come out, boogey-man!" I demand, sending an ice shard to where I believed his voice to be.

"You'll have to make me, I'm afraid," he laughed.

His silhouette started to outline the scenery around me, always moving in a circle, and too many to count.

I sat back down, unabke to handle the malicious laugh that surrounded me.

"Enough," I whispered, closing my eyes.

I took a deep breath, focusing hard.

I could feel frost emitting from the ground around me. I keot my eyes closed, taking deep breaths.

"There," I say, clasping my hand closed and reopening it quickly.

A giant hile opened up, revealing a rising snow monster.

His eyes were dead until he was his full height, where he stopped, his eyes glowing to life. In his icy clutches was the Nightmare King.

His fruitless struggles did nkthing to my snow monster.

"Nice little trick you got there," Pitch Black spat.

"Shut up," I say.

A shrill scream interrupted us.

"What was that?" I call.

Pitch grins. "My nightmares. This time, I wkn't be able to save you, princess."

There was something again in his eyes that I couldn't recognize. But I quickly formed another ice hole.

"I got here, I can get out!" I screeched, motioning for the snow monster to drop Pitch in the hole. I jumped through right as Pitch Black was thrown in. The snow monster dissolved around us as we fell, the swirling storm roaring around us. Had I done it? Had I finally found a way to get out of my nightmares on my-

I yelped as both Pitch Black and I fell through the closet door.

I rubbed my head, propping myself up on the ground for a moment before I realized that Pitch Black was here. I had done it, I had really done it this was ama-

"Urgh," Pitch grumbled to conciousness.

I yelped again, quickly throwing my hands, encasing his hands in a big block of ice.

He gets up, noticing the ice.

"You think this will stop me?" He sneers.

"Yes. I do. And you're coming with me." I say, turning around.

"You think I'm just gunna- woah!" He cried out as I waved my hand to close his feet in another block of ice, then creating an ice wall that pushed him to follow me.

I smile to myself. Who knew these powers could ever come in handy?

"Pitch Black," I say, reaching the door to the workshop.

"Yes, your highness?" He says with mock formality.

"Welcome to your new job." Before I give him the chance to answer, I push open the door. Everyone stops and stares at the two of us.

Jack's POV

Damn. I knew we sbould have cbained her to the floor. Of course Anna had let her go for a walk. By herself. How much more ignorant could one person get?

Bunny and I had been chasing a nightmaee for the past hour, but it led to nowhere, so we came back.

Only to find Anna and the rest panicking since they _lost _Elsa!

I was just about to stop pacing and fly out into the skies when the doors opened to reveal Elsa...and Pitch.

"Elsa!" I say, running to her. The rest follor in suit.

"Where did you go?" Anna demands, eying Pitch. He glares at her. I could see that he was fuming from being held captive in those kce blocks. Hmm, nice touch Elsa...wait, stop! I'm supposed to be mad at her!

"Elsa, just what the hell were you thi-mm!" I was cut off as she pressed herself against me, smacking me in the lips with her own.

She pulled away, smiling. How can I be mad?

Oh, you stupid boy, Jack.

"Fine. At least you're okay. But you are not forgiven, young lady!" I scolded.

She giggled, then sarcastically clearing her throat. "Ahem, yes sir!" She saluted, errupting in another fit of laughter.

"Ungrateful little girl," I mutter.

"What was that?" Elsa says, raising her eyebrow.

"Nothing," I reply sweetly, rubbing my hand on my neck and smiling.

She gives me a small but playful glare.

Anna rolls her eyes. "You two are way too cute."

Elsa blushes and I feel my own face heat up just slightly.

"Anna," she says, but Anna completely ignores her.

I go over and drape my arm around Elsa, laughing as her face turned a deep shade of red.

**~the next day~**

So it was our day of going back to school. I know I didn't want to go back, but we all had too.

It was almost wierd to see everyone at school again. Everhthing just seemed so...normal. Too normal.

We had thrown Pitch in a jail cell made of ice (Elsa's ice) since he refused to cooperate with anything. He didn't seem like he could do anything, but North was watching over him just to be sure.

"Hey Queen Elsa," I breathe in Elsa's ear comfortingly. She grabs my hand, clenching it with her own.

I smile sadly, walking on.

The school bell rings, and we all rush to class.

We are all absent-minded, Hiccup especially. He must be. Astrid was alive, and he had his memories back. He had told us everything, about Berk, about Vikings, about his father.

Toothless had been able to fly again, thanks to the Guardians. Hiccup was headed there after school to practice. We were all against it, but he had quit the track team, much to his coach's disappointment.

First period whizzed by in a blur, and before we knew it, we were in gym.

Elsa, Hiccup, and I all ran around the track together, silently. We were going slow. Today, nearly four times I had tripped up and had been walking normally.

I was trying to run while limping, but I really wanted to fly somewhere. I suddenly noticed some ice crystals growing on Elsa's gloves.

"Conceal, dont feel, Elsa," I say, breaking the silence in mocking her quote.

She looks down at her hands, gasping and hiding them.

"It's okay," I say.

"No! It's not!" She hisses.

Hiccup had been s focused he hadn't noticed.

"Why haven't you told them?" I asked under my breath, slowing down. Hiccup continued on, pushing ahead of us.

"Because I...I didn't get the chance to, and I..." She breaks off, blushing and looking away. There's a saddness in her eyes.

"Hey, we're going to be alright."

"No, we're not. Pitch Black is supposed to be a Guardian to defeat this unknown force and now we-"

And just like that she disappeared.

Elsa's POV

I have no idea what happened. One minute I was talking to Jack, and the next I was in Noth's workshop.

"Princess Elsa," a cruel voice hissed in the darkness.

"P-Pitch Black?" I squeak embarrassingly, but I'm too frightened to care.

He sighs. "The one and only."

He steps into the light. His hands are bound with the ice chains Jack had helped me make, but the sickly skin was turning red, as if my ice was burning him. The same was with his shackled feet.

I couldn't help but gasp.

He looks down. "Oh, this?" He says, shuffling his feet. His long trench coat swishes around.

"What happened?" I ask. Seeing him like this stirs something inside of me, but if I knew what it was I'd be able to tell.

"The ice. It's always been like this, ever since-" his eyes widen as he breaks off. He starts to fade back into the darkness.

"Wait, what?" I cry. He had made remarks like these ever since I'd first met him. What was with it? It was like there was something buried underneath my mind that I couldn't reach. It was driving me crazy.

"No, I've said too much." He said, backing away again.

"This is a trick!" I try, hopelessly flinging something out there. Pitch Black was evil. And now he was supposed to be a Guardian? How was this possible?

"Would you like to see some memories?" Pitch asks softly.

I stop. Memories? I smile at the thought of Anna.

Before I know it, the ice walls are melting into nightmare sand. I startle, looking around.

A young Anna made of nightmare sand is running outside in the snow, laughing. I smile. Soon, a young me is seen chasing her, just as joyously.

"I'm gunna get you!" I call, wrapped up in a very nice snow dress. I have mittens on and a furred headband. Anna wears a small green dress with green mittens, her hair tied in braids and a soft looking band to hold her hair.

She giggles and runs faster. Then, I send a shower of snow, forming an ice drift. Anna's tiny eyes widen as she collides into it.

I run up, laughing as Anna pops up, brushing snow out of her hair.

"I got you!" I laugh.

Anna pouts. "No fair!"

I laugh again. "Here," I say, waving my hand. The small remains of the cold powder lift off of her, dissaperating in a large snowflake overhead.

Anna giggles again, running off with myself chasing her.

The scene fades away to another. We're building Olaf.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" I say in a funny voice. We were so little. I can't stop smiling.

More scenes much like these, me playing with Anna and my powers, flicker by, and soon, they become too fast.

My braid is whipped around with the sand, so many voices of me and Anna filling the air.

"Pitch!" I skriek. Then, his hand is clasped on my shoulder. I turn around, tears in my eyes.

His own eyes are warm, comforting. It's strange. The emotion I see is undescribable.

Then, the worst one.

"Catch me!"

But it's too late.

I sob as I run over to Anna, holding her in my arms as the white streak makes its way down her hair. The doors burst open as mama and papa came running in just when another scene takes place.

"Pitch, I'm going to fall!" A slightly older me calls.

"You're not going to fall," Pitch Black says back reassuringly.

The scene fades away to another.

"I'm a momster Pitch." I cry, pointing to my room which is covered in ice. I crane my neck around. I...remember this.

"You're not a monster, Elsie," he comes over, ruffling my hair. I giggle, clinging to his legs.

The Nightmare King is wearing a black robe this time, that reaches his feet and seems to mold in with his skin. His golden eyes are not full of hate and scheme.

"Promise you'll always be here?" The small me asks, tears in her eyes once again.

Pitch smiles-actually smiles!- and leans down to pick me up.

"I promise," he smiles, closing his eyes.

Small and soft snow drizzles down. It touches my cheeks and when it does they melt down with my own real tears.

I snap awake back in the ice cell.

"You weren't supposed o see that," Pitch whispers. He's crouched down in the corner, looking lost.

"You...and me...we...knew..." I stammer, starting to hyperventalate.

"Now you know," he says quietly.

"Now I remember," I correct. "Why didn't I remember?"

I remember when I forced myself to stop believing in him. I felt terrible. The only friend I had and I pushed him away. Just like Anna.

"Well, when you fell asleep, I knocked you out with some nightmare sand. You would only remember it as a bad dream."

He could have been lying. He could have given me false memories to make me...I don't know, on his side? To corrupt me?

However, with all of these highly likable possibilities, I don't believe them.

Not only in my head do I believe the things he accidentally had me remember, but I remembered them.

I had been there. Pitch Black had been my friend, came to me for my fears, and left the only friend he had ever had as well.

Of course I caused that pain. It was all my fault.

I think then of poor Hiccup.

This must be like to finally remember. And then the one he gained had then been lost. How heartbreaking that must have been.

And no there was something out there that had done that to Astrid. Astrid, who had done nothing wrong. There was an evil out there. And I was determined to defeat it.

I was no hero, or more, specifically, I was no Guardian, but I was a Queen-to-be, and the only thing that matters most to a Queen is to protect her people and the ones she loves. That is what I stand for.

"Pitch, you have to become a Guardian," I say.

* * *

**Review time!**

**Shimmer Shine: we shall see. But, just to let you know, this story has rambled on for way longer than I meant it to but there are still a few major events to happen. But, just a heads-up, this story (in my intentions) is about to be drawing to a close. I know, tear, but I'm so excited for the things to come!**

**CupcakeMonkey567: umm...haha, okk. Again, we shall see, I guess.**

**Miss prankster: aww thank you I'm glad it qualifies! And, it is rated T for a reason, but I'm not comfrtable with even slightly suggestive themes so you don't have to worry about that. Just the mild swearing every now and then and maybe a little violence. But thank you again and hope you enjoy the rest of the story (you know, when i come out with it).**

** DragonIceFury: omg I am so sorry I forgot you the first time! You probably won't get this for a while but oh well. You are not fogotten! It just slipped my mind to put you in..haha, same difference. Anyways, thank you as well!**

**Sorry, guys, for the grammer in this, I wanted to get this posted ASAP cuz I missed the past few days... but anyways, catch ya tomorrow since I feel like updating my other story as well today!**


	29. Strange Occurances

**So hello there. Imma just jump right into the chapter now. Oh and by the way, scratch when I said Pitch is eighteen-ish. He's going to be as old as he looks in the movie, which is like, I don't know, late twenties? Anyways, he's not eighteen-ish so just imagine him like in the movie except with a long black trench coat.**

* * *

Elsa's POV

"Excuse me?" Pitch exclaimed.

I nodded. "The Man in the Moon chose you."

He suddenly laughed. "So that's your plan all along, eh?" He shouted, looking up.

He wasn't talking to me.

"Well guess what, Manny, I am not interested!"

_Funny, a certain well-known Guardian said the exact same thing._

If Pitch was surpirsed by Manny's quick response he sure didn't show it.

"Fear me, that's what people do. You made me like this, you can't just make me good!"

_But you had so much more purpose, Kozmotis._

"You dare call me that?" Pitch shrieked.

I felt like I was interfering with their conversation just by being there.

_You were meant to be the Guardian of bravery and strength, showing children to face their fears. Instead, you misused your powers, for evil instead of good._

_Remember Kozmotis, dark doesn't always mean bad._

Pitch cringed, but he still seethed with fury. "Don't you throw my words at me, old man! I will never accept your offer! It's your fault, not mine, it's all your fault!"

"Pitch, it's okay," I suddenly went over. His eyes were wild but scared.

The Man in the Moon had stopped responding.

"I am not a Guardian, Elsa, nor will I ever be." He said with his face resting in his hands.

I had to admit, seeing this side of Pich Black was quite unnerving. He was supposed to be the very essence of fear, and here he was falling apart at the seams.

"It's okay," I repeat. "But if you can help us in any way, then you are going to help us. Not for the Guardians or the Man in the Moon, but because we have all been dragged into this, and I intend to be there."

I wanted to make sure he wouldn't leave, so I threw an old memory at him. "Now are you always going to be there?"

He looked at me, almost startled. Then, he slowly nodded. "'Til the end. I promise."

I breathe out, the sudden fire in me extinguished. "I'm so sorry Pitch." I say and melt into his arms.

My only friend growing up was back, only I wasn't so alone this time. He seemed shocked when I hugged him, but he hugged back. He was still quite a bit taller than me, but I remembered him.

"Please tell me you can get along with Jack," I mumble.

He stiffens. "That ignorant Guardian?"

I look up at him He sighs.

"What you have made me, Elsa."

I smile. Then gasp.

"Oh no, school!" I shout.

He laughs. "Just go back. I really don't know how you got here, you can probably get yourself back."

I nodded, even though that made no sense. I didn't know how I got here, I'd just ask North for a ride back.

I unshackled Pitch but left him in the ice cage. I exited myself, asking a very surprised North for a ride back to Corona.

The sleigh was better than Jack flying, or, would have been with the way North drove. I was starting to feel really comfortable with the Guadians, like they were my family.

But right now, I needed to focus on the real evil out there.

Pitch's POV

When I sit down for a moment more, it's not long before a person enters the ice cage.

"Why are you untied?" North bellows.

"Because Elsa trusts me." I respond, not moving from my crouched position in the corner. My hands and ankles were no longer burning, though, that was a plus.

"Is she right to trust you?" North asked.

I stared at him. "I would not betray her."

"Well, considering your past, it is highy likely that you are betraying the poor girl."

"Don't insult me, Santa Claus." I spit at him. How dare he insult not only me but Elsa as well?

North sighed. "You really love that girl, don't you?"

I say nothing, but look down at my hands.

"She must remind you a lot of your daughter."

I throw my head back and laugh. "Come on, North. We both know my daughter looked nothing like Elsa."

"How would you know?" North challenged.

"Because I would feel it. I may not remember her face, but I'd know if someone looked like her." I snapped.

North gave another heavy sigh. "Don't hurt Elsa," he warned.

"I should say the same to you Guardians! The Man in the Moon dragging Elsa into this, she did nothing-"

"That's where you're wrong, Pitch. All of those teenagers had their stories messed up, where something went wrong. Elsa was supposed to freeze over Arendelle, and become Queen, not let Anna in."

"Did I interfere..." I break off, slightly horrified. Was it my fault that Elsa was so caught up in this?

"I do not believe so. Maybe, the smallest chance, since she had been able to control her powers when you were there, maybe that left a filled gap for a while that pushed her to allow Anna in, but you erased her memory, she wouldn't remember any happy times. So no, you shouldn't have."

I breathe a sigh of relief. But just because I hadn't caused her change of fate didn't make it any less real that she was involved in this.

Astrid's POV

"We are close," HE said. I smiled maliciously. Soon, very soon, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock would fall. And so would that dreaded Night Fury.

I went over to Stormfly. She hissed.

"Hush," I say. "Soon, revenge will be ours. That Hiccup will be sorry he ever messed with us, girl."

"Yes he will." HE called out. Stormfly growled and got in a defensive pisition with her tail spines out.

"What's gotten into you, Stormfly?" I scold. She shies away from my hand.

Stupid Hiccup. He did this. He will pay. Then, and only then, will I finally be able to remember my past.

I jump on Storrmfly's back and push her onwards.

"Let's go get Hiccup," I whisper to her.

Hiccup's POV

I had stayed to make sure Elsa was okay, but after that I had split. I wanted to go be with Toothless. Whatever, call me a heartbroken Viking but Astrid had died! And I had watched the whole thing. And then, there she was, ready to kill me.

Oh the Gods really do hate me.

I walked through the forest, kicking around a pine cone. Suddenly, I am tackled by a very heavy beast as another goes soaring speedily overhead.

A quick cuss and a another flap of wings is heard as I get up.

"Toothless, what's wrong?" I quickly ask as he lets me go to get up. He looks back up at the sky and then I see her.

Astrid is riding Stormfly, this time with the intent to kill.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock you will pay!" She screeches.

Wait a minute. Did she blame me for letting her fall? But she had thought that I didn't know her name, so how had that worked.

"Toothless let's go bud!" I shout, jumping on his back.

We zip up into the air after Astrid. I'm sure we lost her when a spine shot misses us by mere inches.

"Astrid stop it!" I yell, but I don't think she hears.

"You will pay!" She screeches from nowhere, suddenly tackling me off of Toothless.

Did I forget to mention we were in the air? Well, luckily we had only flown above the trees and Toothless didn't have far to fall when there was no one there to direct his tail fin.

Unluckily for me, I was crashing through some pretty heavy tree branches while and angry she-Viking attacked me.

"Astrid stop! It's me!" I cry as her fingernails scratch my face.

"Oh, it's you alright!" She snarls, strengthening her attacks.

"Stop it!" I shout.

"So now you're gunna play coward now? Leave me for dead and act like you did nothing wrong?" She shouts in my ear.

I cringe. "I'm sorry Astrid, I tried to-"

"Sorry my ass!" She battle cries and manages to punch me in the gut.

"What the-" this time, I'm cut off when I hit the ground.

"Ow, that hurt." I say.

Before I know what's happening, I am pinned to a tree at the throat with Astrid's battle axe, wherever in Thor's name she got it.

"You will pay!" She repeats. Again, her blonde hair is down, free of its braid. Her headband is still there, but it does nothing to hold back her bangs. Her eyes are still crazed and she looks pissed off. More than that, infuriated.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to let you fall! I tried everything I could! But Astrid I remember everything! I'm sorry I didn't believe you before but I-"

"Cut the crap, I know what you did and it's because of you that I can't even walk!"

No, but she could sure still attack and fall from fifty feet in the air through heavy brush with barely a scratch.

"I..." I would never have thought that Astrid would be _mad _at me. I was sure angry at myself. But when I saw Astrid flying around, I didn't think she would blame me. Did I blame myself? Absolutely. But did I think that Astrid would? As much as I hated to admit it, no.

"I am going to kill you," Astrid stated.

I shivered as I knew without a doubt that she meant it.

No One's POV Of In Particular

"Hey, has anyone seen Hiccup?"

Oh shit.

* * *

**Lol, how was that? And the part with Pitch's POV, I wanted to try and explain his and Elsa's relationship a bit more. Yes he loves her, but more like a daughter, not the romantic love she has with Jack...wait...did I just say that? Oopsies. There was something else I wanted to say but I completely forgot and it's driving me crazy now!**

**Oh well, I guess.**

**DragonIceFury: haha, sorry about that again. But thank you. I've got a few more tricks up my sleeves but again, wanna remind everyone that this story is coming to close to the end...**

**Fiji Anonymous: thanks. That's all I got.**

**Guest: umm...how to explain this? It's sort of a transfer, but he's still dark. My view point n this is that he was never really bad, he just believed that he was, therefore he did become bad.**

**lovinglovexx: just wanna say, I read your prochecy story and sequel this morning (at like, 4 am) and I loved it! And I hope you update your Walktworks Colledge cuz that is one of my favorite Jelsa fanfics!**

**Shobbs10: see Guest's review answer**

**That's it, I didn't get too many reviews last chapter, so... saddness =( anyways...Oh yeah! I remembered! So, sorry for the lack of Jelsa as we go along, this story is mainly turning into an action one. Again, if you want Jelsa drama and stuff read my other fanfic, The Secret of Katrian Hope.**

**Also, sorry to remind you guys AGAIN, but since this story is drawing to a close, would any of you out there be interested in a sequel? Keep in mind the topics would be nothing alike and the main characters would be mostly my own OC's, but tell me what you think on that. If I did make a sequel, my title for this story would change. Tell me what you think on this please!**


	30. Don't Ever Forget Me, Okay?

**Omg does anyone else's fanfic lock them out when they have to relog back on? I had to reset my password ****_three times _****before it finally let me on! Oh well. And it looks like I'll be planning a sequel now... so be excited for the rest of this story and the continuation of the second generation.**

**Also, just a heads up, the title of this story is defiately going to change, but I might change it when I finish it. The new name for Frozen Crossover is going to be The Guardians.**

**Also, a WARNING for this chapter: this chapter involves some slightly morbid abuse, I didn't really intend for it to be that morbid but it kinda happened that way. I was kind of inspired for these events by the Winter Soldier. Just skip the abuse part if you don't want to read it.**

* * *

Astrid's POV

I had him now! Oh and the look of fear on his face! Now what's it like to be on the other side, huh?

"I am going to kill you," I told him, meaning every word.

I felt him shudder.

"Astrid, please-"

"I will not have mercy on you! Did you have any mercy on me?" I spat. I really hated this Hiccup. The honorable thing to do would be to accept defeat.

"Astrid, I'm sorry I let you fall," he said, a sorrowful look in his eyes.

I scoffed. "Let me fall? Yeah right. I hate you. I hate you with every morself of my being and you and Toothless can rot in hell!"

Hiccup's eyes blazed with anger. "You leave Toothless out of this or I'll-"

"You'll what? You can't do anything to me. I don't know you! You didn't know me when you randomly decided to leave me for dead!"

"I didn't leave you..Oh Gods," he breathed.

"What?" I demanded, slamming him against the tree.

"Ow! Why would you _do _that?" He cried.

"Shut up and answer me!"

"The Guardians said that you..."

"That I what?" I shrieked.

"That you lost it somehow. Astrid I know you're in there somewhere! Please, I remember everything," he pleaded. But why would he be pleading?

"Damn well you better remember everything. Like maybe how you nearly killed me?"

"I didn't almost kill you. It was an accident-"

"Accident my ass."

"Would you stop cutting me off?" He protested but immediately backed off when I growled and pushed my axe deeper against his throat.

"Ahem, as I was saying, it really was an accident. What really happened was-"

"It was not an accident. HE saw the whole thing, HE wouldn't lie to me!" I yelled.

"What? Who's 'he?'"

"HE's a better man than you'll ever be Hiccup Horrendous Haddock!" I stretched his name out for emphasize, and he seemed to flinch with every word I spoke. He was the reason I couldn't remember anything. Why did he have to be so dangerous to others? He would always be a danger and I was here to end it.

"Astrid, please remember."

I screamed and punched him in the face. Not enough to knock him out or break his nose, but enough to make him fall and turn his cheek red and blue..

He didn't fight back.

I ditched my axe and just started to beat the crap out him with my bare hands. Not enough to make him unconcious, I wanted- I needed, him to feel this pain. The pain he caused for me and HIM and whoever else.

"Astrid, you know me," he croaked through his split lip. "You remember me. Remember Toothless? That first flight?"

I screeched and punched him in the gut. He groaned but kept talking.

"And Stormfly? She's hurting really bad now."

"Your fault!" I kick him in the throat. That should shut him up. But it only made him quieter.

"Remember Berk? I bet my dad is missing me. I haven't even thought of facing him yet. Or Snotlout, or any of the others."

"Shut up!" I scream. Not because he's not making sense, but because what he was saying was scratching at something inside of me. It was like a fire that raged into my very soul, scorching everything but I didn't know what it meant or how to put it out.

"And what about the night you kissed me? I had a crush on you for so long-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I punch him in the face.

He's bleeding in severel different places, his lip torn, his one eye swollen shut, the other faring barely any better. He's in a fetal position, tucked in a ball on the ground. I almost stop and wonder how many bruises he has.

I hear a defeaning roar.

"Night Fury," I curse. Then, I heard a chorus of voices calling Hiccup's name.

"Stormfly, get us out of here, somewhere where they can't interfere!" I call.

She hesitantly walks over to me, accepting Hiccup on her back. As she should be scared to have that wretch on her back. I climb up after, taking off before Hiccup's dragon can catch us.

Stormfly takes us to the mountain, and drops us off on a ledge.

"Stay," I tell her, and drag Hiccup Horrendous Haddock to the edge.

"Sit up," I command. He blinks and painfully winces as he tries to stand.

I kick him again and he screams.

"Astrid, please-" he whispers.

"I will not remember you! I don't know you! And I hate your guts!" I spit at him.

"Fine. But I have to...one last time..." he makes an effort to get up, but falls back down.

I squat down, meeting his eyes full on with my glare. "What?"

"I have to...one last time," he gives a small smile, uses the last of his puny strength, reaches up and...

...kisses me, Astrid Hofferson, full on the lips.

Elsa's POV

"Anna!" I call as I see her at home. "Anna! We have to search for...uh, who's this?"

With Anna, there's a guy. He's tall, reddish auburn hair and sideburns, and has a glimmer in his eye that I find incredibely distasteful.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend Hans!" Anna introduces cheerily.

"Woah woah woah, wait a minute, back up there, boyfriend? When did this happen?" I say, taking a step back.

"Well, you know, I ran into him at the stables, and we talked for a while, so and then he asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"Excuse me? You mean to tell me you just met!" Really, I love my sister, but sometimes I wonder if she is completely empty upstairs.

"Yeah. But oh my gosh Elsa, I'm in love!" She sang, going to over to peck Hans on the mouth, making my eyes bug out even wider. Again, she only just met the guy!

"Um...anyways, Anna, I respect your judgement and everything, but I think you really need to think this through. But can I talk to you? Alone?"

"N-no. Whatever you have to say you can say to both of us." She says earnestly, clinging to Hans's arm.

"Anna. It's about..." I say, willing for her to understand.

Her eyes widen. "Oh. Of course. Go on, I'll be right up in your room in a sec."

I nod, walking away.

When I get to my room, I sit down and sigh. She was growing up. Maybe I had been too rash about things. She did deserve to have a chance.

But then again, she did just meet the guy.

"Hey, I'm here!" Anna called, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Where's Hans?" I ask.

"Oh he went home. I told him it was sister buisness. What's up? Did Manny have more to say?"

"No, it's Hiccup. Toothless came to us without Hiccup and he was pretty frantic. We need to go find him."

"Okay. Let's go."

We drive off to meet everyone at the stables. We all got on the horses, except for Kristoff. Now that we knew all our secrets, he was riding his reindeer, Sven. I could see that Anna wanted to go over and talk, but she must have remembered that she had a boyfriend now.

No one really knew what to do with Toothless, so I had to try and talk to him while he was freaking out.

"Toothless, calm," I say as one would to a frightened animal.

He sits, glancing me over before huffing and dilating his pupils.

I sigh. "Lead us to Hiccup."

He nods, taking off with unbalanced grace. We hurry off on horseback to find him.

Strange enough, Marshmallow wasn't afraid of Toothless.

Neither were Maximus or Angus. The other horses seemed a bit wary but were faithful to their riders and galloped on.

Toothless roared after five minutes or so, and he came running out of the brush, spooking the horses for a moment.

His eyes read: found him.

We ran on, calling for him.

Suddenly, we heard another roar, and we saw a second dragon silouhetted by the sun. I couldn't really see it but it was no Night Fury.

When I did catch a sight of it, I saw the derranged Astrid flying off with a very lifeless looking Hiccup.

Hiccup's POV

Maybe kissing Astrid wasn't the best idea, especially in her state, but since she was threatening to kill me, I had to just one last time.

She stood frozen for a moment, and for that moment I could almost pretend that she wasn't trying to kill me. And that my body wasn't screaming from the pain it took for me to just reach up to kiss her.

I fell back down, moaning. My eyes were dotted with black spots, and I felt like I was losing conciousness, which I probably was.

"Wait! Don't you go now you..." But for once, Astrid seemed at loss for words.

"Astrid," I whisper.

"No!" She yells, frustrated. She slaps me in the face and the sting wakes me up for a second or two.

"Please..."

"I don't know you! How dare you! Well sorry, but I don't remember you!"

I wonder if this was the kind of dèjá vù **(A/N: I have no idea if that's spelled correctly so sorry if it isn't) **that Astrid felt when she took me flying. I would have smiled if the pain wasn't so bad. Getting beat up by a girl was embarrassing, but there was no shame if you got beat up by Astrid. She was, well, Astrid after all. Even if she didn't remember anything.

I guess our roles were switched now.

So, I decided on a little reverse role-play. For as long as my eyes could stay open, which wasn't long.

"I know you don't remember me. Just..." When I pause, it's because I can't focus too much on what I'm saying. But I have to let her hear her own words. "Just don't ever forget me, okay?"

I barely see her eyes widen, for mine are already closing.

"No!" She shakes me, but I can't stay awake any longer.

I would have liked to think that recognition flooded her eyes, but it was probably my own eyes playing tricks on my weary brain.

But the last thing I saw was Astrid's mouth move to form one word.

I could have sworn it was my name.

Astrid's POV

What. The. Heck.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortish-ness and the lateness, I was having writer's block and figured you all could just suck it up and wait a day. Okay, review time.**

**CupcakeMonkey567: well, good news for you then, I've officially decided to brainstorm a sequel. And at the epilogue, we shall see if I feel like releasing a detailed summary of it...**

**shobbs10: how was that for ~quote~ saucy moments between hiccup and astrid ~unquote~ ;P lol, I'm not exactly 100% sure what you mean by saucy in general but I hope this fulfilled it!**

**Magicath: lol, easy there, and thank you so much! Again, planning the sequel now!**

**DragonIceFury: well, there we go. Does she remember? And good question. Let's go find out who HE is! Who is this HE? (Lol, see what _I _ did there? *wink wink*). And I realized that I never really answered your review a while ago... so I will now. Lol, no I guess I'm two years older than you, then. And uh...yeah, I'm sorry I didn't mean anything like that I just meant like how older people generally tell younger people that and okay I'm just gunna move on, and my answers to my survey were for girls, so does that answer your question? Anyways, moving on now...**

**So see you all next chapter and apologies if it isn't on schedule!**


	31. I Miss Home

**Hello guys. So with my end of the school year coming up, I've been super busy and haven't had much time to write so I'm super sorry. I don't think I will be able to update regularly like I normally do but two weeks from now I will, maybe by then this story will be complete;) haha, I can hope...**

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I don't really know what flashbacks are, but if I did, I'm pretty sure I was having one now. I was in the distance, watching myself. There was so much fire that I could barely even see.

I scrmabled around a bit, but I couldn't find anything. There was only one thing on my mind, however: Hiccup.

My name kept repeating itself in my mind over and over again, but I could barely move. Then, I realized that I was restrained. I couldn't move.

Then, I heard the defeaning roar of the Red sent shivers down my spine. It sounded highly frustrating.

My eyes were clear despite the smoke, but I couldn't see what was going on through the fire.

_Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup..._

Why was my name so important?

I redoubled my efforts, sensing him- er, me- in danger.

With a small thudI saw myself come to face me.

"It's okay, bud, I'm gunna get you out of here," he told me.

Wait...was I having a flashback...from Toothless's perspective?

Hiccup tried, but to no avail.

Suddenly, the Red Death's tail came crashing down on the ships. The floor beneath me was crumbling to pieces, and I was sent plnging into the icy cold water. Since Toothless was a reptile, I could hold my breath.

But I couldn't hold it forever.

Hiccup swam down, trying to break my restraints.

_Hiccup, you stupid boy, leave me! You cannot break the chains, fool, _a thought ran through my head. Toothless's voice was very deep, like his roar or his was also strangely smooth and very masculine.

I watched myself continue to pull, but then I started to slowly ebb away.

_Hiccup! Get out of here! now! You're running out of air! You'll drown you stupid Viking!_

I remember this moment. When my vision was turning black and I could no longer concentrate on why I was down there.

Seeing my face now, I can really see clearly what was going through my head.

_I'm not leaving you, Toothless. You'll drown._

As if Toothless could read the thoughts that went through my head, his thoughts once again echoed through my head.

_Some people are worth drowning for._

At that moment, something grabbed Hiccup, pulling him ashore. Whatever it was, Toothless (despite about to run out of air himself) let out a roar, in hopes that Hiccup would be okay.

My own eyes were clouding over, but I still had a few more moments of air. Then, a man swam down.

Toothless's eyes focused right on him.

He was a very large man, with a red beard tied at the ends with several braids. His face was stern.

Chief Stoick the Vast.

Also known as, my father.

He broke the restraints as easily as snapping a twig, and Toothless hesitated for a second before leaping out of the water, grabbing him with his front legs.

Just as we broke to the surface, everything faded away.

I woke up in utter darkness. My eyes were crusted with sleep, and I rubbed them.

The floor was hard, rock solid, so I assumed I was still on the mountainside.

I sat up, groaning at the aching pain, well, everywhere.

No thanks to Astrid.

Where was Astrid?

"You've only been out a few hours, you should rest a little more," a very distant voice said.

I tried to adjust my eyes, but then I realized that there literally was no light.

"Where am I?" I ask, trying to stand.

I fail miserably, about to fall on my face.

Suddenly, someone catches me.

Astrid then very gently throws me back down on the ground.

"Ow," I complained.

"Sorry, are you okay?"

"Oh, you know, pain, _love _it," I wince. It hurt to chuckle.

"I'm really sorry," this time, she sounded sincere.

"It's okay, you didn't exactly know who I was."

"HE lied to me. I trusted HIM!" I hear something metal clang against the wall. Most definately her swinging her axe at the wall in frustration.

"Who is he?" I ask.

"I dont exactly know. But I'd bet anything that HE tampered with my memory right after HE beat me close to death." She swore.

"I'm sorry. Is Stormfly okay?"

"Oh yeah. She remembered things better than me. She tried to warn me but I was too caught up in 'revenge' to even notice." She gave an evil snort.

"Oh." Is all I can say.

"Hey Hiccup?" She asks, suddenly very close to me.

"Mm?" I ask, wary of what she's abut to do.

I hear her shuffle her head away, and squirm just a bit.

Even though we're in the pitch dark, her hand finds the front of my shirt and she pulls me over into a kiss.

My one hand snakes its way around her neck, pulling her closer.

I could have stayed like that forever, but forever might have been in jeopardy. We pull away.

"We should probably go find the others. They can help us fing the guy who did this to you."

I feel Astrid smile. She nods. "Okay. But, uh, we'll have to help eachother walk."

"Oh right. You had that limp. Oh well, I'm used to one leg, we'll manage."

Stormfly waits outside the cave that astrid had taken me to. She seems to sense the change in her rider, and she happily the crippled pair on her back.

"Okay, Stormfly," Astrid says, positioning herself in front.

"Find Toothless," I tell her, and she nods, cackling and taking off.

"He'd probably be with the others," I shout over the wind.

"I think I heard them coming for you on horseback, before we flew away," Astrid responds.

"Stormfly, fly lower," I command.

We lean down as she dives to the trees.

Elsa's POV

We hear another dragon call. Toothless's ears swivel back and forth as he listens.

Marshmallow pricks her own ears. She whinnies frantically, prancing in place.

"Easy girl," I say, rubbing her neck and forming small ice crystals that would be cool and soothing to the touch. She relaxes slightly.

"Hiccup!" Jack calls.

"Jack!" Hiccup calls back. Toothless almost explodes with excitement.

Hiccup drops down from the ground a few moments later. We all dismount and embrace him in a group hug.

Astrid lands with her dragon a few feet a way. Her dragon is quite pretty. It's a blue color with various reds in places and a cream colored underbelly. It only has two legs but it's long, whip-like tail s covered with bristles, like large porcupine quills.

I go over to her.

"So, you're Astrid?" I say.

She nods, smiling. :It's okay, I remember everything now, so I shouldn't be a danger."

I now notice that she's standing with support from her dragon. "Oh my gosh, here, do you need help?" I ask.

I can tell she doesn't want to accept my help, but she des anyways. She wears a torn up shirt that hugs her body slightly and ragged looking leggings. Her furlined boots look completely worn out, but that might have been like that before she was kidnapped.

"I'm Elsa, by the way." I smile.

Astrid looks at me. "So are you guys the Guardians?"

I laugh. "Oh, no, we're just some teens who happen to be involved in all this. All of our 'fates,' or something like that, have been tampered with. Like, Hiccup was supposed to be found and unite the dragons and Vikings together, Rapunzel over there is a princess and she was supposed to be kidnapped at birth, Merida was somehow supposed to turn her mother into a bear, don't ask, and I was supposed to freeze over-"

I stop.

Astrid looks at me. "How would you freeze over something?"

I think. I might as well get it over with. I put my hand out, taking off my gloves.

With the hand that I'm not using to support Astrid, I give a little display of snowflakes. Her eyes widen, but she doesn't look at me like I'm a freak or a monster.

"Oh." She says in wonder.

"'Oh' alright," Flynn says.

I spin on my heels. He and the rest of them have their jaws down to the floor. Well, everyone except Anna ad Jack.

"Since when..." Hiccup fades out.

"I just, uh, kinda never got the chance to tell you guys. I have, um, two secrets. Basically, I have powers like Jack, just that I can't fly." I smile smally.

"She's not a danger," Anna quickly inputs, stepping over to me.

"No one said that, Anna," Jack says comfortingly. "But she isn't." He says seriously, turning to the others.

Rapunzel comes over to me and smiles. "This is so cool! We have to have a snowball fight!"

She is then promptly hit in the back of the head by one.

She squeaks, slowly turning around.

Jack is smiling deviously, balancing on his staff with his arm still in a throwing position.

"Jack you are going to get it," she smiles. She then charges him with a frying pan.

"Where did you-" Jack doesn't get the chance to finish and hurriedly flies up into the sky.

"No fair!" She shouts.

Astrid and I are bent over laughing.

I brush my hand out and by Rapunzels side is suddenly a large pile of snowballs.

Jack and I form a bunch of snowball piles by everyone and then in random places. Astrid climbs on top of her dragon and Hiccup does the same.

Hiccup laughs while Toothless flies around the forest, blasting apart people's snowball piles and sending them everywhere.

To my surprise, Astrid pulls me up with her onto er dragon.

"Wanna give everyone a surprise?" She asks with a small glimmer in her eyes.

I give my own devious smile and nod. We fly up, me throwing snowballs down at everyone and Astrid dipping and diving every which way. Thank God that I had gone flying with Jack before, my stomach could now handle the flying aspect of the whole situation.

We're all laughing when we collapse in a pile of snow.

Toothless and Astrid's dragon, Stormfly, stand on the side, seemingly smiling at us.

Suddenly, we see a whisp of a shadow float away. We all jump u, alert.

Rapunzel is holding her hair (which is suddenly extremely long, how did that even happen?) and Flynn holds the frying pan. Merdia has her bow redy to fire, Kristoff and Anna stand, with no protection ut ready to fight anyways. The two dragons come over to protect their riders, and Jack and I have ice ready to throw at will.

A shadow forms, it's appearance a very pretty silhouette of a girl.

She laughs, shadows of flowers sprouting where she moves.

Suddenly, she shies away from something.

"Leave them alone!" Another shadow is cast at her.

"Hurry, you guys!" I hear Tooth call. She becons to us. North's sleigh is on the ground a few meters away. Bunny and Sandy are already up there, fighting something that I couldn't even explain if I tried.

"Quickly, we have to get you to workshop." North tells us. Once we (minus Astrid and Hiccup who were ready to follow on the dragons) are all settled, North snaps the reins and the sleigh is in the air.

"Wait!" Merida says. "Wha' about the 'orses?"

She casts a look dwn at Angus, and I glance back at Marshmallow.

"Tooth is going to lead them back, don't worry." True to his word, Tooth begins to fly after them, sending them running back in the direction of he stables.

"I say, workshop," North whispers to a snowglobe.

A nightmare whizzes by us just as we disappear through the porthole.

Jack's POV

"I'm coming with you," I announce to North as he gets ready to leave.

"We- they, need you here." He responds, sheathing his twin swords.

"Come on, North, you need me," I say, flying by him as he walks away.

"Jack, you know they need you here." He doesn't look at me.

"They can fend for themselves." I say, eying him.

"Stay here."

"I'm a Guardian too," I argue, flying in front so that I'm looking straight at him.

"Yes, you are, which means you have responsibilities. You have to stay and protect your friends."

I look down, defeated.

"Elsa can protect them," I try one last time.

"No offense to Elsa, but her emotins run her powers, she's a bit unstable."

"Elsa has perfect control over her powers," I defend.

North raises his eyebrows. "Uh huh."

"North, take care of them," I say as he leaves.

He nods, flicking the reins and flying through the porthole.

I sigh, going back to the circle of my friends.

I leave, sitting by the window. I frost it over, making a snowflake in the frost.

I then use my powers to make it peel off the window into real life.

"Cool trick."

I jump and look over.

"Trying to scare the living daylights out of me?" I tease Elsa.

She comes over. I wrap my arms around her from behind.

"What are we gunna do?" She whispers, floating her own set of snowflakes on her palm.

"I don't know."

"Yo, lovebirds!" Hiccup calls.

We both glare at him.

"Speak for yourself!" I call back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hiccup says, angrily.

Elsa giggles, walking over.

"Okay, so, when I was, um...kidnapped, there was this guy who I thought had saved me." Astrid started. "He never showed HIMSELF to me, and I just referred to HIM in all caps. HE seemed to always talk in a voice that was not HIS own. I think this is the guy behind our problems."

"Okay, sounds good." I say. "But, there's a probem there. This dude sounds mortal. Mortals don't pocess the powerto have so much control over one's future."

"Okay, but what if he's working for someone?" Rapunzel chimes in.

"That could be it. But why would he target Astrid?"

"Actually," Astrid says, "I think HE was targeting Hiccup. HE turned me against him, making me hell-bent on revenge for beating me and leaving me for dead. I was under the impression that HE was beat by Hiccup as well, joining forces with me to get revenge. But, it wasn't so HE was lying."

"That makes sense," Elsa says. "But why would someone target Hiccup, then?"

"Vikings have many enemies?" Hiccup suggested. "Alvin the Trecherous was one of them."

"Alvin couldn't think of something like this. Kidnapping, yes, but targeting a person said target ares about is not oneof them." Astrid replied.

"Dagur the Derranged?"

"Okay, what the heck is up with you Vikings and these names?" I added.

"Trolls, don't ask." Hiccup and Astrid said simoultaniously.

"Trolls?" Elsa asks, strangely interested.

"Yeah," Hiccup says. "'Trolls exist, they steal your socks.'" He said in a very strong accent of some sort, seeming to be immitating someone.

Astrid laughed, finishing in the same immitated accent, "'But only your left ones, wha's up wi' that?'"

The two collapse onto their dragons with laughter at some sort of inside joke.

Hiccup wiped away a fake tear. "Oh I miss home now."

Both their smiles turned meloncholy.

"Anyways," Flynn moved on. "What about this HIM?"

Astrid turned serious again. "I don't really know too much, just that HE'S deceiving, cold, and murderous to get at what HE wants. Oh, and HE'S willing to use others to get what HE wants."

"Great, that's helpful," I mutter.

"Gotta start smewhere," Anna says something for the first time, optimistic as usual.

"Indeed we do," Elsa sighs.

* * *

**DragonIceFury: lol, it will come soon, and uh, yeah...but haha, you're welcome and please keep writing I can't wait to see what happens!**

**lovinglovexx: haha, confusion. Mission accomplished;P**

**Guest: haha, good, I'm glad**

**shobbs10: lol there ya go ;P**

**Icequeen121: I know, right? *dramatic hand...thingy...that people do...yeah, that's what I meant to say...***

**Faithfulfollower: haha, thank you, and I try very hard to make Pitch very unlike his normal character (just my idea in general hits that mark, I think though) and sorry, I've been super busy with school and will hopefully have more time.**

**Until the next time!**


	32. Arrow Trails and Monsters

**What up peoples! Haha, it's getting interesting! So, Imma just get right into it.**

* * *

Elsa's POV

When the Guardians came back, it looked like they had a pretty tough fight.

"They were very strong," was all any of them told us.

Even Jack was starting to get nervous.

"Jack, do you think this is the same enemy?" I approach him.

"Who else could it be?" He says back, sounding distracted.

"I don't know. There's more than one bad person out there," I state, gazing out at the view.

"Yeah," he sighs.

"Jack, we need to do something." He starts to speak, but I'm not done. "I mean more than hiding and getting notifications about what's going on, we- I need to know. It's more than just you Guardians now."

"I know. I want to know what's going on, too."

I sigh, leaning against his shoulder.

"Something big is coming. I feel it coming," I whisper. I feel him gently kiss my head, then I close my eyes.

Merida's POV

Argh. I felt like running out and screaming.

This was all too much. I had been so homesick already, but I was willing to risk it so that I could have my freedom.

Now I was supposed to be caught up in this mess.

"I 'ate this." I grumble, grabbing my bow and arrows, heading out to the stables.

Since yesterday, Tooth had taken the horses safe and sound back to their rightful places.

Angus was still a little frightened, but he was a big boy, he could deal with it.

"Come on, Angus," I say, throwing his saddle on.

I mount, immediately setting off in a gallp for my target practice.

Angus gallops through the trail, autopilot steering so that I could focus on the targets.

I load, pausing half a second to aim.

One.

He runs on, a hanging target this time.

I grab an arrow out of the quill, setting it in place, and locking on the target. I release.

Two.

The next one is after a little gallop. A tree had fallen in the way, but that wasn't about to stop us. We'd done this millions of times back home. It was like slow motion as I shot the arrow as he leaped in the air.

Three.

He continued on with barely a chip in his stride. I hit another hanging target.

Four.

I focus on the next oncoming target, barely any time from this to the next.

Five.

It was so easy, so natural to be shooting this bow. I could almost pretend it was still mine.

Six.

But it wasn't. Mom had burned my beloved bow. I narrowed my eyes, furrowing my brow. I grabbed another arrow, aiming for the last target...

..And cursed when I missed the bullseye.

Angus slows down, walking and cooling off. He's quite proud of himself.

I glare at the offending target. You see? That's what I get for thinking while shooting. It just doesn't work.

I let out a frustrated moan.

Complicating things never had good results.

It was best to take it simple.

"Not bad," a voice announced behind her.

I jumped, but instantly stopped to calm Angus.

"Yer stupid dragon 's scarin' my 'orse," I told Astrid.

"Sorry," but she didn't do anything.

"Well thanks, 'at was 'elpful," I snap.

"Well, that was pretty good." Astrid said, pointing to the targets.

"'Cept for that las' one. 'At I get fer thinkin' and shootin'." I mutter.

"I know right?" She agreed, climbing down from her dragon...Stormfury?

"Wha's yer dragon's name again?" I say, not bothering to remember properly.

"Stormfly." Well I was close, right?

"She's pretty," I say, forcing Angus closer so I could lay a hand on her snout. When she snorted, he spooked. "Aw, now, don' be a wee baby!" I tell him.

Astrid laughs. "And who's he?"

"Angus," I respond.

"He's handsome," she goes to stroke his face. When she does, he seems to accpet her.

"He's been with me fer a while," I admit.

"So what's amiss in your 'story?'" She asks, going over to stand by Stormfly.

"'Parently, I 's supposed to find a witch who somehow made me turn me mother into a bear," I say.

"Oh. I- well, me and Hiccup, we almost made it to the end, where Hiccup formed the allegience between dragons and Vikings, but he was never found after the battle. Twist of fate how he ended up here."

"I don' think any of us're here fe a twis' o' fate," I comment.

She pauses. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I should get back," I say, turning away.

"See you next time, Merida," she calls, struggling a little to get back on but she managed without my help.

"Bye, Astrid," I say. Her name was a bit hard to pronounce, but nowhere near Rapunzel's. What, were her parents _trying _to make it hard for us Scotts?

I gallop Angus back, hoping that something would finally turn out right, and soon.

Elsa's POV

"Anna, what's he doing here?" I ask, gesturing at Hans. There was something about him that just rubbed me wrong. Maybe I was just being really overprotective, but maybe not.

"He's my boyfriend, silly," Anna remarked, turning back to nuzzle him.

The rest of the group nearly gagged. I could have sworn I saw Kristoff look away sadly, but it was probably a trick of the light.

"Okay, well, we're going to be upstairs hanging out," I tell her.

It had been three days now, and Astrid had decided to just ditch school entirely. North had no problem with it, since, as a Viking, she didn't generally need school. At least, not the kind we needed.

Flynn, Jack, and Kristoff helped Hiccup up the stairs and Rapunzel, Merida, and I helped Astrid.

"I don't like him," Astrid whispered in my ear. I gave her a knowing look, showing her that I understood.

Everyone else seemed happy enough for the two new couple, so maybe I was just too paranoid.

We decided to watch a movie in Rapunzel's room, so we gathered some sheets and bundled together on the floor.

To be honest, I wasn't even paying attention to the movie.

I sat snuggled between Jack's legs, nodding off every now and then.

Rapunzel and Flynn ere laying down together, and Hiccup and Astrid sat side by side, and I was almost certain they were holding hands.

I sighed. I really wished Anna hadn't brought Hans into all of this.

Speaking of which, she and him walked in at that moment, arm in arm, and startling everyone.

"Uh, can we join?" Anna asks, laughing.

They make a spot, sitting.

After a while, I finally succumb entirely to sleep.

When I wake, it's completely dark outside.

I blink away the sleep.

"Jack?" I call, looking around. No one's here.

I hear laughter from downstairs. They must have finished the movie. I get up, realizing that I woke in Rapunzel's bed. How nice of them, still thinking of me. I smile at my friends.

I slip downstairs, stifling a yawn.

I walk in, but scowl when I see Hans sitting with Anna, his arm draped very possesively around Anna.

"Hans, you've known each other for three days, at least give it a little time," I snap coldly.

Astrid smiles, but the rest of them go quiet.

Anna starts to fume. "Elsa, we're just dating. You don't have to blow a casket!"

"It'd be easier to accpet if you hadn't just met the guy! I don't feel like fighting. I think I'm going back to bed." I say, turning heel and going back upstairs.

"Elsa," to my surprise, it's hans who comes after me.

"It's okay, Hans will talk to her," I hear Anna say to the group.

"I'm really not in the mood. I apologize, Hans. I'm sure you're a really nice guy who cares about my sister. But I don't approve of the relationship between you two when you just met."

Hans nods. "Of course, whatever you say."

I turn away, but I catch just a few quiet words that he says.

"You have no idea."

I spin on my heels. "What did you just say?" i demand loud enough to make the rest of the group come running.

"I said, of course, whatever you say." He says innocently.

I walk down the steps, glaring into his eyes. "You have no idea yourself, Hans," I spit.

"Elsa!" Anna calls, but I can't hear her. Not really.

I realize that I don't have any gloves on.

"Go on, show me how a puny little girl like you can do a thing against me," he whispered, only for my ears.

I scream, lashing out.

His eyes widen when he looks down and finds a bright blue glow coming from his heart.

My own widen when I look down at my own hands.

"M-monster," he whispers, making me wince right before he fell, disappearing in a glimmer of snowflakes.

"No!" Anna and I both call.

Anna runs to where he fell, but he had disappeared. Her eyes are full of tears, adn she looks at me. "Elsa?"

In reality, there was no hatred in her voice. But I kept hearing 'monster.' That's exactly what I feared.

I backed up against the wall, holding both my hands. When I tripped and landed my hand down on the staircase rail, it frosted over, turning it into deadly spikes.

I gasp along with the rest of them. They have to dodge out of the way to avoid the icicles. Hw close I was to hurting them. How I had just killed a man!

I really was a monster.

I did the only thing that came to my mind.

I ran.

As I ran, I could feel the cold running after me, spreading everywhere I went and farther. Oh no, I couldn't be causing this! I was a monster, a monster, the very thing I locked myself away from so as not to become.

But that wasn't even the worst part.

The worst part was, I don't remember anyone following me.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! OMG WHAT just happened?! It was so...oh my gosh I am going to be brainstorming a lot tomorrow.**

**Icequeen121: thank you! :)**

**lovinglovexx: es, yes you are. Good, I'm doing my job**

**Rose: haha, thanks and it will all unfold soon...probably...**

**shobbs10: lol yes, thank you**

**DragonIceFury: easy there, let's keep our heads here -.- I KNOW RIGHT?! Okay, i'm calm again ;)**

**Okay, that's all. The next chapter will have a bunch of stuff going on and no promises on a scheduled uppdate, the next chapter might take me a couple days to write...**


	33. Let It Go

**Haha, hey guys.**

***Dodges rotten fruit***

**Excuse me! I've been super busy so sorry! Like I said, busy end of school. I had my band concert, end of year reward trip (then a retirement party right after) and then I helped out at an elementary thingy. It was chaotic. And I just want to let you know that those authors who have such a busy schedule and can only update once a month, this was my equivalent of a month.  
**

**Okay, so, where did we leave off?**

* * *

Anna's POV

"Elsa," I breathe. She had lost control. She never did that. Not anymore.

She had just killed Hans? I felt myself crying, feeling angry.

I loved him! How could she?

But then, the reasonable side gets out, and suddenly I remember my sister's face.

I snap out of it and am now worried sick.

"Elsa, stop!" I call, running after her.

The others stand for a moment before following me.

Flynn ran up besides me. "Anna, are you sure Elsa is safe?"

I glare at him. "How dare you? She was just scared and frustrated. She didn't mean any of this. And who knows where she could go? She's my sister. She would never hurt me."

He backs off. Rapunzel's hair was starting to grow as we ran, and she and Flynn had to gather it up.

Jack flew by me.

"I'm gunna fly up and look for her."

I nod.

I take a deep breath as we run. I can't believe any of this. Why did this have to happen to me? I love my sister. No matter what. She didn't mean to...kill Hans. I refused to be afraid of her. Who could tell what she was feeling now?

She had lost her perfect control that she had strived for each time. She was probably heartbroken.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked.

I looked over and it was Kristoff.

"Oh, I'm fine," I say. Of course I'm not fine!

He nods, looking concerned. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine Kristoff!" I snap, trying to run faster.

Another tear slips out and I pray to God nobody saw it.

Why did all of this have to happen to me? My sister shut me out for nine years because she was afraid. And whens he found out that she could control it with love, she was happy. Then this happened. I can't imagine what Elsa was feeling.

"Guys," Rapunzel says.

We ignore her.

"Guys!" She says.

"What?" Hiccup responds.

"We've been looking for a while, we should turn back and see if she went home."

"But-"

"Anna, we need to go back. It's starting to get really cold." In fact, it was, and if I hadn't been running for an hour straight I would have been shivering. But since it was Kristoff who said it, I had to deny it.

"We need to keep looking! Elsa's out there!" I push through their arms, but Kristoff holds me back.

"Woah, easy there feisty pants," he says, putting me back down.

"Okay, okay, I'm, calm." I say, turning around. Then, I turn and shove him as hard as I can. "Don't touch me!"

He looks shocked, but backs off.

"Come on, Anna, we need to get back." Rapunzel says.

I start crying again, nodding.

Elsa was a big girl. She could handle herself.

I just hoped I could.

Elsa's POV

I absolutely hate myself.

I had just killed someone. Not an accident I could blame myself for, but it was my own hands. I stared down at them in horror. I wanted my gloves.

I tried to frost over one hand as a glove, just for comfort reason, but it didn't help much. I didn't frost the other one nor did I unfrost it. To be honest, I don't even know if I could.

I imagine music in my head, picture everyone that I had com e to love, closed my eyes, and started to sing.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

I had run up tot he mountain that Hiccup had been taken to. It seemed appropriate.

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like I'm the queen_

I could never go back and rule Arendelle. How could I? I was all alone in my own world now.

_The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in_

_Heaven knows I tried_

I hug myself, furrowing my brow in pain. I had thought I had it completely under control. I didn't.

_Don't let them in_

_Don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel_

_Don't let them know_

I start walking faster, gaining more confidence as I go. I was completely alone, I couldn't hurt anyone ever again. Maybe that's the way it was meant to be.

_Well now they know_

Indeed they did. If I couldn't hurt anyone, why couldn't I just...let it go? I unfrost the glove.

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

I continue to make small swirls in the palm of my hand, making a display of fireworks from snow.

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

I make swirls and let them loose in the air, then bringing them down.

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

I let out snow and push it outwards, smiling. It felt amazing to be free.

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyways_

I walk on, feeling free. I have a certain bounce in my step that I never had before. I was completely alone to do whatever I wanted. No one to stop me. I feel the smile on my face grow larger.

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all_

I glance back at Jack and Anna, or more, where they would be, and turn away. They couldn't be in my life anymore.

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

As I approach a cliff, I let the ice create a bridge.

_No right, no wrong_

_No rules for me_

_I'm free_

I test the first step, and then run on, finishing the bridge as I run.

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

I jump off the bridge, snowflakes falling around me.

_Here I stand_

As I finish that stanza, I bring my one foot down heavily, where a large snowflake of ice forms on the ground. I don't really know what I'm doing, but for once, I think I'll just let it do what it wants to do.

_Let the storm rage on_

And right now, it wants an ice castle for an ice queen. How suiting.

I push the walls up, forming the castle upwards, including a large crystal chandelier.

_My power flurries through the air and to the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

I look back down to the ones I left behind. My eyes soften, but they're safe down there. No one can doubt that.

_I'm never going back_

_The past is in the past_

I turn away, deciding that I wouldn't need normal clothes anymore.

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

As I sing, I bring my arms up, forming an ice dress of crystals that hangs off my shoulders, with a long, slightly transparent train.

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

I walk out of the castle and onto he balcony. I smile again as the sun rises.

_Let the storm rage on_

I don't care if anyone hears me. I don't care about _anything _anymore.

_The cold never bothered me anyways_

I turn around dramatically, flinging the train back as I shut the doors behind me.

The doors. The gates. Always shut. If they were going to stay shut forever then why couldn't I be happy?

"Elsa." A voice speaks.

I freeze.

* * *

**Review time!  
**

**AhsokaTano11: I know! Well...**

**Rose: haha wow. Calm yourself... *pats you on the shoulder* haha, but yeah, thanks!**

**shobbs10: well, since she was in such a fit of panic, she thought that no one followed her and when they did she didn't hear them. By the way, I kinda forgot to mention it but, when Elsa looses control and runs off, she sets off the cold.**

**Icequeen121: uh, does this chapter answer it? Lol :)**

**DragonIceFury: haha, yeah, it makes my heart feel all warm and fuzzy. Jk, you should see your faces! ;P**

**lovinglovexx: what I'm here for!**

**Alright, see ya next time!**


	34. I Can't

Elsa's POV

"Elsa."

I freeze.

I stiffen, slowly turning around. I look over to find somene standing in the shadows.

It can only be the Shadow King.

"Pitch, leave," I say, backing up.

He comes out, walking towards me with his hands crossed behind his back.

"I said stay away!" I shout, backing up further.

"You're not a monster, Elsa." He states plainly.

"Don't you know what I did? I killed a person, Pitch! I killed a person! With my ice. It was my fault. My ice hurts you, or don't you remember?"

"You don't belong all by yourself. It's a onely world, trust me, I know."

"Maybe I'm alone, but I'm alone and free." I say.

He sighs. "Why can't you get it through your head?"

"Please leave."

"Make me," he threatens, bored.

My eyes narrow, and I throw a shard of ice at him which he easily dodges.

"You'll have to do better, _princess," _he smirks.

I growl, throwing a wave of snow and ice.

He goes through an elaborate twist of blockings, throwing in his own nightmare sand to make the black ice.

He slips into the shadows, reappearing in random places and disappearing before my ice can hit him.

I scream. "Come out and fight you coward!"

"Tsk tsk tsk, temper, child," he laughs.

"You don't know me!" I shout, desperately throwing more ice.

"I am a bad guy, Elsa. I know lonliness and isolation. It's not fun. It's not fun to not be believed in. But that's just who I am. I am not made to be part of the good side. But you have people who love you, and believe in you, and need you. You can't give in to your fears!" He gets louder as he yells at me.

"You can't conceal. It's out. All there's left to do is feel." He finishes.

I fall to the ground, sobbing. "I-I-I can't."

He's there, wrapping me in his large arms. Even though his embrace is cold, it's comforting. Besides, the cold never bothered me anyway.

"It isn't fair!" I whisper.

"I know," he says.

"I don't want this. I don't want any of this. Why did this have to happen to me?"

"Everyone has their own destinies. But look down there,' he hepls me up, leading me out to the balcony.

I rub my eyes, looking down. It's a perfect view of Corona.

"Corona." I gasp. "It's completely frozen."

Jack's POV

I met with the others back at Rapunzel's house.

"Do you think she came home?" Anna asks.

"I doubt it, but let's check." I say.

We hurry up to her room.

It's empty.

Corona gets colder and colder with every second. Being the guardian of winter and fun, I am not effected, bt the others are scrambling for warmer clothing.

Suddenly, we hear a thumping against something.

We all stop, staring at each other.

The thumping continues.

It's coming from the closet.

I get up, holding my staff in front of me as a weapon. The others follow in suit, Rapunzel's hair growing longer as we walk.

I put my staff down and open the door.

It's dark, and there's nothing there. At first.

Then we hear a giggle.

Wait...a giggle?

Out comes walking a snowman. What the heck is going on?

"What. oh, hello!" He says cheerily.

"What the heck?" I say.

"Woah, awkward," he says, moving his mouth to the side.

"What the heck?" Anna repeats.

"Am I right?" He asks, holding his arms out.

Then, Anna screams and kicks him in the head, causing it to land in Kristoff's arms.

"Hello there," he smiles.

"You're creepy," he responds, heaving it back to Anna.

They continue to throw him back and forth.

"Hold on-"

"I don't want it!" Anna says.

"We got off to a bad start here," the snowman head says.

"Ew ew, the body!" Anna says, grimacing as she throws the head back down to its wandering bady.

"Okay, I'm sorry there," he says, getting back up.

"Hi everyone, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" He says, holding his arms out for demonstration.

"Olaf?" Merida asks, folding her arms.

"That's right, Olaf!" Anna exclaims to herself.

"And you are...?" Olaf asks to us all.

"I'm Jack Frost," I introduce. "That's Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Flynn, Merida, Hiccup, and Astrid."

"Oh." He says, smiling. "Hello."

"Uh, hi?" Rapunzel says.

"Olaf, do you happen to know where Elsa is?" Anna asks.

"No, why?"

"Because we need to find her." I say.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you why," Kristoff butts in. "Because Corona is freezing over and we need to get her to stop it. Maybe it'll put all of our stories back together."

"Oooh, that sounds fun, can I help?" He asks, jumping up and down.

"Sure. but first thing in the morning, we need to find her," I say. "Can we all sleep here?"

"Sure," Rapunzel agrees immediately.

We all settle down in the living room. I'm about to close my eyes when something wakes me.

It's the faintest snort of a horse. Or more, to be exact, a mare. A nightmare.

I walk outside quietly to find Pitch Black sitting astride one of his nightmares.

"Where's Elsa?" I demand.

"Relax. Elsa's in trouble, though. She's decided she never wants to come back to you all. She's fixing her story, but if she doesn't play it right she could ruin everything. You have to get her to come back."

"Where is she?" I ask.

"The mountain." He chuckles. "I think it'll be the slightest bit difficult to miss her."

With that, he disappears into the shadows.

I grab my staff, flying to the mountain after leaving a note for the others to follow when they wake. Who would have thought that after everything that had happened, Pitch and I would be allies?

Elsa's POV

Corona was completely frozen.

Pitch had left after telling me that only I could unfreeze it.

I couldn't go back. I couldn't unfreeze it. Lately, I couldn't unfreeze a single frosted icicle, how was I supposed to thaw a winter?

I paced inside my catsle, while I tried to ignore the walls growing deadly and sharp.

"Conceal," I mumble to myself as I snap back and forth.

"Dont feel, don't _feel."_

"I never really understood that, you know." Someone lands on the balcony.

I look over my shoulder t find Jack resting on top of his staff.

"Jack, go away. I'm not going back."

"Neither am I, then," he says, walking over to me.

"N-no, stay away from me," I say, holding my hands out. "I'll hurt you."

"No you wouldn't," he states, advancing.

"Jack, you should go," I sigh, defeated. I turn away, walking through the doors and up the stairs.

"Please don't shut the door, Elsa," he says, following me on foot.

"It's better this way,' I say, gesturing with my hand for him to stay put.

I sigh, tears forming in my eyes as I reach the top room.

As they fall, I'm honestly surprised they don't freeze, leaving permanant streak marks.

Suddenly, a hand wipes a tear off of my face.

I am startled backwards.

"J-Jack," I warn, ice forming on my hands against my will.

"Elsa," he replies curtly. He takes one step forward, dropping his staff.

It clangs on the floor, but neither of us notice nor care as he locks his lips against mine.

I'm so scared right now that I kiss him back for a few seconds. But then I remember ice flying through Hans's heart. My ice.

I push him away, scrambling to the other side of the room. I tremble in the corner.

"Please just go." I whisper.

"I'm not leaving you, Elsa. We need you down there. I need you," he whispers the last part.

I want to say that I needed him too, but I couldn't because that would mean he would be in danger.

The worst feeling is when you have people you love in front of you, but they are in danger...because of yourself.

"Please," I beg.

"Oh Elsa, don't you know that I can't?" He says, appearing right in front of me. He lifts my head and presses his lips gently on mine.

I look away. Dammit, i'm crying again.

"God dammit, Jack. Why can't you see that I can't, either?" I say, pushing past him.

I leave him and run down the steps again.

"Elsa, wait!" He calls.

"Not this time," I whisper, throwing ice against the door and sealing the balcony.

"Elsa!" His cries are muffled from the ice as he bangs his fists against the ice wall. But it will hold. He flies to the balcony, but he's trapped.

I'll let him out later.

"Oh," I cringe, sliding down the wall. I huddle against the wall, shivering but not because of the cold.

"Elsa!" The doors whip open and I snap up.

"Anna?" I say.

"Elsa, we- oh, wow." She says, looking at my dress.

"Oh, hello," I say shyly to everyone.

"You look different, a good different, but, just, wow." She says.

I smile smally. "Thank you."

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Someone- or more, something, pushes its way to the front.

In fact, it is Olaf, but he's speaking. On his own accord.

"O-Olaf?"

"Yeah, you made me," he says.

"Can you unmake him? He' s too damn happy," Flynn muttered.

"Eugene," Rapunzel warned, holding the frying pan (wait, the frying pan? Never mind) up to him. "I will use this."

He holds his hands up in surrender.

"So you'll come back to thaw the winter, right?" Anna asks.

"Anna, I can't." I say, backing up.

"Can't or won't?" She says, following me.

"I really can't. I don't know how."

"I know you can, Elsa. I know it's hard to feel alone, but you have to open up and live, it's the only way." She said following me.

"Please Anna, I don't want to hurt you," I say, walking back up the stairs.

"Please don't shut the door, Elsa. I need you!"

_I need you._

And then I'm face-to-face with the very person who said that moments before.

Jack just stands there, looking very pitiful.

He forms a rose made of ise, holding it to me from behind the ice wall.

I close my eyes, resting my head and one hand against the wall.

"We all need you." Anna whispers behind me.

I back off. "I'm really sorry, Anna. but I can't."

"No! Wait!" I break the wall, running through and pushing past Jack for the second time.

I burst out into the balcony, but there's no where to go. I gasp, turning around.

Both Jack and Anna have me cornered in, nd I can't go anywhere.

"Elsa, please listen," Anna pleads.

"You aren't going to hurt anyone," Jack adds.

They're talking to me like I'm a crazed animal.

Maye I was.

"Stay away," I say. I can feel the fear coming on now.

"We can fix everything together," Anna says.

"Please, you gotta believe us." When I look in Jack's eyes, he says, 'believe in me.'

I'm sorry, Jack. But I really can't.

I'm too scared.

There's so much fear.

No one is safe here.

"I...Can't!" I cry out as my powers suck into me, then blast out.

"Ah!" I hear Anna cry out.

"Anna!" Jack shouts, running to her.

Everyone else comes up.

I look at Anna and back to my hands, then to Anna again.

"Anna?" I ask. I take one step closer, but then I turn away.

"Elsa, it's okay, I'm not hurt, I-ow...I-I'm fine, really, please. I know we can, ah!" Anna gets up but falls again.

I turn away to look at her one last time. My eyes are swimming as I stare right in her eyes.

"I'm a monster." I say faintly and jump off the balcony.

"Elsa!" They all cry.

I'm not hurt. My powers form a frosted slide that I slip down all the way to the bottom. When I reach the bottom, I change into ice pants and the same top with the same bodice, but minus the long train. Instead, the train has become a long cape that drapes my shoulders and flies behind me as I run.

When I run this time, I hear them following me. I just know they won't be able to catch me.

And I'm totally fine with that.

* * *

**DragonIceFury: haha, we're such wierdos. Great minds think alike! ;P**

**Icequeen121: he totally did. Even though he just...never mind. He will always deserve it. And it was Pitch! Haha, I'm so proud that no one guessed it ^-^ which sounds weird but I like being mysterious :P**

**CupcakeMonkey567: omg you are the first one to fully grasp what's going on here. Good job! And thanks, I'll be trying to update the other one tomorrow but no promises :/**

**shobbs10: lol good. Sense is nice. Sense is logical. I like logic:)**

**Guest: I'm sorry, you'll have to explain I am very forgetful so I am just gunna pretend I know what you are talking about for the moment. Copywriting? Well I thought of this idea on my own without reading other stories (okay, maybe I had inspiration from others but the main plot is completely my own) so I am sorry if it seems like I am copying.**

**Quin: thank you!**

**Alright, see you all later! I am so excited cuz this coming Thursday I am going to be a freshman! Haha, it's weird cuz I'll still be at the middle school (7th-9th) but I'm still a freshman, it counts, guys. Wow, this is weird. Well, later!**


	35. Beware the Frozen Heart

**Hey guys, so, the first time I wrote this chapter, my computer logged out and now I have to start from scratch on my tablet:( but sorry, I've just been super busy and guess what guys, I'M A FRESHMAN NOW! Haha, on to stuff you actually care about now...**

* * *

Anna's POV

"Quickly, guys," Rapunzel bursts through the front door.

We all follow. "I think I left one in here."

She's looking for a snowglobe. We have to get to North's workshop.

"A-a-a-are y-y-you sure?" I chatter, hugging myself.

Rapunzel only hesitates before leading on.

"Aha!" She calls.

She throws it on the ground and Kristoff and Flynn help me through the porthole.

"Whoa!" I exclaim as I fall to the ground.

"Anna! Are you okay?" Kristoff asks, concerned.

"J-j-just give me a m-m-m-minute." I say, curling up in a ball.

"What is this?" North asks, walking up.

"E-E-Elsa, s-she hit m-me with h-her m-m-magic." I explain.

"What's wrong with you?" Bunny comes up from behind North, stopping when he sees my condition.

"What do we do?" Rapunzel asks.

North looks confused. "I-I don't-"

"Her heart is frozen."

Pitch Black appears from the shadows. He looks tired. Even though he is now working with the Guardians, I am still wary of him. It makes me feel better to know that Elsa trusts him, though.

"M-m-my heart?" I ask.

Pitch nods. "Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"E-Elsa s-s-said that the t-t-trolls s-said that." I shiver, still laying on the ground.

Pitch nods. "You can't think she wouldn't have anyone to tell this about when she was younger?"

My eyes widen. "Y-y-you..."

"Yes, I was there when she was younger. I didn't feed off of her fear, though, if that's what you're thinking."

"O-oh." I say.

"An act of tru' love," Merida ponders.

Rapunzel squeals. "True love's kiss!"

"Wait, what?" I say. Hans was my true love. But he was dead.

"Yes!" Rapunzel says, bouncing.

"But, Rapunzel, Hans is.."

"Oh." She looks disappointed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kristoff leave through the door. I wonder where he was going but I couldn't get up.

"You think _Hans _is your true love?" Pitch snorts. This earns him a glare from North. He looks agitated for a moment before sighing and bowing his head.

"Hans is alive." Pitch says.

I perk up.

"What?"

He nods. "Mm hm, he's in Arendelle."

"Arendelle? What w-w-would he be d-d-d-doing in A-Arendelle?"

Pitch looks back at North, who in exchange raises his eyebrows.

He sighs again. "I don't know, I guess Elsa's magic transported him there instead of killing him."

"We need to get you to Hans." Kristoff said suddenly, walking back in.

Suddenly, I'm freezing again.

"Hans," I nod.

"Let's go kiss Hans!" Olaf bursted suddenly. Everybody jumped, seeming to have forgotten the living snowman.

"Who is this Hans?" He asked heroically.

We all smile. I smile but cringe when it's too cold to bear.

"Long story," Rapunzel whispered, grabbing a snowglobe and handing it to North.

North shook it, whispering, "I say...Arendelle."

They all jump through the porthole, leaving me alone...with Kristoff.

"Hey Anna, I-"

"Let's just go," I say, getting up on knobbly knees.

He nods, looking away.

Then, my knees buckle from the cold and I'm sent plunging to the ground.

He catches me, putting me upright.

"On a count of three?" He smiles.

I nod.

"Okay, get ready. One."

"Let's do this," I mutter to myself.

"Two."

"I was _born _ready," I say, trying to get some feeling in my fingers.

"Stay, calm-"

"Quick, let's go!" I shout, jumping through the porthole.

We land on the other side in a heap.

I laugh, despite the cold.

"That happened," Kristoff mumbled to himself, getting up.

"Ow," I cringe and he helps me up.

"Let's go find Hans."

I nod, once again feeling like my fingers were going to freeze.

Pitch's POV

When the porthole closes, I scream and throw shadows at the wall.

"Let's not damage the shop, mate," Bunny says, bored.

"It's just not fair!" I spit.

"You know that we can't interfere. The balance has to correct itself," North says.

I glare at him. "That doesn't make it any better knowing that Elsa could destroy herself without Anna's sacrifice."

"It's the way it has to be. Hans will try to kill Elsa, but we need to get Elsa to Arendelle."

"She's lost in that blizzard, there's no way we'll be able to find her." I say.

"Actually, I think I know a way." Tooth suggested mischieviously.

North smiled, bringing his large arm down and sending out waves of Northern Lights.

Elsa's POV

More tears spring from my eyes. Why did things have to be like this? I stared down at my hands. Snowflakes were flurrying out of them.

I hate my ice.

I tuck them under my armpits, running on. The mountain is steep so I can run as fast as I want.

"Elsa!" A voice calls. I stop and turn around. Then I run even faster.

"Elsa, wait!" Jack calls, flying harder against the wind.

The good thing about being able to control the icy winds, I can send the whipping winds behind me while not putting a hair out of place for myself.

"Elsa, stop!" Jack shouts, dangerously close.

I glance quickly behind me and he's flying through the winds.

What do I do?

"Gotcha," he smirks, grabbing my elbow.

"Jack what are you-" I scream as he lifts me in the air.

"You're coming with me." He states, flying on.

I fight and kick, screaming and clawing my way out of his hold, but he doesn't let go.

Who cares if I fall to my death?

I don't.

"Will you stop?" Jack shouts.

"I hate you!" I shriek, crying again.

We fly until I see a familiar workshop.

"What are we doing here?" I ask, receiving no answer.

I sigh, blowing a stray hair out of my face.

We land.

"Stay," Jack says as he moves forward.

"Woof, woof," I snarl back.

He turns to glare at me.

Then, he lifts his arm and my feet are encased in ice.

I move around, struggling.

"Frost!" I shout.

He smirks. "My apologies, Queen Elsa, but I need to be somewhere."

He mock bows, walking through the doors.

"Urgh!" I scream, still struggling. I desperately try to unfreeze it, but that only makes things worse.

I form an ice chair, sitting down with my feet still stuck in Jack's ice.

It's about ten minutes later when Jack comes back out. He looks annoyed, as his eye is slightly twitching, but he seem overall relaxed.

He shakes a snowglobe, whispering something I can't hear before he unfreezes the ice. Where I froze the ice was large enough for me to step out of it, thank God.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

He just grabs my hand, flying (literally) through.

When I open my eyes, I look around.

Something is seriously familiar, but I rub it off.

"Jack?" I ask. He is nowhere to be found.

I get up, walking around.

Suddenly, the ground starts shaking.

I gasp, lifting my feet here and there as rocks gravitate towards the center of the clearing.

Suddenly, each rock row-by-row pop up, and then the trolls appear.

"It's the princess!" They whisper.

"What's she doing here?"

"Is she the one with the powers?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Sometroll get Grandpabbie!"

Soon enough, an older looking stone than the rest rolls in front of me, finally someone speaking to me.

"Elsa," Grandpabbie says.

"H-hello," I say shyly.

"Anna is here," he says.

I back up. "What?"

"She has come in search of her true love. Her heart is frozen."

"Can't you just fix her, like last time?" The last words were forced.

He shakes his head sadly. "I can't. If it was her head that would be easy, but, only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

I shake my head, turning around. "Hans is dead. I killed him." I whisper.

"No. He is very much alive. But you must be warned. He is evil and intends to execute you in order to get to Arendelle's throne with Anna."

"I knew it. He won't be able to save her. But who will?" I ask.

Grandpabbie says nothing except, "Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"And she think it's true love's kiss. Of course. But, true love's kiss is only for the movies. It isn't real."

"True love is real. And it can be shown through a kiss. Is that not real?"

I ponder. Then sigh. "Not in my mind. But I have to warn her. Do you know a way to get to the castle?"

He shows me the path that Mama and Papa rode through.

I start running down it. I soon realize that I'll never make it in time, frosting the path and sliding through it on an ice snowboard, propelled by my own icy winds.

"Come on, Anna, hang in there," I say.

Only then do I fully grasp what's going on.

I was back in Arendelle.

Jack's POV

I had left Elsa with the trolls, sure that they would point her in the right direction.

I quickly flew to the castle, not caring about the people because they wouldn't be able to see me.

Arendelle wasn't Corona.

"Anna, where are you guys?" I ask.

I fly into the castle.

"Anna!" I shout.

"Jack?" Hiccup calls.

"Hiccup!" I call back.

"J-J-Jack!" I hear faintly.

"Who are you calling to, Princess Anna?" I hear someone, male, ask Anna as I approach.

Anna looks confused, pointing to me.

"Miss Anna? There's no one there." The butler- or someone- says.

"Is it that the window is open? How did that get open in the first place..." He goes over to close it. Before I can move he passes through me.

The man shivers. "It's freezing. Quickly get by the fire."

I look down, a serious expression on my face.

When I look back up the others look horrified.

"It's okay," I say, putting on a smile.

I wonder where Olaf is. I bet he was hiding somewhere. Another one who couldn't be seen. Well, he could, but he shouldn't.

I fly out to the halls, wandering around.

Suddenly, the doors burst open.

"Hans?" I ask.

He goes right past me. Does he not see me? But he was from Corona...

"Anna!" He calls. I follow him in.

"H-H-Hans!" Anna calls, trying to get up.

"Stay down. I heard what happened."

"Hans you have to kiss me!" She said eagerly.

"What? Slow down," Hans looks confused.

"You guys, get out." I say.

They all nod, leaving out to go to another room.

"E-Elsa froze my heart. Only an act of true love can haw my heart." She says sincerely.

"True love's kiss," Hans realizes. She nods.

"First," he pulls something out of his pocket. "I want you to have this."

She gasps. I walk around with my hands behind my back to see. I almost fall over when I see that it's a ring.

"It's a promise ring. I want to marry you when we're of age." Hans smiles.

"Anna, no!" I say. She can't just give her life away like this!

She glances at me but ignores me.

"Yes, Hans!" She says.

He slips the ring on her finger. Then, he lifts her head, slowly leaning in.

Her eyes widen, but she sowly starts to close her eyes.

I look away. This was a private moment, even though she just agreed to marry a guy she had dated for like, what, three days?

A few seconds go by, and I'm starting to wonder...

"Oh Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you." Hans says.

"What?" Anna and I both say at the same time.

He laughs. "Now that you've agreed to marry me, I'll just have to kill Elsa and I'll be able to take over Arendelle."

"Hans, wait, stop-" she gasps as he closes the curtains.

I find that I'm frozen in place. I can't move.

"Jack!" She calls. "Do something!"

"I...can't..." I murmer through frozen lips.

She gasps again, falling to the floor and coughing. "What have you done to Jack?"

He laughs. "I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. For now, I have Elsa to take care of."

"Elsa's back home. Safe." Anna says sadly but relieved.

"No. She's here. Coming to save you, actually."

"What?" Anna says, trying to get up.

"Yes, indeed. And all that's left to do is let you die, and kill off Elsa."

"Why are you doing this?" Anna asks pitifully.

He leans down and lifts her chin. She glares and flinches at his touch but is unable to pull away.

"Better things, Anna. Promises that you won't be able to fulfill." With that he turns and walks away.

"You won't get away with this." Anna demands.

"Oh, I already have," he smirks, closing the door and locking it.

Instead of running to the door, Anna struggles to me.

"Jack! Jack! Are you alright?" She asks.

"Mm...fine." I could start to speak now.

"What happened?" Anna asks herself.

"Anna...call...for...help." I say.

She opens her mouth but falls to the ground, crying out.

"Anna!" I shout but I can only move my mouth and my eyes.

"Help," she whispers, shivering.

"Help!" I shout as loud as I can.

"No!" I hear from down the hall. The cry is agonized and painful. It was Rapunzel's.

That Hans must have told them that Anna's heart was frozen and that I was either dead or had flown off. Hell, he had probably told them that I had killed Anna.

Would I be stuck like this forever?

I couldn't be. Anna needed my help. So did Elsa but Anna was in the most danger.

"I wouldn't advise it," Hans warns, walking down the hall.

Someone stops, silent.

"Come on, we need to go find Elsa before it's too late," Hans says, leading the person away. I wonder who it was.

I feel like it's forever, but I can hear them leave.

"Come on, Anna," I say.

Why was I frozen?

"Come on." I breathe. "Move!"

Wait. I think some fingers wiggled.

Seemingly hours later, I can move almost half my body.

Then, the door knob jiggles.

"Help, please," Anna and I whisper.

I hear someone giggle, coming in. The door swings open with, of all things, a carrot jutting out from the keyhole.

"Olaf!" I shout.

"Jack?"

"In here," Anna says.

"Anna!" He calls.

He runs in.

"Fire," I say.

Olaf nods, running to it.

I can't see him, but I know he is starting it.

"Olaf, get away from there!" Anna whisper-shouts.

"So this is heat." He says, filled with wonder. "I love it."

Suddenly, he is running back to us. "Ooh, but don't touch it!"

He helps us both to the fire, and I feel the invisible strengths of the frozen effects melt away.

I hug Anna to me. I just hope I give her warmth.

"So, what happened to your kiss?" Olaf asks.

Anna hugs herself closer. "I was w-w-wrong."

"It wasn't true love." I tell him.

"I don't even know what love is," she says somberly.

"That's okay, we do." Olaf says happily, fixing her cloak.

"Love is putting someone else before your own needs," I say.

"It's caring for someone else even when they don't want it." Olaf chimes in.

"It's about giving your all to someone and not expecting anything in return." I smile.

"Like how Jack keeps going after Elsa even though she keeps kicking him out." I ignore him for the time being.

"Like how Kristoff carried you all the way here and left even though he knew you were upset with him," I say.

"K-Kristoff...loves me?" Anna asks.

"Wow." I say, rolling my eyes.

"You really don't know what love is." Olaf says.

The window blasts open.

"Quick!" Anna yells.

"What?" Olaf and I shout.

"It may be too late for me, but Elsa's in danger. I don't know about Kristoff, I know I like him, I really like him," she blushes, "but if there's one thing for sure, I love Elsa. And she's in danger. We need to go!"

There's nothing we can do to change her mind, so we quickly run out after bundling Anna up in warm clothes.

"Anna!" We shout as she falls.

"I'm-I'm fine. Keep going!" She says, determined.

I take her and hold her piggy back, flying above.

"Elsa!" She calls.

Anna's POV

Cold. So cold.

But I love Elsa, and I need to put her needs before my own. She's my sister for God's sake.

"Elsa, where are you?" I mumble.

Suddenly, Jack and I are tumbling out of the air.

"Jack!" I scream, falling.

"Anna!" He calls, zipping down after me.

He catches me bridal style and I shiver.

"Come on, hurry, Hans, who knows what Hans will do!" I say, urging him faster.

He nods, flying on.

Elsa, where are you?

Elsa's POV

No no no!

Arendelle, it was starting to snow faster and faster. People were filing indoors, panicking. The fjord, it was freezing over! No, it was just like Corona! This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Anna!" I call.

The snow turned into a blizzard, and soon, all of Arendelle was completely frozen.

"No," I whisper.

"Elsa!" Someone calls.

"Rapunzel?" I call back.

"Elsa!" She calls again.

I hear more voices. But I don't hear the two I want most of all.

We run to each other, and, sure enough, Jack and Anna are gone.

"Where are they?" I ask.

Rapunzel bursts into tears. No one will look me in the eye.

"You guys?" I ask, fearing the worst.

It's Merida who is able to tell me.

"Her heart froze. Hans told us everythin'."

"Hans?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

They nod.

Then, I realize. Anna's dead.

I killed my own sister.

"No," I mutter.

"No!" I call to the world, and

Everything.

Freezes.

* * *

**Haha, we are nearing the end, peoples! Okk, review time.**

**CupcakeMonekey567: yeah, I realized what that made it sound like which is why I ended with her sliding down an ice slide...and thank you so much I am so sorry for missing so many days!**

**shobbs10: definately. And thanks, I try ^-^**

**DragonIceFury: lol nice. Haha, I was gunna put it in as a dream but took so long to update that I forgot and am too lazy to change it...**

**Lostblueheart16: thank you!**

**Next chapter, a lot of stuff will be going on so hang in there!**


	36. Anna's Sacrifice

Elsa's POV

Anna.

That's all that's in my mind. That, and Hans.

How dare he. I know he didn't lift a finger to save her.

And now she was frozen solid.

And gone forever.

"No," I say.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa," Rapunzel says. She shivers and looks around, huddling next to Flynn for warmth.

"How can she be dead? What happened?"

Hiccup shakes his head. "Hans tried to save her but he was too late."

"Like hell, Hans," I spit. "Where is he?"

"Whoa, Elsa, calm down, he's up ahead."

"Elsa!" Hans shouts, running to us. "How did you get here?"

I glare at him, folding my arms. "I am here. That's what counts. I can't say the same for Anna."

"Elsa!" Rapunzel said as Hans looked down, nearly in tears.

I clapped. "I gotta give it to you, Hans, you're a good actor. How long can you keep it up?"

"I _loved _Anna, which is more than you!" He yelled.

"Yeah right!" I shout back. "You didn't give a damn what happened to Anna! I don't know what you want but you won't get it either way!"

"Shut up, Elsa, you don't know anything!"

"Don't know? How about locked up in a room for nine years, staying away from Anna, and when she comes back, she's gone now, because of some slime bag she met three days ago!"

"How dare you-" Hans fumed, but I cut him off.

"No, how dare _you._" I say, stepping up and shoving him in the chest, staring him right in the eye.

"Elsa, enough," Rapunzel came over.

"What? You actually believe him over me?" I asked, bewildered.

"Well..." They all looked sheepish.

"I don't believe you. I don't believe any of you!" I shout.

They all looked away.

"Fine. Anna's dead because of him, and if you won't do anything about it, I will. With or without you guys," I say, stalking off.

I thought they were my friends.

Tears spring to my eyes, and it starts to snow again.

Anna's POV

"Faster, Jack!" I shout. He tries, but the snow and wind had started up again.

"Where would she be?"

"I thought the fjord!" I called back.

We fly down, looking for the others.

We find them huddled together.

"Guys!" I shout, falling to the ground as Jack lets me down.

"Anna?" They all ask. "We thought you were dead!"

"So Hans told you," I say, trying to look angry. But the cold isn't doing anything. My time is running out.

"Guys, look, Elsa's in danger, where's Hans?" I ask.

"He followed her...out to the mountain!" Kristoff realized.

"Oh no," Rapunzel said.

"What?"

"This is all my fault!" She cried, burying her head in her hands. "I should have listened. Elsa was right."

"It's okay, Hans was very convincing. We need to hurry, horses will be faster."

We all agree and run back.

It was nice to be seated on top of my horse again. I was bareback for the warmth and Merida was sitting behind me, for warmth as well and she was the best rider so she could go bareback.

"It'll be okay, lass," she whispered reassuringly.

"I sure hope so," I shiver.

Elsa's POV

I can't see anything through the storm. I'm coming to the mountain, more to where my ice castle was. I needed a place to think.

What could Hans be after?

"Elsa! You can't run from this!" I hear Hans yell.

I laugh, pausing to turn around. "Watch me!"

If only Jack was here...

Actually, I hadn't seen Jack either. A feeling of dread settled in my stomach.

What if Hans did something to him, too? No, he needed to be safe, I couldn't lose him too.

"Elsa," Hans said, surprisingly close.

"You've got everyone closed around your finger, don't you? Tell me, was this all your plans?"

"What are you talking about?" Hans asked innocently.

"Cut the crap, please. No one else is here. What do you plan on doing, and why are you doing it?"

He laughed then. He finally ditched the perfect prince picture. "Because I was promised a kingdom, Elsa. _Your _kingdom, in fact."

"What?" I say, taking a step back.

"Yes, now that Anna will die with no true act of love, along with her agreement of our marriage, I will rule Arendelle."

"Over. My. Dead. Body." I say through gritted teeth.

He stops. "That can be arranged."

He pulls out a sword. "See this? The one I work for is so powerful, you can't even imagine. This sword will penetrate you and hold you captive for as long as you are stabbed."

My eyes widen. "N-no," I whisper, backing up.

He laughs. "With you out of the way, there's nothing in my way for Arendelle."

"No, please," I say.

He comes at me slowly, at a walk. I flee as fast as I can.

Please, don't let this be happening.

"Jack!" I scream. Somebody save me.

"Yes, Elsa, run into your ice castle. Birth and death, how suiting." Hans was surely mad.

Insane.

Crazy.

Somebody help me!

"Please," I say, running to the top.

So stupid. This was why I was blonde. You don't run into a top story building when someone's trying to kill you.

I look down at my hands. Snowflakes were fluttering out.

My eyes narrowed. I could handle myself. If I died, he was coming with me.

For Anna.

Sometimes, I was not a good person.

But I wasn't a villain. I wanted the good, the bad, the everything. I just didn't have the one I loved most to share it with anymore.

Because of him.

He walked up the steps, dragging the sword.

"Fight me," I challenge.

His lip curls and he runs at me.

I shoot a burst of deadly ice at him, and he ducks, still coming at me.

I run around, lifting an ice shield.

He bursts through it, and I freeze his feet.

He stops for a second.

In that moment, I run around him.

He breaks free, cursing beneath his breath.

"You can't run," he says.

"But I can fight," I respond, blasting ice at him again.

He ducks, rolling to the side.

I form a large circle of snow, rising from it a giant snow monster.

His eyes glow.

"Get him," I order.

Hans backs away, running beneath the snow monster.

The snow monster angrily follows in pursuit, making grabs at him with his ice armor.

Hans suddenly runs to the balcony. When the snow monster runs at him, he chops his leg off and the snow monster plummets down into the cliff.

Well, plan B?

He comes back to me.

I furrow my eyebrow in concentration.

Somebody help me.

Hans ran at me and I got ready for another blast.

"Elsa!" Something landed on the balcony.

"Jack?" I say, pausing.

Suddenly, all I feel is pain.

And then, darkness.

That's okay, I guess. I got to see Jack one last time, I went down fighting, and I would get to be with Anna.

Plus, the darkness isn't always bad.

A very important person taught me that.

Jack's POV

"Elsa!" I cry. I fly to her.

Hans flees, but I don't go after him. Not this time.

"Elsa," I say. "No. Not you, too."

She stares blankly at the ceiling.

"Elsa, I love you," I whisper.

Tears fall down my face.

She's gone, too.

Anna was freezing, she was almost gone. She could have spent her time looking for an act of true love but she didn't.

It was too late.

Everything for nothing.

"Elsa, please this can't be happening."

The sword sticks out of her gut, and I lay her down on the floor.

Surprisingly, there is no blood.

It must be because Hans wielded a magical sword.

He was working for someone. Someone bigger.

I would find them, hunt them down, and take revenge for Elsa.

She at least deserved to be buried.

I pull the sword out, slowly.

I kiss her forehead, laying her down again.

I get up, clenching my fists.

I walk out to the balcony, which was strangely broken. I cry harder.

Who cares? Everything was worth nothing.

A hand wraps around me from behind.

I jump.

"Tears? For me?" Elsa smiles.

Then she pulls me in and kisses me.

Anna's POV

I had insisted that Jack leave to go find Elsa. He would take care of her.

"Hey Merida, you can get back on your horse now, I'm feeling warmer," I lie.

She looks concerned, but recognizes it as a sign that I just want to be alone.

I look down at my fingers. They are turning blue. Literally.

I fall behind. Nobody watches. They are convinced that I am going to be fine.

I slip away.

I don't want them to be there when I freeze.

I get off my horse, petting him affectionately for one last time.

I then send him away, letting him free to find his way back to Arendelle.

I'm crying now.

"Are you okay?" Someone asks behind me.

I turn to find Kristoff.

"Oh, hey," I say, trying not to look pained.

"You're losing it, aren't you."

I fall apart in tears, nodding.

Kristoff's eyes turn sad and he comes to me.

"C-c-can you just hold me when I..." I cry even harder.

He nods, wrapping his arms around me and sliding down into the snow.

I lean into his shoulder, closing my eyes. I want to be asleep when I die. That way I won't be able to feel anything.

Elsa's POV

"Come on, Jack, we have to go," I say, pulling away.

"Wait! How are you alive?" He says, stopping me.

"I don't know, I guess the magic didn't kill me, just held me in place. But Hans is after Anna now, we have to hurry." I say, urging him.

"Okay," he nods.

"Fly?" I say hesitantly.

"Did you actually ask to fly?" He says, smirking.

"Shut it, Frost, for Anna," I say.

"Let's go." We fly off, into the sunset.

But the happily ever after is still way beyond our grasp.

Anna's POV

I guess I did fall asleep.

But when I wake up, I'm colder than ever and I'm not gone yet, but Kristoff is.

I don't know where he went.

I hug myself, shivering.

"Anna," someone breathes.

I fling around, finding Hans.

I scramble up as fast as I can, scooting backwards.

"It's okay," he says.

"Yeah right, s-s-s-stay away from me!" I demand.

"Not gunna happen. You're still alive."

"It's not gunna be that way for long," I sigh.

"Then I suggest you run," he whispers. Then he lets out the most evil laugh I have ever heard.

And I run.

Jack's POV

"Quick! We have to get to them!" I say.

Elsa hangs on to me for dear life.

But Elsa's blizzard is getting stronger, and I can see she's getting very weak from trying to restrain it.

"Where are the others?" She asks.

"I don't know."

Then, we see Anna running.

"Anna!" Elsa calls, perking up.

"Land over there," she says, pointing to a clearing a little ways off.

We touch down.

Before I can stop her, Elsa runs off to find Anna.

Elsa's POV

"Anna!" I call.

"Ah!" I see her fall from the corner of my eye.

She's standing at a cliff, there's nowhere to run. She clutches her heart.

"No," I say. I start running, but her pursuer gets there before me.

I run faster.

Not today, Hans.

Anna's POV

Cold. So cold. So, so, so cold.

I can't even think anymore.

"It's such a shame. Arendelle is without a throne. For now," Hans laughs.

"Please," I whisper, curling in a ball. "Please stop."

"No. I have plans. That don't involve you."

I hear him unsheathe a sword, and I prepare for the strike.

"Not my sister!"

I sit up.

"Elsa?"

She has a determined look on her face and she tackles a very surprised Hans to the ground.

And she falls with him off the cliff.

"Elsa!" I hear Jack call.

Pitch's POV

Something's happened.

Something is building in my chest, and then it's burning.

I cry out in pain, falling to the floor.

"Pitch!" The other Guardians come to me.

"What is it?" North asks.

I breathe heavily, trying to sit up. I grasp to the bench in the workshop.

Then, I sit up, fully alert.

"Elsa," I breathe, and fade into the shadows.

Anna's POV

After that, I don't really process anything.

People passing, crying, hugging each other.

Faces, many faces, but not the one I want most of all.

"She's going into shock!" Someone yells distantly.

"She's not frozen!"

"What happened?"

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart," I hear distinctly. I believe it was Pitch. His voice was very sad.

I fade away into the darkness.

Jack's POV

Elsa had sacrificed herself for Anna. And she was dead now.

I turn to Pitch.

"What?"

Pitch sighs. He looks very beaten down.

"Elsa sacrificed herself in order to save Anna. She gave her life because she loved her. An act of true love."

"Elsa," I breathed. I fall to the ground, just sitting there.

_It's bacl on track_

Something said.

The moon shone brightly overhead.

"Manny?" I say, looking up.

Anna is still unconscious, but we all head to the very edge of the cliff.

_Rapunzel and Flynn, you have been on quite the adventure, have you not? And fallen in love along the way?_

Rapunzel blushed and Flynn wrapped his arm around her.

_Hiccup and Astrid, your story was temporarily fixed when Hiccup remembered, but when he got you, Astrid, to remember as well, everything is going to be okay. Go home and be the best dragon trainers the world has ever known._

Hiccup and Astrid smiled. Hiccup hesitantly pulled Astrid to him. She smiled, hugging him.

_Merida, you have run away and found yourself. When you return home, you will find that your clan is falling apart. Return, fix it, show your mother that you can handle everything, and chose your fate._

Merida stood taller, more proud. Somber, but proud.

_Jack. Since everything was so off in balance, everyone could see you. You must return to your Guardianship and fulfill your destiny._

"What destiny?" I ask, confused.

Manny chuckles.

"What about me?" Anna asks smally.

"Anna, easy, you just got up," I say, supporting her.

She is crying, but she still looks up.

_Anna, you will be a fine ruler for Arendelle. I believe it is your fate to be with the one you love..._

Anna's eyes dart to Kristoff. He notices and blushes.

Anna turns back, blushing as well.

"But what about Elsa? It wasn't her fate to die. It couldn't have."

_Everything will be fine. Elsa is fulfilling her destiny, don't worry._

"But she can't be dead!" Anna yells.

Manny leaves.

We all sit there, stunned.

Pitch had left some time ago, and soon enough, we all sat down in a big group hug.

Most of us were crying, but we were all there to support each other.

That's the way it will always be.

Some time later, I am the only one left standing.

Arendelle had begun to melt, and I knew that somehow Elsa had realized that love thaws everything.

I had a feeling that she had thawed Corona as well.

I smile. She had did it. She had fixed everything.

_Jack._

I hear Manny call to me.

I fly up to the sky.

"I just don't understand. I thought it was her destiny to live happily ever after with Anna in Arendelle."

_Her fate changed the moment she met you, Jack._

"What?" Was he saying that she was destined to die when she met me? But...

_Jack, trust me. Believe in me. Everything will all work out._

_I promise._

I'm left alone again.

Anna's POV

We all go back to Arendelle, sitting quietly.

"So, what now?" I don't know who asks that, but we all start talking again.

"I guess finish high school, I guess." Rapunzel sighs.

"When I'm of age I'll come back and rule Arendelle," I say. I look out the window.

"I'll be there to help," Kristoff smiles at me.

I smile back. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Ooh, how cute!" Rapunzel squeals. We both blush and look away, but Kristoff doesn't remove his arm from around my shoulder.

I'm thankful. I feel safe in his arms. I guess I should have listened to my heart.

_God, Anna, when did you get so cheesy?_

"Berk will need to know that I'm still alive," Hiccup says.

_Still alive..._

Somewhere inside, I couldn't accept that Elsa was dead.

She was my best friend, my family, all that I had left.

She couldn't be gone.

Right then, I decided that I would never give up on Elsa.

Not ever.

Jack walked in, sitting beside me.

I smiled to him, and he squeezed my hand.

I knew that he wouldn't, either.

We would be believers together.

* * *

**Alright, guys, omg I finished! However, not to fear, I am working on the epilogue(s) as we speak. Haha, the epilogue is going to be in 2 parts and very long, so, hold in there. But I can't believe it! I felt so amazing writing this! And. Proud. I actually finished a story! Thank you so much everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and following! It meant the world to me. Stay awesome!**

**Alright, now to go work on the epilogues, and maybe even a sneak peak at the sequel...**

***hint hint***


	37. Epilogue Part 1: Remeeting

**THIS TAKES PLACE THREE YEARS AFTER EVEYTHING HAS HAPPENED!**

* * *

Elsa's POV **(A/N: whaaaat? Haha, you guys were right!)**

I was alone.

Wandering from place to place.

I was always looking for something, or someone, but I never knew what it was.

All I knew was that I could control the ice and snow, and I could fly.

That, and nobody could see me.

I had accepted that a while ago.

I feel like I had a past before I simply...was. Like I had lost someone. But I always felt content with my ending. And I never knew why.

Everything was so confusing. I had no idea who I was. Where did I come from? Why did I wake up and no one could see me? Why hadn't I aged a day since the day I woke? Why was there a face engraved in my mind and a name written on my lips?

The face was very handsome. He looked almost similar to me. But I could not name him for everything in the world.

The name was very pretty. It was sweet and summery. But I could not put a face to her name for all that I was worth.

It was always like that.

Everything was just so confusing.

Today, I drifted to a place that seemed very grand.

There was a large castle, and everything around seemed like it was having fun.

I flew to the window, letting myself in.

People were there, laughing.

It was so joyous, it brought a smile to my eyes.

Suddenly, everything went quiet when the doors opened.

Someone called, "Please welcome Arendelle's guests."

Arendelle? Where was that familiar?

"King Flynn and Queen Rapunzel of Corona."

Flynn? Rapunzel? Why did that ring a bell?

I moved closer to see them.

A petite girl with long blonde hair and green eyes walked in. I was amused to see that she wore no shoes.

The man was tall with a goatee and looked very unpleased about his apparel, but when he looked at Rapunzel, his eyes were filled with love.

"Queen Merida of the Clan Dun Broch."

Merida? I looked at the flaming mass of red hair on a girl with a green dress and a bow slung behind her back. I was sure one wouldn't forget her.

"Chief Hiccup and Astrid of Berk."

How could I forget names like those? When I looked at the pair, the word _Viking_ and _dragons _came to mind.

_Don't be rude, Elsa,_ I scolded myself. _Just because their outfits are weird doesn't mean that you can say those things._

"Please welcome King Kristoff of Arendelle."

I was sure that name was familiar.

But I shook it off, flying back out through the window.

I went into another room, looking around.

It was so pretty here. Why did everything scream to me?

I found a mirror.

When I looked into it, I saw the familiar blue eyes, platinum blonde hair falling in a loose French braid to the side, and the blue ice dress with the transparent cape.

So sad that no one could see me.

Suddenly, a very cold feeling went through me.

Which was weird, I never felt the cold. I could control ice, of course I was never cold!

I looked around.

Outside, it was snowing.

I saw a shadow zip by.

Wait. Was someone _flying?_

That couldn't be possible.

I fly out the window.

I see a man outside. Everything about him says 'home.'

His ruffled white hair.

His crystal blue eyes.

His blue hoodie with the frost designs.

His bare feet.

His brown trousers, wrapped at the bottom.

His shepherd's crook.

His broken smile?

That I didn't know.

His name comes to my tongue as easily as the snowflakes to my hands.

"Jack Frost."

He stops, turning around.

When he sees me, his eyes widen.

We stay there for a moment. Both suspended in midair.

As I see him, I remember him.

Suddenly, Jack flies to me as fast as he can, crashing into me and kissing me passionately.

And I kiss him back, for I remember him.

"Elsa," he breathes, his voice wavering.

He rests his forehead against mine.

Our breaths intermingle in the cold night air.

"How?" He asks, finally.

"I don't know. I haven't aged a day since three years ago. I woke up somewhere, and I had no idea where I was, or why I was there, or even who I was. I couldn't remember anything." I feel tears spring to my eyes. Jack's eyes are watering, too.

"Come. There's someone who will want to see you." He leads me back to the castle.

"Come on," he says. I follow.

When we get inside, we hover above everybody.

The guests who were introduced look up at Jack and wave. He waves back.

I look away. They can't see me.

I look over to where King Kristoff sat. Next to him, a girl wearing a beautiful green and black dress sits beside him, happily chatting to people.

Jack has us land directly behind her.

"They can see you?" I ask.

The girl stops talking.

"Um, please excuse me," she says to her guest.

The person bows, walking away. "Of course, your highness."

That girl's voice. It was older, but I knew that voice.

She slowly turns around.

And for the first time in forever, someone real looks directly at me.

She stares at me, her eyes wide. I look at her face, and I recognize her.

"Anna," I say.

She continues to look at me. A single tear trails down her face.

"Say something," I plead.

"I knew it," she breathes and runs into my arms.

I cling to her like she was the only thing holding me together.

She sobs into my arms. Everybody is looking at her strangely, but she doesn't care. No one will question the Queen, anyways.

I squeeze my eyes shut.

Jack comes over, putting his arms around us as well.

All three of us stand there, embracing.

We had all lost each other.

We were found again.

And that's the way it will always remain.

* * *

**Omg so Part 1 is very short but I seriously was about to cry at this chapter, it was so emotional. Maybe not for you, but if you really think through Elsa's eyes, I can almost guarantee you'll feel the pain. Oh my gosh, I am so emotional with this part!**


	38. Epilogue Part 2: The Next Generation

**THIS TAKES PLACE MANY, MANY, ****_MANY _****YEARS AFTER ****THE GUARDIANS**

* * *

Third person POV

The Nightmare King moved soundlessly through the night. He was very, very intent on something.

A vine reached out and grabbed his ankle, but he shoved shadows and burning nightmare sand at it and it recoiled.

He ran on.

He was out of breath when he got to the meeting place.

"Hello?" He called.

Two figures appeared from the shadows.

They were both wary of something, but they were huddled close together.

"Pitch!" The girl cried out, running to hug him.

Elsa Frost was happy to see her oldest friend. Even if it was under such eerie circumstances.

"Easy, there," he laughed.

"Sorry," she said.

Jack Frost came to meet his wife, holding something.

"Hello, Pitch," he greeted.

"Jack," he nodded.

Elsa and Jack had been married for quite some time now. Even thought hey had the appearances of seventeen-year-olds, they were well ready for parenthood.

Elsa started crying when Jack opened the bundle.

Inside was a precious baby girl.

Yes, Elsa and Jack had had their first child. It was a happy moment, spoiled as soon as _she_ appeared.

The mysterious lady had appeared a while ago, taunting children and therefore, challenging the Guardians.

She wanted the child.

They didn't know why.

So, Elsa and Jack had to say goodbye to their child and let her grow up in the real world, safe and hidden, with no knowledge of her parent's talents.

Elsa sobbed into Jack's shoulder, and he looked down at the baby.

"You have to believe in us," Jack whispered to her. The baby looked up at him.

Her eyes were a deep blue.

Jack laid a necklace around her neck. It was a chain made of ice and frost, and the pendant was a long and slender ice crystal.

When it was fully clasped on, the ice crystal pendant shone brightly and glowed as it spun and twisted into a spiral, forming a sharp tip at the end.

The baby giggled, grabbing at the crystal.

Jack smiled, kissing her forehead. Where he kissed, a small glow shone dimly before fading.

Elsa took the baby, then.

"Someday, we will meet. By then, you might be already grown up. But I promise that we will find you." She said. She kissed her baby as well in the same place. It also glowed for a moment.

A baby born of two Guardians. She would surely have extraordinary powers. She hadn't shown any ice yet, just the glows every now and then, but she was only three days old.

She seemed to know that something was happening, for she was very quiet.

Elsa cried again.

Jack handed something wrapped in brown paper to Pitch. It was flat and rectangular.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Something to make sure she will always know in her heart who she is. Just make sure she gets it." Jack said.

Suddenly, they heard someone cry out, and Elsa and Jack gave one last somber gaze at their child before flying back to join the fight.

Pitch looked down at the baby.

"Always remember that the darkness isn't always bad, young one," he said. He sprinkled some of his sand on her, but she didn't flinch. She didn't even look scared of him.

"So young and innocent." He said.

Her necklace glowed again for a moment.

He looked around, then opened a porthole so he could teleport to where they had agreed on.

Suddenly, something stopped him, pulling him away.

"Pitch Black," she said.

He looked around. He couldn't see her. Whenever she spoke to one of them, she never showed herself. An arrangement of flowers grew, but there was nothing pretty about them.

He threw shadows and sand everywhere, but the thorns and vines and flowers kept growing.

She laughed maniacally.

"You're a villain, Pitch. Why fight it?"

He didn't respond.

"Trying to play hero?"

"No. Just the Guardian," he sneered, throwing a shadow.

She avoided it. He couldn't exactly pinpoint her location. She could be everywhere for all he knew.

Suddenly, he heard something scream and whistle towards him.

His first instinct was to throw the shadows at it, but he couldn't.

So, instead, he crouched down and shielded the baby.

Something glowed in a blinding silver light, and everything was sent back in violent snow and icicles.

He looked around. "Whoa," he breathed. He looked down at the baby.

Her necklace was shimmering silver, and the baby's blue eyes had turned silver as well.

When the necklace's glow faded, so did the silver in her eyes.

"Wait until they find out about this," he breathed.

He stepped through the porthole, stopping when he heard a voice.

"I'll be back soon."

He stopped and turned around slowly. "Promise?" He asked mockingly.

He felt her pause.

"On my soul." She spat, and was gone.

Something about those words was achingly familiar, but he brushed it off.

He had better things to worry about.

With the now blue-eyed baby, he plunged into his porthole.

Mystery POV

She came back screaming in frustration.

"I hate them!" She called.

I stayed in the shadows, with nothing but my eyes showing.

"Are you even there?" She called, slamming her hand down on the table.

"Yes, mistress," I whispered. I wasn't one for talking.

"I am going to get my revenge, do you hear me?" She screeched.

I nodded.

"They have hidden their baby. I will find it. She can't stay hidden forever. Luckily, I know just how to follow _him_."

I shivered in the corner.

"Oh, I have much plans. You will follow the baby. I do not have need of her. Yet. When I do, you will be ready for the picking," she laughed.

She hadn't always been like this. She was once kind. But her heart had darkened, dimming her light. But I wouldn't leave her, for some reason. I guess it was because I was so loyal to my friends.

Did she even count as a friend? I didn't know anymore.

"Anything else?" I ask.

"Just watch. Remember, no contact. She cannot know who you are. Her powers are very strong. I do not yet even know what they are. I'm afraid we'll have to part ways for a while, my friend."

I say nothing.

She turns, staring straight into my eyes.

I almost take a step back. She rarely ever actually looks at me.

She then tell me, "The baby's name is Gracelynn."

* * *

**Dun dun dduuuuuun! Lol, I had so much fun writing this story, and I thank all of my readers! This story as of now is called ****The Guardians**** and its sequel, ****The Shifters****, will be released sometime. I do not think that I will be able to actually start it, I want to finish my other story, but know that there is a sequel :)**

**Again, thank you guys so much! I actually finished a story!**

**Stay amazing, and stay tuned for ****The Shifters!**

**Cuz I love you guys so much, I might post the first chapter...need, hmm, 7 sound good? 7 it is then. I need 7 reviews for me to post the first chapter.**

**Stay amazing!**

**~Pearlness4700**


End file.
